Life In The Fast Lane
by TaintedMunkeyz
Summary: AU.Kagome races drag in the streets of Tokyo with her best friends, Miroku and Sango. They go out have fun and live life in the fast lane. but when a new kid comes into their life, will it be all fun or nuttin but trouble? [COMPLETE]
1. Meet the crew

A/N: okay this is the first chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Full summary:  
  
Kagome races drag in the streets of Tokyo with her best friends, Miroku and Sango. They are too good to be caught by the cops and every drag racer knows of the three. They win about every race and get mad props 24/7, wherever they are. But when a new kid comes into Kagome's life from the goody-goody rich part of town, will sparks fly or will it spell nothing but trouble? KagInu SanMir SessRin other???  
  
Life In The Fast Lane  
  
Introduction  
By TaintedMunkeyz  
  
The burning flames that were once a beautiful two-story house, stood between the 17-year-old twins and their parents. They came home to this nightmare. They find their parents dead, and police cars and an ambulance swarming all around them, sirens blaring. The night air was crisp, but still warm, it being the ending of July. Wind swirled around the two confused teens, picking up stray leaves that had fallen from the slightly burned trees. Unfortunately the fire department hadn't come soon enough and they weren't able to save a thing. Neighbors came out of their houses and cast pitiful looks towards the boy and girl watching their whole life all go down the drain. It wasn't exactly what Sota and Kagome were ready for. It wasn't clear for them at the time, all a blur of mixed emotions. A police officer came up to them.  
"Mister and Misses Higurashi? I'd like to ask you a few questions." He said. Kagome looked at him with teary eyes and then nodded, walking with the man and her brother. They were asked questions like 'Who might have committed this crime?' or 'Could it be a possibility that your parents had enemies?' Neither answered the questions easily. How the hell were they supposed to know if their parents had enemies? They were still gripping the fact that their parents left them and now they were alone in the world.  
  
--  
  
That was over a year ago. Both were now eighteen and seniors at Shikon High School. The police gave up on searching for the murderer that was responsible for their parent's demise. Nothing was easy after that either. Since they were now of age, the court decided that they would be okay on their own. They were big bad eighteen-year-olds. So they lived in a two- bedroom apartment in a bad part of Tokyo.  
Both teens decided to avenge their parent's death. They would find out who did it and make them pay. Slowly but surely they would pick up information so that they can get to the murderer.  
  
Life In The Fast Lane  
  
Chapter One  
  
Meet the Crew  
  
At the early and oh so wonderful hour of 7:05, the sound of two plastic alarm clocks connecting with wall, could be heard throughout the apartment building. These were the sounds made just about once a week by two sleepy and worn-out eighteen-year-olds during the school year. And today, was the first day of their senior year.  
Kagome slowly got out of bed- no wait; scratch and burn that. Kagome rolled out of bed, taking her black and red comforter with her to the ground.  
"Every damn school year." She sighed to herself. She got up off the beige carpet floor and made her way over to her closet. Pulling out a pair of low-rise green camo pants, and a black baby-T with the words 'Guilty as Charged' in green, she headed towards the bathroom. About ten minutes later, she was showered and dressed in her outfit. She went into her room, pulled on her usual black 'sex' bracelets and lined her eyes with black eyeliner. When she felt she was about as ready as she could get, she headed out of her room and knocked on Sota's door.  
"Hey weenie. Get up, or we're gonna be late on our first day."  
"Okay, I'm up." He said making the pounding on his door finally stop. Kagome sighed and headed into the kitchen to get something to eat. She decided on a bagel with cream cheese and she finished it off with a glass of orange juice. Just then Sota came bounding down the hall, wearing baggy black cargo pants and a baggy orange shirt that said 'Skate or Bust.' in black. He was carrying Buyo, their fat cat.  
"Morning sis." He said setting down the cat and heading over to the fridge.  
"Morning. Oh and we have to hurry up so we can make it on time for our first day." She said clearing her dished and putting them on a stack of dishes in the sink about to fall over. "Oh and it's your turn to do dishes." She smirked ad ran off. Sota scowled after his twin sister, then drank some orange juice orange juice.  
"Since when has she been punctual?" he asked turning to their pet cat. In return he got a meow. "Great, and now I'm talking to cats." He shook his head and took a piece of toast to go.  
Both teens hopped onto their skateboards and headed in the direction of Shikon High. Sota ground curbs and Kagome did ollies and kickflips every now and then. On their way there, they ran into Sango and Kohaku first, then Miroku.  
Sango and Kohaku are also skaters, but Sango is the one who raced. Just like Kagome and Sota. Sango and her brother were twins also and they all just hung out together, including Miroku. Sango, Kagome and Miroku brought home their cash from street racing and Kohaku and Sota worked at the skate park giving lessons and workin the shop. Everything worked out.  
Sango and Kohaku's parents died when they were young, but luckily they weren't split up at the orphanage. Then when they turned eighteen, they got an apartment like Kag and Sota.  
Miroku was still fortunate to have his parents. But they lived in a simple house in the not so good part of town, just like the others.  
"So Kag. Decided not to bring your baby out to play?" Miroku asked as he held Sango's hand and they skated along. The skated off the curb and were about to cross the street. Kagome opened her mouth to answer, when a speeding white RSX rushed passed them.  
"Slow down, biatch!" She yelled, and then she picked up a rock and threw it, just barely missing the spoiler. "Serves him right. Anyways, I was about to say. Nah, cause my baby is too precious to even be brought out in daylight. Besides, I wouldn't take my shit to school. There's no tellin how much of an attraction I'd make." She said with a smirk. Sango punched her in the arm.  
"You're a cocky little bitch, you know that." She said laughing carefree and looking up at the clear blue sky with her chocolate brown eyes. They were lined with magenta eye shadow to match her hair and outfit. Sango's hair was black with magenta tips. And she only wore things that consisted of black, magenta, and white. Right now she was wearing black cargo capris with a magenta shirt that said 'Careful I bite...hard.' Kagome laughed the same carefree laugh.  
"Yeah I know Sango. No need to state the obvious." All of them laughed.  
"So, you guys have any new opponents?" Kohaku asked the three young racers.  
"Nah, no worthy opponents so far. But maybe with the new school year, we'll get some good racers." Miroku explained as they approached their school.  
"Why with the new school year?" Sota asked curiously.  
"You guys didn't know that we're gettin a shit load of new students this year?" Miroku asked.  
"No, we didn't. From where?" They all went to their lockers, which were conveniently all next to each other. They already knew their schedules and locker numbers because they had an orientation day.  
"Tokyo Heights. The richest part of town, so all we get is goody- goody rich bitches." Miroku explained stuffing his board in his locker.  
"Damn. That means nothin but fights breaking out. Especially with Kag." Sango said.  
"Hey guys, me and Sota are gonna catch up later. We're gonna go skate." Kohaku announced as the both of them took off to skate all over campus.  
"You know I have a hard time gettin along with preps." Kagome said closing her locker.  
"Yeah me too." Sango agreed. Just then the first period bell rang. Sango kissed Miroku goodbye. "See you guys at lunch." She said waving and taking off. Kagome and Miroku headed towards their first class...Gym.  
  
--  
  
"Man, Gym class in the morning is like an oxymoron." Kagome said walking out of the girl's locker room and meeting up with Miroku. "And these uniforms suck monkey ass," she said tugging on the short red shorts.  
"I don't mind them that much." Miroku said with a devious grin on his face.  
"Hey pervert, be good. You have a girlfriend now." Miroku smiled.  
"Come on Kag. You know lovely Sango is my only one. Besides, I'm a good boy." Kagome suddenly went into a choking frenzy. "Hey are you okay?" he asked her.  
"Yeah sorry, I was just choking on your bullshit." She said as a teacher walked in. Miroku scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Ok, ok class. Listen up. We have a new student in this class. I would like to introduce Inuyasha Takashi. Mr. Takashi, will you please introduce yourself?" A guy with long silver hair and piercing gold eyes stepped forward.  
"Alright. I'm new and I came her from Tokyo High," there were murmurs among the students, mostly because Tokyo High was the school's sport rival, but besides that because it was a rich school.  
"Thank you. Now class. I would like to say, that I'm proud of you all for making it to senior year. But don't think that's your ticket to slack off. Anyway, welcome to your last year of high school." everyone cheered as Miroku and Kagome rolled their eyes.  
"Whoopty-freakity-doo. Can we get the physical education show on the road?" She asked sarcastically as the cheers died down.  
"Yeah and I know for a fact that some of you shouldn't be cheering. Why? Cause some of your probably couldn't graduate if your life depended on it." Miroku said trying to hold back laughing. Inuyasha chuckled and then looked towards Kagome. 'Damn she's fine. Wait what? I don't even know her.' He shook those thoughts from his head.  
"Aw, Ms. Kagome Higurashi and Mr. Miroku Houshi, my favorite students. How I am so blessed to have you in my Gym class this year." He said with the same sarcastice tone dripping from every word.  
"Yeah, I wish I could say the same buddy. So are we here for small talk or are we here to work our butts off?" Miroku asked.  
"Work you butts off. Now all of you give me two laps around the gym. If anyone walks, there will be extra laps. Move!" he yelled holding his clipboard and walking off to the side to watch.  
"Aye, aye captain." She saluted him then took off in the laps everyone else was doing.  
"Good job Kagome. I'm surprised he didn't kick you out of class." Miroku said.  
"Yeah I could say the same for you. But you just have to know how his brain works." They both laughed and after everyone finished their laps, the teacher, Mr. Sasaki gathered them around.  
"Ok guys. I think we all know exactly what should and shouldn't be done. You guys can have free time for the rest of the period." He explained.  
"Can we do anything?" Miroku asked sweetly. The he threw a glace towards Kagome, who caught on right away.  
"Yeah, anything?" she asked just as sweetly.  
"Well," Mr. Sasaki raised a suspicious brow. "Okay yeah." Miroku and Kag smiled like idiots and ran to get their boards. The preps rolled their eyes as they skated around and did tricks. Inuyasha smiled as he checked out Kagome's moves and mentally slapped himself for not bringing his board. Of course he wouldn't dream of back talking teachers or skating wherever and whenever he wanted. Kagome smiled satisfied as she hopped off her board. Then she plopped down on the gym floor, staring at her surroundings. Everything was just as she remembered it. The floor was polished woof and the walls were painted white, with red ribbon like lines flowing on all the walls. And on one wall, the words 'Shikon Spirits' decorated the wall. Also in the middle of the gym floor the schools initials 'SHS' for 'Shikon High School' were painted. As kagome looked on at the students she was taking this class with, she caught silver hair and golden eyes, the new student. 'Damn he is fine. Wait what am I talking about, I don't even know the guy.' She mentally kicked herself. Suddenly he was making his way over to her and she became nervous, which surprised her to no end.  
"Hey, I'm Inuyasha. And as I found out, you're Kagome." He stuck out his hand to help her up and she grabbed it. After getting up, she shook it.  
"Yeah, that's me. So you're from Tokyo Heights?" she asked grabbing her board.  
"Um, yeah. That's right." He said. She smiled back. 'Pretty smile too.'  
"So what brings you to Shikon High?" they walked over to the side of the gym to talk.  
"Well I guess the schools wanted to take the kids from Tokyo High and combine them with this school." he explained. Kagome just nodded.  
"Sounds oh so interesting. It's little weird but whatever. I've been here for three years and I like it so I hope you do too." She said as Miroku came over.  
"Hey Kag. Who's your friend?" he asked still standing on his board.  
"This is Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is my best friend Miroku." She introduced them.  
"Nice to meet you man. What's good?" Inuyasha asked him. Kagome watched in awe and they talked like they knew each other for years. Then the bell rang, as everyone filed out of the gym to head to his or her next period.  
  
--  
  
b/  
  
Kagome walked into the cafeteria with the group trailing behind her talking.  
"Where to sit, where to sit?" she mumbled to herself. Inuyasha saw Kagome come in with her friends. He was about to call them over, when some guy with black hair in a ponytail with icy blue eyes stopped in front of her. She smiled a big smile and hugged him. For some reason Inuyasha was fuming. He didn't like this guy. He was just getting bad vibes from him.  
"Inuyasha. Inuyahsa." Someone saying his name brought him back into reality.  
"What?" he asked annoyed. He turned back to his table to face his best friend Shippou.  
"Dude, what's wrong with you? I've been sayin your name for like the last two minutes."  
"Nothing's wrong." He said grumpily poking at his lunch-meat- surprise. It seemed to growl back at him. He pushed it away slowly, as not to upset it. Shippou looked in the direction he had been staring in to see a hot chick and her friends. One of which that looked like her boyfriend.  
"Sure. I betcha have a thing for that chick." He said nudging him with his elbow.  
"Lay off, man." Inuyasha sighed. Then he looked up again. His girlfriend Kikyo just walked into the cafeteria. She stopped, looked around and flipped her dark black hair. Today, like most other days, her outfit consisted of a miniskirt and a little-too-tight belly-shirt. Wait we can't forget the ankle breaking heels. Yes, she looked like your average slut. And she looked like one too. Isn't that a little too much of a coincidence? She made her way over to Inuyasha and kissed him sweetly on the lips before sitting down and snuggling with him.  
Meanwhile, Kagome was giggling like an idiot as Kouga whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Sango, Miroku, Kohaku and Sota made gagging noises in the background. It was bad enough that they had to see kikyo strut through the cafeteria like she's God's gift man. Yeah...right.  
Kouga and Kagome have been dating for about three months. Kouga raced occasionally, but not like Kag and the others. He was also a little controlling, but Kagome accepted it and just thought of it as one of his many personality traits.  
Anywho, the bell ran, signaling for the end of lunch and the beginning of a new period. Happy joy, joy.  
  
--  
  
A/N: Okay so that was the end of chappie one. Hope you enjoyed. You review and I post hehe. Gotta go slave over more chapters for you guys lolz. Oh and I hope it wasn't too short.  
  
Later Days, TaintedMunkeyz 


	2. This how we do

A/N: TaintedMunkeyz here. Well I'm pretty happy. I like writing this story so I'll keep it as a permanent. And I'm coming up with a new story, or at least I have the idea. Anyway, this is chappie two. Hope you enjoy.  
  
--  
  
Life In The Fast Lane iChapter Twoi This how we do  
  
Sango was sitting on Kagome's bed as patiently as she could. There were going to be races tonight and she was excited to no end.  
"Kagome, hurry up. We gotta make an entrance. You know they love us." She said like a hyper child.  
"Okay, damn girl. Need to be fresh when I collect bank." She said braiding her hair into two long pigtails. She was wearing baggy red, low- rise, hip hugging pants and a tight black belly-shirt that said 'Bitch I ain't conceited, I'm just amazing' in red, showing off her belly ring. She smiled at Sango who was wearing black jeans and a magenta and white baseball-T.  
"Ready?" Sango asked. Kagome bit her lip and walked over to a little black box on her dresser. She opened it up to reveal a pinkish-purple jewel on a necklace chain.  
"Okay, I'm ready. My good luck charm." She said as they headed out of her room.  
"Kid, you know you don't need good luck. You're like a born natural for racing." Sango reminded her.  
"I know, but it just is special to me." Sango nodded and they headed out to their cars.  
"Okay girl. This one's big. I can feel it. But we'll get our info from Miroku. He's already there." Sango explained hopping into her racecar. Kag smiled and hopped into hers also.  
  
--  
  
When they arrived at the race scene, cars were parked along the side the road and there were crowds standing around talking about their cars or the huge party afterward.  
"Alright, alright, alright." Kagome stepped out of her beautiful car and headed over to Miroku and Kouga. They were talking about who knows what. And when Kouga saw Kagome, his eyes lit up, but for the wrong reason. He saw the jewel around her neck.  
"Hello lizadies. What's real good?" Miroku asked as they stopped in front of them. Kagome smiled and kissed her boyfriend. Sango just rolled her eyes.  
"Okay, anyway. What's goin on with the races?" Sango asked.  
"Well, let's see. We have some new people no ones heard about, but they ain't straight newbies. I heard they're pros from where they're from."  
"Bring on the challenge. What else?" Kagome asked.  
"Okay. This is what's goin down. Three races, and in each, every racer is throwin down $500. Winner takes all in their race. That okay?" he asked the girls.  
"Yeah it's cool." They said in unison.  
"Okay. You guys are only racing one race each. There are four racers in each set and they're booked. You guys can meet the people you're racing in a minute. First, I just want to tell you what we're doing after."  
"Oh, something interesting?" Sango cooed.  
"Yeah there's this bangin party at that one club Exposure. One of the many famous clubs run by my father, Naraku." Kouga explained.  
"Okay, I'm down." Sango said.  
"Yeah, I'll be there." Kagome agreed.  
"Me too." Miroku said. Kouga nodded and Miroku collected the girl's $500 for their races.  
  
Meanwhile, someone new pulled up. Inuyasha stepped out of his racecar and looked around. Shippou was standing on his left side and Kikyo was hooked to his right arm.  
"Inu-babe, are you going to daddy's party tonight?" she asked.  
"Yeah sure whatever." He said dismissively. Truth be told, she was buggin the hell out of him lately. He didn't know why, but for the last few months he had been going with her, she just seem...different. And slowly but surely he was starting to realize she was just so...fake.  
The two met at Tokyo High the year before, then during the summer they got together. And now they are still going out. Of course all she talked about was clothes and money and hair and makeup. Or she was out partying at her father's club. Naraku. He owns a string of clubs and she's out like every night. Once he asked if she was cheating on him, but he said no, and he believed her. They were always breaking up and getting back together, but he truly thought they loved each other. Now he was having doubts. And he was going to break it off soon. Their relationship had grown materialistic.  
"Hey, we gotta find that guy." Shippou pointed out. Kikyo sent him a death glare, mostly because he was there.  
"You're right. We'll be back Kikyo." Inuyasha excused himself and went off to go look for Miroku.  
Kagome was standing around with the crew in Kouga's arms. She was standing with her back against his chest and his arms around her waist. Sango and Miroku were in a similar position.  
Sango and Miroku met in freshman year. He was always groping her and she would pound him or slap him to no end. And eventually they grew fond of each other over the years. In their junior year Miroku finally gather enough courage to ask her out and she said yes. It was so romantic...until he ruined the moment by groping her again. He had a red hand mark on his cheek for days and the word 'hentai' rang in his head just as long. But nevertheless, they love each other now.  
And Kouga and Kagome? Well let's just say it wasn't easy. Kouga came along this senior year from Tokyo High, a.k.a. the rich school. They met at a street race and he insisted that she go on a date with him. So she did because he was cute and because she didn't have anything better to do. After that they kinda just got together and were a couple. So now he is going to school at Shikon High with Kagome and became a part of the crew. Sango, Miroku, Sota, Kohaku and Kagome.  
Just then Inuyasha and his friend walked up, as Kagome smiled. Their eyes met in a shy and flirting gaze, as they checked each other out. Kagome definitely had to say he looked way better than Kouga. Tonight he was wearing black baggy cargos, which were sagging just enough to show off his red boxers, and a black wife-beater, showing of his chiseled chest. He was also wearing black Bams. And Inuyasha, well he was checking out her curves. For a moment Kagome completely forgot that she was in Kouga's arms. Her chocolate brown eyes were melting with his amber ones, when she felt Kouga wrapping his arms tighter around her waist. She broke her gaze with Inuyasha and looked anywhere but Kouga's face. Sure she liked Kouga, but lately he was more controlling than usual. Yeah controlling is the right word. He calls her his woman and tells her to do things, not ask.  
Miroku felt the thick tension in the air between Kagome and Kouga. He also saw a silently happy, silver haired Inuyasha. So he cleared his throat.  
"Uh, Kag...shouldn't you be like...saying stuff to the crowd...like you do before every race?" Kagome sighed with relief, not that anyone noticed.  
"Yeah...yeah you're right." She went to go look for the megaphone she always used to hype up the crowd. Meanwhile, Miroku introduced Inuyasha and his friend Shippou to the crew.  
"Okay, Inuyasha, Shippou. You already know me, this is my girlfriend Sango Kitasumi (A/N: does anyone know her real last name. Maybe I should just keep it as this since it is my story lolz) and this is Kouga Wolf, Kagome's boyfriend. Everyone this is Inuyasha Takashi and Shippou Fox." He said putting emphasis on the fact that Kouga was Kagome's boyfriend.  
"Nice to meet you all." Inuyasha said glancing at Kouga, who looked about ready to kick some ass. Namely, Inuyasha...  
"Yeah, same to you." Kouga said huffily and went off to go look for Kagome. Inuyasha scoffed.  
"What's up his ass?" he asked Miroku. He just rolled his eyes in reply and pulled Inuyasha off to the side.  
"Inuyasha, I know we just met, but I think I have the right to say what I'm about to." Miroku started.  
"Okay, shoot."  
"You're a cool person and all, and I think you'd be cool to have as a friend...but I'll be damned if you come onto our turf and start actin like a fool."  
"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, truly confused.  
"Inuyasha, don't play dumb. Kagome and Kouga are a couple. That means they are together." He explained to Inuyasha as if he was two year olds. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "Dude, I'm serious. And being Kagome's best friend, I ask her about her relationships. She just happens to be in one she really likes (A/N: NOT!!). I don't mind if you befriend her, but man, heed my words. Kouga's family is dangerous, so I've heard. Which means, you mess with their women, you're steppin onto dead man's territory." Miroku explained.  
"So, what you're sayin is to stay away from her." Inuyasha said summarizing.  
"Somewhat. I'm really sayin: Don't fall in love with her. You will be one troubled man if you do." Miroku patted him on the shoulder, leaving him to ponder. Then they headed out onto the street to hear Kagome's speech.  
"Alright, alright, alright. This is how we do. Three races, four racers in each set, we all throwin down $500, only to have it snatched away by the winner of each race." She flashed a brilliant smile as cheers were heard from the growing crowd. "And one more thing. We're too good to be caught by the popos. So don't be scurred, we're here to have fun, right?" More cheers were heard. "Okay then. Let's get this party started!" she yelled to rally up the crowd. Then she went over to Kouga, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then ran over to her car.  
"Okay guys. I'm going to have everyone in the races introduce themselves and their cars." Miroku said. He went over to Kagome's car.  
"Hey my name is Kagome, a.k.a. Lady Dragon, and this is my car, a tricked out Lancer Evolution."  
"Hey, my name is Sango, a.k.a. Nitrous, and this is my car a Golf GTI."  
"Hey my name is Inuyasha, a.k.a. Blaze, and I'm rockin a RSX."  
"Hey, my name is Yuki, a.k.a. Viper, and I own a tricked out Peugout 206." More racers announced themselves and then the first race was getting started.  
"Alright now. The first race is about to be underway." Miroku announced. "Racers in the first race, please take your places." Everyone in the first race did as told and hopped into his or her rides. Kouga came up to Kagome's window and wished her good luck. She grinned and looked to her right where she could see cocky little newbies thinking they could win. She laughed to herself and turned back to the road with the same smirk on her face. A girl in tight jeans and a small belly shirt came and stood in front of the cars.  
"Racers, start your engines!" she yelled. Kagome revved up her engine and turned on her headlights and the red neons under her car. Then she checked her side view mirrors to make sure her car was looking good. On each side of Kagome's car, there were red dragon vinyls and on her rear and front windshields, there were STREETGLOW decals. She also had a nice body kit on the car; and on the inside of her car, the interior was black and red. Besides the shiny black paint job, she was ridin on 17" rims. Under the hood, the car was equipped with a regular engine, with NOS and Turbo. In the trunk, the car had a sick beyond belief stereo system.  
"Racers, on your mark, get set..." Kagome put her hand on her stick shift, which had a short throw on it, and gripped the steering wheel. (A/N: for those who don't know, a short throw makes the shifting of gears shorter. Kinda hard to explain, you have to feel it in a car with a stick). A lot of money was on the line. She needed this.  
"Go!" the girl got out of the way as the racers sped down the straightaway. Kagome looked at her mph gauge, which was already 95 and growing. She let go of the gas quickly, pushed in the clutch, shifted to second and then pushed onto the gas again, after letting go of the clutch. Thanks to the short shift in her car, changing gears was a snap. As her speed increased she followed the same routine, changing gears till she got to the fourth gear and just headed down the straightaway. Looking to her right, left and in her rear and side view mirrors, she saw that the boys she left behind, were only a car behind. Then she looked straight ahead and crossed the finish line quickly. Slowly she let go of the gas and put her foot on the brake making a small screech and tire marks on the road.  
"Nice." She said with a grin. Then she put the car in gear and went to get her wins. When she arrived, all her friend and the crowd bum rushed her car to give congrats.  
"Good job Kagome. You didn't even have to use your NOS and Turbo." Miroku said with a smirk. Then he popped her hood to take a look. Meanwhile, Sango gave her a hug.  
"Good job girl. You did great!"  
"Thanks."  
"Yeah, those cocky bastards didn't have nothin on you babe." Kouga said putting an arm around her waist.  
"Thanks Kouga." She said with a fake smile. She really just wanted to get out of here. After each race she was ready to go party. It was such a rush, drag racing. And that's why she loved it.  
"So you gonna stay to watch my race?" Sango asked, nudging her best friend.  
"Yeah Sango, of course." Kagome hopped back into her car and parked off to the side to get out of the other racer's way. Sango raced with three other racers. Then it was time for Inuyasha's race and they both won. So for celebration, they all headed out to Exposure.  
  
--  
  
A/N: Okay second chappie down, sorry if it was short. I just wanna explain sumthen. Okay in this story, Inuyasha is not demon, only human. But he still has silver hair and gold eyes and his strength is above the average human lolz. That's how it is with all the demons in the anime. They are all human with the same features. And I just want to thank my reviewers, it means a lot. Anyway...read and review please.  
  
Later Days, TaintedMunkeyz 


	3. Gone Clubbing

A/N: okay so I haven't updated in a while yada- yada. Anywho I just want to say that this is chapter three and I hope everyone enjoys it. Thank you so much to all those who have been reading it...and if anyone could help me. I don't know how to bold and italic stuff. HELP PLEASE!!!  
  
Disclaimer: right so I don't own jack-diddly-squat. No need to rub it in...  
  
--  
  
Life In The Fast Lane  
Chapter Three  
  
Gone Clubbing  
  
The line to get into Exposure was extremely long. But thanks to Kouga's father owning the club, they cut in line AND didn't have to pay. How sweet is that? Anyway, it was the same for Kikyo. She got in Inuyasha and Shippou.  
Inside, the club was bangin. There were red, green, blue, yellow and purple techno lights flashing everywhere. When you first walk in, you're looking down because the club was kinda underground. Two black metal staircases led down to the dance floor. There was a long counter at the front lit up by light and behind it stood a bartender. And behind him, there was a case full of assorted liquors. In different parts of the club, there were different rooms; One for lip locking, one fore talking and another one that had a pool table in it.  
"Okay. Who's ready to party?!" Sango yelled over the dance music. Kagome looked down at the dance floor. Tons of sweaty bodies were grinding and dancing dirty. Her type of dancing exactly. But she wasn't doin it with Kouga.  
"Yeah, but I need to talk to Kouga first?" Sango looked at Kagome weirdly, but then understood completely.  
  
Flashback  
  
"So Kagome. How is your relationship with Kouga going?" Kagome just shrugged and tried to dismiss it, but Sango wasn't gonna let that happen. "Kagome..." she said slowly.  
"Okay I think I want to break it off." She explained.  
"Why? You guys are good together."  
"Noooo we aren't. I-I, he just..." Kagome took a deep breath. "It's nothing serious, but he's just a little controlling now. I mean before I accepted. But now it just...I don't know...scares me. It's like he has complete control over the relationship. And let me tell you something, I am nobody's bitch."  
"Huh. I see. Well break it off. You know he'll want a reason. What cha gonna tell him?" Sango asked.  
"I'm just going to tell him it's over because I don't feel like we're getting along lately. And it's the truth. We have been fighting like, 24/7."  
"Well then go ahead. But just to let you know. Inuyasha is going out with Kouga's sister." Sango said knowing Inuyasha was another reason as to why she wanted to break it off.  
"Why would I care?" Kagome asked. Could hear the disappointment though.  
"Oh just thought I should tell you because you really like him." Sango said in a teasing voice.  
"No-no I don't. He's just a nice guy." She stammered.  
"And..."  
"And he's hot and funny and smart and cute and damn he has the hottest body!" Kagome spilled out before clamping a hand over her mouth. "Hey not fair!"  
"You said it not me. And anyway, shouldn't we be getting ready?" Kagome smiled defeated.  
  
End Flashback:  
  
"Okay girl. Do what you gotta."  
"Come on Kouga..." Kagome took his hand and led him to the talk room.  
"Kagome, what's this about?"  
"Listen Kouga, I think we should see other people and break it off." She said uneasily.  
"Why would you want to break it off?"  
"Because we just don't get along like we used to. I just think its best. We could still be friends." She suggested.  
"Fuck being friends. This is probably because you like that dumbfuck Inuyasha, isn't it?"  
"Kouga, he isn't a dumbfuck!"  
"Answer the question!" he yelled at her, making her cower. She swallowed.  
"Yeah Kouga. I like him. He's nice."  
"Yeah I'll show you nice. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from him."  
"Don't boss me around Kouga. I'm not your property." She said angrily. Kouga lowered his voice and put his face inches from hers.  
"It wasn't an option. Meaning you don't have a choice, bitch." He smirked when Kagome gasped, then kissed her hard on the lips. "See you later honey." He scoffed and walked out of the room, leaving Kagome angry and confused. What was she supposed to do now? Kagome left the room slowly and headed over to the bar.  
"What can I get you?" the guy behind the counter asked. Kagome turned to him.  
"Uh, I'll just have a sex on the beach." She said. The bartender nodded and made her drink.  
"Make that two." Inuyasha said from behind her. Then he turned to Kagome. "My treat." Kagome smiled, but then it quickly disappeared when she remembered what Kouga said.  
"Inuyasha. I would love to have a drink with you, but...I...uh..." Kagome racked her brain for something to say. 'Come on...say something.' She thought. Then she looked out in the dancing crowd and figured Kouga wouldn't be able to see them in there. "Uh...what I mean to say is I want to dance with you more." She said.  
"Uh...sure." Inuyasha agreed. Kagome nodded and took him into the middle of the crowd where they couldn't be seen. Then her favorite song came on.  
"I love this song!"  
  
Whooa ooh whooa ooh whoa ooh whoaa  
  
I like that  
  
I like that  
  
Girl twirk that back  
  
Whoa  
  
I like that  
  
I like that (whooa ooh whooa ooh whoa ooh whoaa)  
  
Girl freak that back  
  
Whoa  
  
I like that  
  
I like that  
  
That's where the money at  
  
Whoa  
  
I like that  
  
I like that  
  
Girl freak that back  
  
Kaogme was shaking her hips with her hands in the air, laughing and having a good time. Inuyasha was smiling just watching her laugh and keeping up with her moves.  
  
Houston bust straight through  
  
I see me i see you  
  
Your body's callin  
  
Ima blow yo back  
  
Ill show you  
  
Put ya hands up  
  
Shake it fast on me  
  
Im that guy you need  
  
Them G's in tha pocket and im ready to roll  
  
Im on fire like a rocket and im ready to blow  
  
Dont stop get ready drop  
  
Turn around and make it pop (pop)  
  
Ahh (dont stop girl) just drop (drop)  
  
Kagome turned around so her back was against his chest and Inuyasha put his hands on her hips, while she shook what her mama gave her. Their dance was beginning to get...intimate. They just had chemistry.  
  
Whooa ooh whooa ooh whoa ooh whoaa  
  
I like that  
  
I like that  
  
Girl twirk that back  
  
Whoa  
  
I like that  
  
I like that (whooa ooh whooa ooh whoa ooh whoaa)  
  
Girl freak that back  
  
Whoa  
  
I like that  
  
I like that  
  
That's where the money at  
  
Whoa  
  
I like that  
  
I like that  
  
Girl freak that back  
  
Everybody on the dance floor was dancing close or making-out. Everyone was also grinding and sweatin. 'Damn I feel like I'm in a dance club in New York.' Kagome thought to herself. She leaned her head bacl on Inuyasha's shoulder, breathing hard. In reply, he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Yeah yeah yeah  
  
Drop...then let me see ya bring it back up top  
  
She hot like a boiling pot  
  
On tha stove like whoa here we go (here we go)  
  
I got me a piece of ya block tonight  
  
And im leaving wit somethin hot tonight  
  
She isnt got tonight  
  
Stop... you thought i lost ya  
  
This 12 inches it'll cost ya  
  
What i say ya get toss ya  
  
24's on tha whip i stay floss ya  
  
She wanna hang wit tha stars so i showed her my bracelet  
  
Ahh just drop (drop)  
  
Kagome turned back around so that she was facing Inuyasha. Then she dropped it like its hot, down to the ground, running her hands down the sides of his body.  
  
Yeah yeah yeah  
  
Turn around from tha back and um i like that  
  
Let me see it from tha front and uh i like that  
  
Yeah you know how we do  
  
Turn around  
  
Come here  
  
Let me see ya back  
  
The song ended and a slow one started , as Kagome and Inuyasha made their way back to the bar laughing.  
"You're a good dancer. We should do it again sometime." Inuyasha suggested.  
"Um...yeah. That sounds good." She nodded and they talked for a little more before Sango and Miroku came up behind Kagome, and Shippou behind Inuyasha.  
"Hey guys. What cha doing?" Shippou asked. Both teens looked at their friends.  
"Nothing. Just hangin out." Inuyasha answered.  
"Oh well kagome, I just saw Kouga and he didn't look very happy." Sango said. Kagome got a weird look on her face.  
"Uh, I'll tell you later. But right now, I think I should be getting home. I am a little tired." She fake yawned. Everyone looked at her, knowing she was lying.  
"Riiight. Well then we'll see you later." Shippou said. Kagome nodded and turned to Inuyasha.  
"Thanks, I had fun." She hopped off her barstool and kissed him on the cheek. Then she walked out with Miroku and Sango.  
"Hey, come on man. We should go too. I don't want to see Kikyo. Especially because you dumped her. She'll be mad as hell." Shippo pointed out.  
"Yeah, sounds good." Inuyasha nodded and they headed out of the club, leaving a mad Kouga and Kikyo.  
  
--  
  
A/N: Hoped you like it. I like that is one of my favorite songs right now. Yeah. Well anyway it might be a little short but the other chapters with be a little long lolz. Anyway I don't know how many chapters are gonna be in this but I can guarantee that there wont be a sequel. YEAH!! Haha jk. Anywho there you have it. R&R please. 


	4. Meet the Family

A/N: thank you thank you. This is chappie four. Yea. Anyway I just want to say that the beginning of the next chapter is a little uh...upsetting? So just hol up for it. It makes sense once the whole story is out. And sorry to all the kikyo lovers for making her a bitch. Haha I need personality lolz. So it works out. But for me to keep writing...I need reviews...  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. And I don't own Hershey's lolz. **

**--  
  
Life In The Fast Lane  
Chapter Four  
Meet the Family  
**  
After Friday night's club adventure and races, Kagome decided to lay low for a while. You never know when you could run into s hater –cough- Kouga/Kikyo –cough-. He threatened her and yeah she'll admit it, it scared the shit outta her. What would he do to her anyway? She knew he was the son of Naraku and he has money. But punishing her for wanting to be friends with Inuyasha? Which sucked because she really liked him.  
Sighing, Kagome shook these thoughts from her head. She actually needed to clear her head. So what better way then to get some ice cream?  
  
Kagome pulled open the glass door to "Wonderland Ice Cream'. The bells above the door chimed and the person working behind the counter looked up.  
"Hi, how may I help you today?" she asked in a bubbly voice. Kagome winced.  
"Uh yeah, can I get a scoop of strawberry on a sugar cone please?"  
"Make that two and change my flavor to Snickers, please." Kagome turned around and smiled, but tried to hide it by rolling her eyes.  
"Are you my stalker or something? I didn't even hear you come in," she said.  
"Well that's because you were so into picking out your flavor of ice cream."  
"That will be $2.50, please." The cashier said. Inuyasha pulled out his wallet, but Kagome stopped him.  
"You paid for the drinks. This one's my treat." She pulled out the exact amount and handed it to the cashier. Then she got their ice cream and handed Inuyasha his.  
"Thanks."  
"My pleasure." They walked off to one of the little booths by the wall and sat down. Then the door of the ice cream shop opened and an elderly couple walked in. the old women turned to Inuyasha and Kagome and cooed.  
"Oh honey. They are such a cute couple. Don't they look cute together? Almost like we did when we were their age."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Cute. I want my ice cream." The old man complained. The old lady sighed and they went up to the counter, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome to blush ten shades of red. Both ate or licked their ice cream in silence, until they were finished and went outside. They were both still thinking about what the old lady had said. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.  
"Well this is my cue. I gotta go." She waved goodbye and started walking in the direction she came from.  
"Wait Kagome." She turned around. "Wanna come over...and uh...maybe hang out?" he blurted out.  
"Yeah sounds great." She said pushing the voice that said '_you're gonna get hurt by Kouga. Don't go_' to the back of her head.  
"Great." Inuyasha led her to his car and opened her door for her, then got in his side of the car. Then as soon as he started up the RSX, he was zooming down the street.  
"Hey, Inuyasha. Ever heard of the speed limit?" she yelled.  
"What speed limit?" he yelled over the loud rock music.  
"My point exactly..." she muttered.  
"You say something?" Kagome just shook her head. After about 20 seconds they were in Tokyo heights. Inuyasha pulled into the valet parking drive.  
"Hello master Inuyasha. Let me be of service for you today." The man named James bowed and took Inuyasha's RSX. "Okay. Now that would have usually taken me 15 minutes to get here. Not 20 seconds." She said trying to catch her normal breathing.  
"That's the difference between me and you." He said cheerfully. Kagome just rolled her eyes.  
"Just remind me to never let you drive when we hang out again." Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and grinned.  
"You really, really like me. You want to keep hangin out with me." he said doing a happy dance. Kagome laughed.  
"So this is your humble abode. A hotel?" she asked changing the subject.  
"Actually, pent house. And yes, this is home." He said. He took Kagome's hand and led her into the lobby.  
"Oh master Inuyasha. I didn't expect you back so soon." His elevator worker guy said.  
"Oh, do you know if Sesshomaru and Rin are home, Minami?"  
"Yes, I do believe they are. Would you like me to take you up?"  
"Thanks." He said. When they reached his floor, they walked down the hall to their pent house. Where the door was polished wood, and the number 302 was in gold. He took his key and opened the door.  
"Hey bro. Hey Rin."  
"Inuyasha!" Rin jumped up and hugged Inuyasha, and then looked at Kagome. "Hi, what's your name?" Kagome smiled at the older girl with brown eyes and long dark brown hair.  
"Hi, I'm Kagome. Inuyasha's friend." Sesshomaru stood up and gave Kagome a skeptical look.  
"Friend, huh. Last girl Inuyasha brought home wasn't a friend. Isn't that right Rin?"  
"You really, really don't have to answer that Rin." Inuyasha pleaded. "Ahem. Kagome let me just introduce you to my brother Sesshomaru and his girlfriend Rin. Guys this is Kagome."  
"It's nice to meet you Kagome. Keep my brother in check." Sesshomaru said nonchalantly.  
"Uh, yeah, sure."  
"Alright. What are you guys gonna do right now?" Rin asked.  
"Um...just hangin out." Kagome explained.  
"I have a wonderful idea for what you guys could do." Rin said excitedly.  
"And that would be..." Inuyasha said prompting her to go on.  
"You guys should go swimming. The pool boy just came by and cleaned it and everything." Sesshomaru said. Kagome turned to Rin.  
"But I don't have a suit."  
"Oh that's okay, I bought like five new suits yesterday. We look about the same size." Both girls walked off chatting and talking about swimsuits.  
"So Inuyasha. You're sure she's just a friend." Sesshomaru said going back to his desk and shuffling papers.  
"Yea, dude. Just friends." Inuyasha said. '_I think_.' He thought to himself.  
"Riiight. We'll see how long that one lasts." He said smirking. Inuyasha headed to a guest bedroom to change.  
  
Kagome came down from a bathroom and came into the poolroom. The water was reflecting off of all the walls making peaceful designs. She unwrapped her towel and set it on a chair. Then she went over to the poolside and looked in.  
Inuyasha came into the poolroom quietly, when he saw Kagome there. She was wearing a black and red string bikini and he thought she looked...what's the word? Oh yeah, **gorgeous**. Then an idea popped into his head and he got an evil smirk on his face. He ran over to her, picked her up bridal style and threw her into the pool. She came up, breathing in air and removing plastered black hair from her face. Then she saw Inuyasha standing there, laughing his head off.  
"You should...ahaha...have seen your ...ahaha...face...ahahah...it was great...ahaha." He said mimicking her face. Kagome scowled.  
"This means war, you know." Inuyahsa shrugged and jumped into the deep end before she could pull him in. When he resurfaced, Kagome was right in front of him.  
"Uh, you know Gome. Me and the throwin you in and stuff, that was just a joke." He said laughing nervously when he saw her face.  
"I know Yasha. Hey why are you so tense?" she asked sweetly. She put her hands on his shoulders and massaged them. He immediately relaxed into her touch. Then she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Inuyasha. You really shouldn't have thrown me into the pool." She whispered sweetly. She kept massaging his shoulders as a distraction.  
"Why?" he asked shivering from her skin against his.  
"Cause I always get my payback!" she yelled dunking him under water and holding him there.  
"Kagome!" he gurgled out. She laughed just as hard as him, but stopped suddenly when she didn't feel his shoulders underneath her hands.  
"Hey Inuyasha. You can uh, come up for air now." She said uneasily. He still wasn't coming up. "Inuyasha! Stop kidding around!" she yelled. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted up on his shoulders. Then he dropped her back into the water. But when she came back up, she clung to Inuyasha.  
"Hey what's wrong?" he asked when he saw her face. It clearly had worry etched across it.  
"Hmm, well for starters. You scared me."  
"Didn't know you cared so much." He said with a smirk.  
"I don't." she said with a turned up nose. Then she brought her head back down and looked at him. "Just please don't do it again." She said quietly.  
"Yeah sure thing. I'm sorry I scared you. But you really are a worrywart."  
"So you don't want me to worry about you anymore?" she asked.  
"Thought you didn't care about me."  
"Well I changed my mind." She said with a blush. Inuyasha was surprised. So he did the logical thing anyone would do if they were surprised. He hugged her like she was a lifeline. Why you might ask? Because for the longest time in his life, he never had someone to care deeply about him, and Kagome did. Of course he had Sesshomaru and Rin, but with Sesshomaru it's only 'I'll save your life if I have to and I always got your back'. Sesshomaru always had a nonchalant shell around him, never letting any emotions seep out the cracks. His only weakness and the only person that could make him melt was Rin. And with Rin, of course she cared. She was like an older sister he never had. But that's about it.  
"So...are you hungry?" he asked when they pulled away from the hug.  
"Yeah, I am."  
"Okay." But neither seemed to move. Instead they looked into each other's eyes and slowly their heads moved in for a kiss. Their lips were only inches away, when Miroku opened the door to the poolroom. They jumped away from the kiss and Kagome went underwater. After Miroku walked in, Sango followed.  
"Hey Inuyasha. Where's Kagome? Your brother said she was here." Miroku said looking around.  
"Yeah, where is Kagome?" Sango chirped in.  
"She's underwater." Inuyasha said, his heart racing from what almost went down.  
"Underwater doing what?" Miroku asked with a perverted grin.  
"Swimming you lecher." Inuyasha said shaking his head. Sango slapped him in the back of the head.  
"You are so wrong, Miroku."  
"My dear Sango. Must you hit so hard?" he asked rubbing his head.  
"You deserved it." Inuyasha pointed out. Just then Kagome came up for air and smiled when she saw her friends.  
"What are you guys doing here?"  
"We came to hang out with Inuyasha and now that you're here, it's even better." Sango said excitedly.  
"Sounds great. What are we all gonna do?"  
"Well since it's night time already, why don't we have a bonfire?" Miroku suggested.  
"But where are we gonna do it?" Kagome asked.  
"We could have it on Inuyasha's back deck. There's a spot for a bonfire out there."  
"How often have you been over here Miroku?" Kagome asked.  
"Not much more than once."  
"Riiight. Well anyways, I gotta change." She hopped up out of the pool and went to the chair to pick up her fluffy towel. Then she walked out of the room with Inuyasha staring.  
"Hey Inuyasha. Inuyasha, snap out of it." Sango said waving a hand in front of his face.  
"What...huh. Oh yeah. Uh I gotta change." He hopped out of the pool and ran to change.  
"Miroku I think we have a love relationship forming."  
"What you talkin bout Sango?" he said like Gary Coleman.  
"What I mean is...Inuyasha likes Kagome and Kagome likes Inuyasha. But something is holdin her back. I'm gonna find out what too." She said determined.  
"Uh Sango? Are you sure that's something you really want to do? I mean remember how mad Kouga was at the club?"  
"Yeah I do. But they aren't together anymore. Which means Kagome can be with whomever she wants. And we want our friends to be happy, right Miroku?"  
"Yeah Babe. But that's not the point. Kouga's family can do things. Scary things. And they are powerful. You know that, right? Maybe we should just let it be worked out by itself, nah meen?"  
"Uh...how about we get that bonfire started?" Sango said changing the subject. Miroku shook his head and grabbed Sango's wrist. Pulling her close, he sighed.  
"Sango, please promise me. Promise me you won't get involved with the wrong people. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." Sango smiled.  
"I promise Miroku." She tilted her head up and kissed him, and just as Miroku was about to deepen the kiss, Kagome came in.  
"Hey you two get a room." Kagome said sitting down in a lounge chair. She was back in her low-rise, hip-hugging jeans and a black wife-beater that was belly-shirt style.  
"Damn it Kagome. Now I missed my chance." Both girls giggle and Miroku sighed defeated. "Okay so where is Inuyasha?" Miroku asked with a slight blush.  
"Yeah, just change the subject why don't you. He said to meet him in the kitchen."  
All three friends walked to the kitchen where they saw a kid that looked familiar going through the fridge and a girl that they recognized as a junior from school, sitting at the marble counter.  
"Uh not to be rude or anything, but who are you two?" Kagome asked. "And why are you in the kitchen?"  
"Well, one, I'm Shippou. Remember we met at that race on that Friday about two weeks ago. Well anyways, this is my girlfriend Suki. We came over to hang."  
"Nice to meet you Suki. This is my boyfriend Miroku and that's my home girl over there, Kagome. I'm Sango."  
"Nice to meet you all." She said standing up and shaking all of their hands.  
"So where is that boy anyway?" Shippou asked.  
"Um, changing. He'll probably be down in a minute."  
"No need for a minute. I'm already here." Inuyasha said waltzing up. Everybody shook from the fact that it was a little freaky.  
"Yeah, anyheywho. Let's get this bonfire started." Miroku said excited.  
"Slow your roll, Pyro. I'm lighting the fire." Sango said taking away Miroku's matches.  
"You guys are having a bonfire?" Suki asked.  
"Yep. You guys can join us if you want." Kagome invited.  
"Sounds good." The group headed outside to the back porch with Sango and Miroku fighting about who got to start the fire. Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled out a few matches, starting the fire herself. They both pouted and sat down in the chairs the spread around. Kagome was sitting next to Inuyasha and everybody was sitting next to his or her loved ones. Soon everyone was laughing and telling stupid stories.  
"Heh Miroku, remember in freshman year when Kagome was a cheerleader. She was also going out with this prep named Hobo-"  
"Hojo." Kagome muttered cutting Sango off.  
"Yeah whatever. So Kagome was dating Hobo and me and Miroku thought she was like a total snob. By the way we hate preps (A/N: no offense to all those who are preps. I just don't like snobby people not that all preps are). So anyway, we went to one of Kagome's football games and when we saw her cheer we knew she was only doing it so she could put it on her college application. She was always like giving it 5%."  
"Yeah thanks Sango. Give me some credit, would ya?"  
"Well it's true." Miroku pointed out.  
"So our little punk rocker Kagome was a cheerleader." Inuyasha said putting an arm around her shoulders. "Ra, Ra, Ree!" he said mimicking a cheerleader.  
"Heh heh heh, ya'll think that's funny huh? Guess what? Ya'll can kiss my natural Asian ass." She said removing Inuyasha's arms from around her shoulder. Then she smiled.  
"Kagome it was funny. You were always going the wrong way or you were off beat."  
"Well I was hoping to get kicked off the team maybe. That would help a little bit."  
"Yeah, yeah. No excuses needed. Point is, when she met me and Miroku, we turned her cool."  
"Yeeeeaaah, riiiiight." She said making everyone laugh. "But hey, what about you guys. When I met you, all that happened was grope, slap, grope, slap, grope, slap." Kagome pointed out.  
"Aw, the old days." Miroku said with a sparkle in his eye.  
"Yeah right. You still do it to this very day. There is no 'old days'." Inuyasha said.  
"I'm afraid to ask, but who did the groping." Suki asked with a smile. Sango got a horrified look on her face.  
"It wasn't me. It was all this boy right here. And why did you always grope me?" she asked turning her attention to Miroku.  
"Because you're my one and only Sango." He said then kissed her.  
"Aww, how sweet." Suki said. "Shippou how come you never say anything like that to me?"  
"Suki we just started going out like last Wednesday. When we get deeper into our relationship, I'll say it all the time." Suki nodded and then they started making-out. Kagome and Inuyasha sweatdropped.  
"Yeah so, anyway. Wanna come up for air!" Kagome asked the two couples. They broke apart embarrassed.  
"So, um, Kagome. You and Inuyasha are a cute couple. You seem so happy." Suki said trying to get the attention off of them.  
"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. We aren't going out. We're just friends." They said at the same time.  
"Oh, really."  
"Yeah, hey you guys want S'mores, cause I do. Let me go get that. You know, right now." Inuyasha walked back into the house.  
"Uh, let me go help him with that." Kagome followed him.  
"Okay guys. That's all the proof I need. Kagome and Inuyasha definitely belong together." Suki said.  
"Right. But how exactly do you suppose we make that happen?" Shippou asked.  
"Just got to play a little bit of matchmaker." Sango said.  
  
--(Inside with Inu and Kag)  
  
"So..."  
"So..." Both teens were at a loss for words. Everyone they ran into thought they were a couple. Not that Kagome would mind being Inuyasha's girlfriend. The only thing stopping her was the thing about Kouga. But she also really likes Inuyasha.  
"Uh, let's get these S'mores out there." He said. He grabbed a bag of marshmallows and a box of graham crackers.  
"You need chocolate, Yasha." He looked over at her.  
"Uh, yeah. Here we go." He picked up two big bars of Hershey's chocolate then they headed outside with the goods. For roasting them, they came up with the idea of extending metal hangers and making them into the handles for the marshmallows. (A/N: That's how I make my S'mores!)  
The rest of the night went by uneventful. Everyone told stories that made you laugh and when the fire died down, everyone went home.  
  
--  
  
A/N: okay I'm throwin chappie four down. Thank you for everyone reading this. And I just want to say, if anyone had any suggestions, I will take them happily. Just review!!!!!!!  
  
Later Dayz, TaintedMunkeyz

V Review! Lolz 


	5. Payback's a Biatch

**A/N: okay so here is another chapter. Like I said before, the beginning of this chapter is a little uh...angstish? (by the way, that's only a word in the dictionary of Brittany land; and yes you are in my world just visiting hehe) Actually kinda makes you wanna kick Kouga's ass. But anyway, I'll let you read it.  
  
Other A/N: okie dokie. i just want to say that after i posted that note about how i wasn't getting reviews...6 people reviewed!!! im happy because it just goes to show how much people really care. anyway i just want to shout out to these reviewers if thats otay...**

_**monkeyswitaxes44:** thank so much! you are right, i should continue so ive decided i will. and you were my first reviewer. sniff i owe most of it to you =)!_

_**DarkMoon1: **this is an author and i highly suggest you read her stories! they are positively awsome! anyway thank you! yes you can post if you want to i appreciate it!! cuz you noe you have my reviews!!_

_**shorty707:** i wont stop thank you for ur support!_

_**moomooskado:** totally like ur unsigned name. anyway i just want to say thanks and that if i don't get anymore reviews, o well, ur right...i should right for myself!_

_**to spongebobfreak112 and lilazngirl929:** thanks for your reviews really keeps me going!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own half of the stuff in my story lolz. But I will someday. Can't crush a girl's dreamz...**

****   
  
--  
  
**Life In The Fast Lane  
Chapter Five  
Payback's a biatch**

--  
  
**Two weeks later:  
**  
It was a Thursday and it was late after school. Kagome had stayed to do some research for a school project. After she was done in the library, she headed out to the school football field and sat down at the top of the bleachers. Lot's of memories from this place. Of course back then, she was on the field, not in the bleachers. Yes, Kagome used to be a cheerleader. That was in freshman year and when she was dating the most popular boy in school, Hojo. Then he moved to America and Kagome got sick of being popular. She then met Sango and the lecher Miroku and they became best friends quickly. Ah, the memories.  
As Kagome was reliving her first year of high school, someone came onto the field.  
"Kagome!" he called. Kagome looked down from the brilliant and stunning sky and her eyes focused on the figure calling her name. Slowly but surely, she descended down the metal bleachers to the field.  
"Hey Kouga..." she said uneasily.  
"Hey Kagome. What cha been up to lately?" he asked taking a step towards her. Kagome cleared her throat and stepped back.  
"Nothing much. Just you know...hangin with friends." He stepped towards her again.  
"One of those friends wouldn't happen to be Inuyasha, right?"  
"Kouga, how did you find me here?" he chuckled.  
"Kagome, I simply followed you here. But I want you to answer my question now."  
"No...I'm not hanging out with Inuyasha." She said looked down. Kouga grabbed her and she screamed. "Stop screaming." He said dangerously. Kagome nodded and shut her mouth. Kouga put his left hand behind her neck and lightly pressed his middle finger into her pulse, while with his other hand, he gripped her right arm. "You scared?" with his hand on her pulse it was like he was touching her heart, and he smirked when he noticed her beat was speeding up.  
"No..." she whispered.  
"Good." He said with a sick grin. "But that still doesn't help your case. I know you're lying to me about hanging out with Inuyasha. I have eyes everywhere Kagome. Don't lie to me."  
"I'm sorry, Kouga. Just please stop."  
"Shut up!" he said harshly. He kneed her in the stomach, making her fall to her hands and knees coughing and trying to take in air.  
"Kouga..." she coughed out. "Why are you doing this to me?" he grabbed her by her hair and lifted her head up.  
"Because you're my woman, and Inuyasha wants you. That's not gonna happen on my watch."  
"Kouga...we broke up. Why can't you leave me alone?" as if the world couldn't throw more problems her way, it started to **_poor_** rain.  
"No Kagome. You _**wanted**_ to break up! There's a big difference, sweetheart." He roughly let go of her hair and she winced. She blinked water drops away from her eyelashes, but her natural salty teardrops blended well.  
"Kouga, leave me alone, please." She whimpered. She didn't want to show weakness to Kouga, but she couldn't help it. This straight up spelled possessive, abusive, stalker guy.  
"Baby, why couldn't you just listen to me? I told you to stay away from him. I told you there'd be consequences. But noooo. You didn't wanna listen." He grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her up to her feet, tightening his grip. Kagome trembled from the cold rainy weather.  
"Kouga you're scaring me." she tried to wrench her arm free, but it was no use. So what do you do when you're afraid besides panic? **_Fight back_**.  
Kagome was still struggling to get out of his grip to no avail. So she started swinging with her free arm. She threw wild kicks and punches towards his face in an attempt to get free, but he just dodged them easily.  
"Talk about feisty. You know this is kinda amusing." Kouga said with a smirk. That just made Kagome even angrier. So she threw one more punch and it hit him. Squarely in the jaw. Kouga's head was slightly turned to the right from the blow. Kagome humphed triumphantly to herself but her brave girl act faltered when he started chuckling.  
"Wh-why are you laughing, you bastard?" she yelled at him.  
"My dear, dear Kagome. Hope it won't hurt to bad when you wake up." He said with a sick grin.  
"Hope what doesn't hurt?" she asked skeptically through the rain. One more time she tried to free herself from his grip. Didn't work.  
"You'll see. Let's let it be a surprise, shall we?" after Kouga said that...the world seemed to slow down for Kagome. First she felt the pain of Kouga holding her arm so she couldn't get free. Second she saw his fist flying towards her face looking like it could do serious damage. And third, her world went into complete darkness...  
  
--  
  
The eyelids covering Kagome's chocolate brown orbs fluttered open helplessly. Her eyes searched around the room for some type of identity. She most certainly wasn't in her room, or house for that matter. Then she sat up quickly as realization hit like a cow on a stick. She wasn't at home. But also when she sat up quickly, a pain surged through her head and stomach.  
"What the fuck?" she muttered to herself. She reached a hand up to her cheekbone, just below her right eye and winced. She searched the place for a mirror and found one over the fireplace. Wait...fireplace? Whose room has a fireplace? She really needed to find out where she was. But she also needed to see what was up with her face.  
She dizzily got up and wobbled over to the mirror. Her dark raven hair covered her face, so she brushed it behind her ear. What she saw though, made her cringe.  
Right there, below her right eye, was a nasty purple and black bruise. It really didn't match with her creamy colored skin.  
"Wow, don't I look like shit now." She sighed and looked down at her arm, which just happened to be throbbing with pain. "And I feel like shit too, what a coincidence." She cooed sarcastically. She went back over to the couch and sat down. She didn't want to investigate the apartment, but what the hell?  
As she searched the apartment, she saw that it was true bachelor status. Big screen T.V., every video game system imaginable at your finger tips, card game laid out across the coffee table. And she could have bet that in the cabinets, all there is, is Ramen and Cereal. Such a man's place. (A/N: kinda just think of what Will and Grace's apartment looks like only more...manly...lolz)  
She came down a hall where there were three doors. _'Which door do I choose Regis?'_ she asked herself with humor. She opened one door and found a bathroom. Nothing in here but steam like someone just got done showering. She took a deep breath, which smelled like...a forestish smell. Very manly. Huh. She closed that door and went on to door number two, which was, as she guessed a guest bedroom. Boring. She went to door number three. She twisted the knob and opened the door slowly. What she found was...Kikyo! (A/N: Dun, Dun, and Dun! Haha, just playin. Back to the story). What she really found was Inuyasha, his back facing her, taking off his towel to get dressed! Kagome eeped and Inuyasha let out a _'Holy Shit!'  
_ "Sorry Inuyasha!" she yelled through the door, after closing it. She ran back to the couch and hopped over the back. How she did it, she did not know. Anyway, Kagome was blushing. No that was an understatement. Kagome was so red it looked like her natural skin tone. _'He has a nice ass, though.'_ She thought giggling. Then she regained her composure when she heard the door down the hall opened.  
Inuyasha came bounding down the hall (now fully dressed) and stopped in front of the couch where Kagome was seated. She looked up at him innocently.  
"Hey Inuyasha."  
"Kagome...what did you see?" his eyes held an embarrassed glint.  
"Nothing Inuyasha. Scout's honor." She lied. He looked at her with uncertain eyes.  
"Okaaaay...anyway." He sat down next to her on the couch. "Want to tell me why I found you like this?" he asked touching her cheek and making her wince a little.  
"Uh, not particularly." She said standing up and heading into the kitchen.  
"Well you're going to have to Gome." He came up to her and looked at her cheek. "Look, I wanna help."  
"Which brings me to a few questions of my own. How did you know I was in that field?"  
"Well I called your house to see if you wanted to hang out, but Sota said you were gone. Then I called Sango and she said you were at school finishing up on a school project. But when I got there, is was raining and I found you...well unconscious." He explained.  
"Oh, well where is here?" she asked looking around.  
"Well, this is my apartment. It's next to Sesshomaru and Rin's pent house, but since me and my brother always fight, I said I wanted to get my own place. And that's what I did. I got an apartment by my brother's house." (just to let everyone noe, Inu is 18 too)  
"That's awesome."  
"Yep. Now you get to tell me who did this to you." He said sitting her down at the kitchen table and then seating himself across from her.  
"You don't really want to know." She said brushing it off.  
"Kaaagoooomeeee!" he whined.  
"Alright, alright. Kouga did it," she said quietly.  
"Oh, I am _**so**_ gonna kick his ass. For you and just because I have a reason now."  
"Inuyasha stop."  
"No Kagome. I'm serious. He deserves to have his ass kicked. I'll make him sorry." Inuyasha was so wrapped up with cruel ways to kick Kouga's ass, that he didn't hear Kagome say she was hungry and in a little bit of pain. Both emotional and physical.  
"Inuyasha!"  
"I'll kick him in the stomach."  
"Inuyasha!"  
"Then I'll beat his face in."  
"Inuyasha!"  
"What?" he turned around with a semi-annoyed, semi-worried look on his face.  
"I'm kinda hungry and I'm not really feeling all that hot."  
"Feh, I'll help you with your wounds, but for food, you're on your own." Inuyasha jogged off towards the bathroom for a first aid kit.  
"Hey! You brought me here, you big jerk!" she yelled after him. Inuyasha came back into the livingroom and sat down. Then he scoffed.  
"That's because I'm a caring and gentle soul. And I care about other people's well-beings." Then he looked up from the first aid kit to her and patted the spot next to him on the couch. "Especially you." He said quietly when she sat down next to him. She held in her surprise and decided to tease him.  
"Thanks. But have you always been such a softy. You seem much more like the type that would keep to himself." She nudged him with her elbow.  
"Whatever." He pulled out some painkillers. "Uh, I need you to lift up your shirt." Kagome raised a hand and went into full swing but he caught her wrist.  
"You're just like Miroku!" she let out a _'humph'_.  
"Actually I don't think anyone could compare to his lecherous ways. But that's beside the point. You did get punched in the stomach right? Or am I just delirious?" Kagome's face immediately turned red from embarrassment.

"Oh. Wow. I am so sorry. I just thought, well yeah you know." Slowly she lifted off her sweatshirt and, then lifted up the bottom of her T-shirt. "Well...not much damage. Just a bruise. If you had your belly ring in it would have really messed you up. Does it hurt when you sit down or move or anything?  
  
"No just when someone pushes on it or touches it," she replied.  
"Okay, you can just take an extra-strength Tylenol for that. Pain anywhere else?"  
"Hmm, let's see. Only on my face." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which it was. Inuyasha sweatdropped.  
"Right, well let me see." Inuyasha gently brushed back a few strands of black hair. "There's a cut, but it stopped bleeding. Then there's that nasty looking bruise. Ouch that's gotta hurt."  
"Inuyasha!" she slapped his hand away.  
"What, wench?" he asked, rubbing his abused hand.  
"You jerk! You don't have to state the obvious again and again! And don't call me a wench!"  
"I wasn't!"  
"Really? Then what do you call 'Oh there's that nasty looking bruise. Ouch that's gotta hurt. Oh doesn't it suck?'" She said in a mocking Inuyasha voice.  
"Are you always like this? And anyway, that wasn't...and I wasn't...well if Kouga hadn't hit you so hard, it wouldn't be there in the first place." He said turning the blame from himself. Kagome raised a brow noticing his earlier comments and the fact that he turned the attention from him to Kouga, but let it slide. Then her eyebrows furrowed despondently and she blew her bangs out of her face.  
"No...if Kouga hadn't hit me in the first place, it wouldn't be there." She said quietly. Then she brought her feet up and sat criss-crossed on couch.  
"Sorry Kagome. I just don't understand the cause of why he abused you in the first place." He said settling back into the couch. Kagome looked over at him sadly.  
"First reason is because of you." She said with little humor in her voice. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and was about to ask her the question, but she stopped him and knew what he was going to ask. "And because of me. I say because of you, because that night we were at the club, I broke up with Kouga. While I was in the middle of it, he stopped me and asked if it was because of you. I told him partly because yes I still wanted to keep hanging out with you. He told me that if I knew what was good for me, I'd stay away from you. I got angry and told him basically that I wasn't his bitch. Then he told me that I didn't have a choice. That left me angry, but I decided I wanted to be your friend anyway."  
"Surprisingly, I followed all that. Although I do have one question."  
"Shoot, cowboy."  
"How did he know we were hangin out with each other?" he asked curiously.  
"Ah, good question grasshoppa. While I was going out with him, I found out that he has people everywhere. He probably got them to spy on us or something."  
"Are they watching us right now?" he scrambled around the apartment, closing all the windows and doors so nothing could happen or no one could get in. Kagome smiled, ignoring the pain it caused to her cheek.  
"No. After my punishment on the football field, I'm pretty sure he called them off for now."  
"Punished you? You can't be serious."  
"Oh, but I am my friend. You see, whenever I do something Kouga dislikes I'll probably be punished."  
"Not on my watch."  
"Stop trying to be a hero, Inuyasha..."  
"No serious. He doesn't owe you like your some sorta slave."  
"I know, but its no big deal." She said quietly.  
"Kagome come on. You like being abused?"  
"Well, no."  
"Then let me take care of him."  
"But you don't understand. You beat up on one person and the whole family comes after you, or whatever is precious to you. It's like a freaking Yakuza." She tried to reason with him. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hands and held them in his.  
"Kagome, that's where you'll have to trust me. I wanna protect you. Promise to let me protect you." She really, really didn't want to make a promise like that. Yeah she trusted him and all, but it wasn't worth him or anybody else getting killed over. She would never forgive herself if that happened. Kagome swallowed hard. "Promise me Kagome." He said quietly. She looked down at their hands. Their fingers were intertwined and he was holding hers gently, yet securely.  
"I promise." She whispered.  
"No say the whole thing, so I know you trust me." Kagome raised an eyebrow.  
"Talk about picky," she muttered under her breath. "I promise to let you protect me Inuyasha."  
"Good." He pulled her into a light embrace, careful of her injuries. Surprisingly, the hug left them both feeling somewhat secure. "Now, how about we take care of your cheek?" Kagome nodded and Inuyasha applied some cleaner and put gauze bandage ofer it.  
"I'm still hungry." She reminded him.  
"Didn't I say you were on your own for that?" Kagome's mouth dropped open.  
"I thought you were kidding."  
"Well now you know that I wasn't. We have school tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep." He said walking off to his room.  
"Inuyasha!" she yelled hands balled at her sides.  
"What?" he asked turning around.  
"You dragged me here-"  
"Ahem, carried."  
"Whatever. Where am I supposed to sleep?"  
"In the guest bedroom." He said simply.  
"Okay, can we like, stop by my house tomorrow morning?"  
"Sure. Whatever. Goodnight."  
"Sweat dreams jerk." She muttered darkly under her breath. Then she went to work making herself something to eat. Just like she had predicted, the cabinets were full of cereal and Ramen. _'Should have known'_ she sighed.

--

Later that night, Kagome couldn't get to sleep. Her cheek was killing her and she kept thinking about all the things Kouga had said and that he would hit her again. Yes, it could happen. And damn that boy hit hard.  
But the sad thing was that she was a strong, but when it came to Kouga, she just became weak. She wasn't being cocky, but she could kick anyone else's ass if she had to. It was just something with Kouga. And she really needed to get over that if she valued her safety. And maybe even her life.  
But, nonetheless, she was still bored as hell and couldn't get to sleep. So she decided to get up and bug Inuyasha. Hey, he said he was going to protect her. So why not start now?  
Slowly, she got out of bed and headed out of the room she was staying in. then she came to Inuyasha's door, only to find it closed. _'Hope he's dressed this time.'_ She thought with a smile. She opened up the door and was swallowed by darkness, except for the moonlight flowing through that window and casting a square light on the carpet by the bed.  
"Inuyasha, are you awake?" she whispered. She really hadn't expected to get an answer but it was worth a try. She walked over to Inuyasha's bed and looked down on his sleeping form. _'He's even hot in his sleep.'_ She thought with a snort. Then she reached down to poke him. but before she could get even one annoying poke in, he caught her wrist, which mind you, scared the shit out of her.  
"Kagome?" he asked groggily. She was standing there wheezing, trying to get back to her normal breathing. Inuyasha sat up in bed. "Uh, you don't sound to good. Are you okay?" she narrowed her eyes at him.  
"Yeah, just peachy-keen." She sat down on the bed.  
"Sorry if I scared you."  
"Right...I'm straight. I wasn't scared."  
"And I'm the Tooth Fairy. Mind telling me why you're sneaking around in my room?" he said making out her figure in the darkness. The moon was reflecting in her eyes and the moon hit her skin making it look radiant.  
"Uh, sleepwalking?" she asked more than said with the shrug of her shoulders.  
"Try again." He replied bluntly.  
"Okay fine. My cheek hurts and I'm scared." She said, saying the last part quietly.  
"Scared of what?" he asked.  
"Being hit, Inuyasha." She said embarrassed. "I know it's stupid..."  
"No it's not." He said scooting over. "Hop in."  
"Excuse you?" she wasn't sure she heard right.  
"Oi, girl. Get in. When I was really young and I was afraid of things, my mom would let me stay with her. It made things better." Kagome looked at him with a smirk.  
"You used to be afraid of things?"  
"Feh, that's besides the point. Now hurry up and get in so I can go back to sleep. It was you who woke me up in the first place remember." Her smirk was replaced by an uneasy look, but hopped in anyway. It wasn't the first time she had been in bed with a guy, but with Inuyasha, it was different. Although when he put an around her waist and snuggled with her, she was a bit surprised. Kagome's back was against his chest, and she had her head hook underneath his chin.  
"Better?"  
"Much. Thanks."  
"No problem." He felt her breathing become even after a few minutes and knew that she had fallen asleep. Then his eyes opened and he lifted his head to look at the sleeping girl in his arms. He brushed back a few strands of her raven black hair, careful of her bandage. He barely even knew this girl for a few weeks and now he was snuggling with her to make her feel better. He realized that he was doing exactly what Miroku had told him not to. He was falling in love with Kagome. And hard.  
  
--  
  
The next morning, Kagome woke up in Inuyasha's room, with the sun's rays shining on her face. She opened her eyes and looked around. It didn't look like the guest bedroom she was staying in. then she saw the covers ruffled on the side of her. _'Shit.'_ She thought. She lifted the covers and found that she was still in her shorts and tank top. _'Thank the heavens.'_ She lay her head back down on his pillow, making his scent float up and she inhaled deeply, thinking that she could get used to waking up to this smell every morning.  
  
Then his alarm clock went off. She looked over at the clock, which read 7:15. School started at 8:15. Well at least she wouldn't be late with Inuyasha driving. She giggled and got out of bed. Then she walked down the hall to the kitchen, where Inuyasha was eating a bowl of cereal, deep in thought.  
"Hey." She said sitting down across from him. He looked up and smiled.  
"Mornin. You hungry?" he asked pushing the cereal box towards her.  
"Nah, I'm straight. My stomach hurts anyway. I think I'm just gonna go take a shower." She said, seeing as though Inuyasha was already ready for school. He nodded and went back to eating big spoonfuls of cereal. Kagome stood up from the table and was about to walk back down the hall, when she just suddenly hugged him from behind.  
"Kagome..?"  
"Thanks for taking care of me last night Inuyasha." She kissed him on the cheek to show her appreciation and released his confused form. She was back to the old Kagome. The one that isn't afraid to speak her mind and didn't blush when guys did 'things' (i'll leave that one to your imagination lolz). This was the Kagome that loved having a rush and a good time, but she was also smart and reserved when she needed to be. She loved fast cars, boys, and looking good, even though she didn't have to try. Yes, this was she and all that goody-goody stuff she did with Inuyasha was basically him messing with her head. It felt good to be back. With a smile playing on her lips, she headed down the hall to take a shower. When she was done, she pulled on some faded blue jeans and a black baby-T that said in white 'I can only please one person per day. Today's not your day. Tomorrow's not lookin so good either'. Then she pulled on her black and white Vans. She scrunched her wet hair with gel to make it curly, and then applied black eyeliner and a clear lip-gloss. And we can't forget about her black sex bracelets. (A/N: by the way for anyone who cares, this is what she was wearing last night at the field. But Inuyasha let her wash her clothes). She walked out of the room she was "supposed" to be staying in and walked to the kitchen, where Inuyasha was standing at the door, keys in hand and backpack slung over his shoulder. Today, he was wearing baggy blue jeans, showing his black boxers, and a baggy hunter green T-shirt. On the front it had a squirrel with a metal bat in its hands, or er...claws, and in white it said 'Protect you nuts'.  
"Ready to go princess?" He asked as he opened the front door.  
"You think that's funny? Kiss my ass."  
"With pleasure, Kagome." He said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes as they headed out to the car. Oh yes. Now Inuyasha was back to his normal self. Before he could have kicked himself for being too soft. But now he was back to his cocky, arrogant, sanguine self, with conspicuously handsome looks. No more blushing when he talks to Kagome. From now on he's going back to his old self before he met Kagome. Girls, cars, girls and life in the fast lane.  
  
"Okay so remember, we are stopping by my house." She reminded him as he threw his backpack in the back seat.  
"Yeah, yeah I got it this." He said starting up the car. Then he changed the gear to reverse. As they drove down the road and Inuyasha changed gears, the silence was unbearable.  
"So..." Kagome sighed.  
"Nobody finds out about this." He said looking away from the road to her for a second.  
"Finds out about what?" she asked, raising a slim black eyebrow and smirking, because she knew exactly what he was talking about.  
"Don't play dumb. Nobody can find out about me helping you and shit."  
"Why baby boy, don't want to loose your rep.? Don't worry about that, I make you cool."  
"Yeah whatever. I don't need people thinking I help the weak." He said with a smirk of his own.  
"Ouch Inuyasha, I think I need some ice for that wicked burn." She said fanning herself then laughing.  
"Tch, whatever," he said as he changed a gear. "And don't tell anyone about how I made you feel better either, wench. I'm no softie."  
"First of all, don't call me wench. And second, you didn't seem to think you weren't a softie when you were snuggling with me last night." She grinned widely and reached over and gave his cheek a pinch.  
"Yeah, you liked that huh? Too bad it won't happen again. You should have savored it while it lasted." He said cockily.  
"Right Inuyasha. No need to worry about that, I did. But I also want to thank you for taking care of me. Like I did earlier. If you didn't save me, I could still be out there."  
"That's not true. The janitors come to school early." He said with a snicker.  
"Shut up, meanie." she said sticking out her tongue and turning away.  
"What are we two-year-olds? I haven't heard that one in a while."  
"So I'm child-like on the inside. No biggie." She said as they came to her house. She took off her seatbelt.  
"Be right back."  
"Actually, with everything going on, let me go in with you. Besides I haven't seen your house yet."  
"Couldn't wait to come up, could you? And I thought you didn't care." She said raising a playful eyebrow.  
"I don't care. I just feel like taking a walk."  
"No you feel like taking advantage of me."  
"Either, or." He said with a smirk. Kagome rolled her eyes as they headed into the apartment building. Inuyasha looked around and also realized that they weren't in a good part of town. She led him to a flight of stairs and they started to climb.  
"Damn girl, did you have to get a room on the third floor?" he asked fake panting.  
"You can't be serious." She said turning around to face him. "And anyway, this keeps me in shape." She said with a smirk. They climbed the rest of the step until they got to her door, then Kagome pulled out her keys and fumbled with them till she found the right one.  
"Nice." He said looking around.  
"Sota! Are you here?" she called out. She didn't get an answer so she lifted her wrist to look at her watch. It was already 8:00.  
"Did we miss him?"  
"Yeah, my brother is such a dork. He probably got to school early only to skate or something. You know our school grounds are like one big skate park." she said matter-of-factly. Then she headed towards her room and picked up her black backpack.  
"Ready to go?" Inuyasha asked when she came out of her room.  
"Yeah let's go. But first," Kagome went over to the phone and looked at her messages.  
  
**_Dear Kagome,  
Sango called; wanted to see where you were. Oh and Kouga called too...repeatedly. There's no stopping that freak...  
Sota_**  
  
"Anything good?" Inuyasha asked coming over. "No, just Kouga calling me...repeatedly." She said twisting her face to show her displeasure. "Anyway, let's go now." They headed out of the apartment and back down to Inuyasha's car.  
  
--  
  
Both teens arrived at school, talking animatedly coming up to their lockers.  
"Hey guys. Eh, Kagome...what happened to your cheek?" Sango asked as she and Miroku came up to their lockers also.  
"What? Nothing's wrong with my cheek." She said getting out her schoolbooks.  
"Then why does that bruise look like you got hit in the face with a bat?" Miroku asked.  
"Felt like one too," she muttered under her breath. "Whoa wait. You can see my bruise?"  
"Uh, it doesn't exactly blend with your normal skin tone." Miroku said sweat dropping.  
"Inuyasha! How come you didn't remind me to put gauze on it this morning?" she said punching him in the shoulder.  
"Hey I'm sorry. I didn't really pay attention when you got up this morning." He said without thinking.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop and rewind that. Where were you last night Kagome?" Sango asked.  
"Damn, shouldn't that bell be ringing?" Kagome said closing locker.  
"No, you're not getting out of this one. What happened to your face and where were you last night?" Sango's eyes bore into Kagome until she couldn't take it anymore.  
"Okay, okay. I'll tell you. Just stop looking at me like that." Kagome dragged Sango off to the bathroom to tell her everything that happened.  
"So uh, where was Kagome last night?" Miroku asked.  
"At my apartment. And get those perverted thoughts from your head."  
"I wasn't thinking perverted thoughts...but now that you mention it," that got him a smack on the head.  
"Stupid pervert."  
"Sorry, sorry. So what happened to her cheek?"  
"Kouga punched her. Hard."  
"You gonna kick his ass?"  
"Oh yes. It will be like the highlight of my day."  
"Just be careful my man. You never know what could happen." Inuyasha shrugged and closed his locker, and then the bell rang.  
"Time for first period." Miroku closed his locker and they headed off to gym.  
  
--  
  
The rest of the day until lunch went by smooth. Kagome didn't have any clases with Kouga until after lunch so things were okay. That is...until lunchtime.  
  
Kagome came into the lunchroom with her friends and they found an empty table.  
"So guys. Do we have plans for this weekend? I feel like I haven't raced in a long time." Kagome said.  
"Yeah ditto. But after you three smoked those so-called pros, nobody good is coming around." Miroku explained.  
"It sucks. I need money. Kohaku can't keep bringing home all the money. I mean even though I used to pay most of it, I'm only running on like $600 pocket change." Sango said.  
"You know to any other teenager, $600 pocket change is like a dream come true." Inuyasha said.  
"Haha, yeah I know. But I guess not for us, right Kagome?" Sango said turning to Kagome. But she had a blank look on her face and her skin had turned pale. "Uh Kagome. What's wrong?" Sango was trying to find what she was looking at, and found Kouga coming towards them.  
"Don't look now, but here comes Kouga and his slutty sister, Kikyo." Miroku said. Inuyasha looked up just as Kouga came up.  
"Kagome, can we talk? It's really important." He said nicely. Kagome slumped down in the booth they were in and tried to make herself disappear.  
"Kouga leave her alone. You are getting nowhere near her. So I suggest you step." Sango said standing up.  
"Or what?" Kouga pushed her back down in her seat. "Come here Kagome. I want to talk to you." Kagome shook her head and scooted closer to Inuyasha.  
"Leave her alone Kouga."  
"This is so not my scene." Kikyo said. She walked away without looking back.  
"Okay whoa there, Kouga. You're going to apologize to Sango tight now. Because I hope I didn't just see you lay a hand on her." Miroku said dangerously.  
"I'm sorry Sango. Now can you come and talk to me Kagome." Inuyasha shook his head and stood up.  
"Kouga step down homie. I don't know if your deaf or just stupid, but I believe Kagome said she didn't want to talk to you."  
"Inuyasha stay out of this. This is between me and my woman."  
"Yet, you two broke up. In fact, I believe she broke up with you on that Friday at the club."  
By now there was a growing crowd around the group. Everyone was interested in what was going on and why these two boys have a grudge against each other.  
"Hey why don't you just stay out of my way?"  
"No why don't you just stay out of Kagome's. If you want to get to her, you gotta go through me."  
"With pleasure." Kouga swung at Inuyasha, only for him to dodge and knee Kouga in the stomach.  
"That was for Sango." He punched his head to the left. "That was for Kagome." Then he punched his lights out, knocking Kouga unconscious. "And that right there, was just because I could." Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and led her out of the crowded cafeteria. They walked and ended up in the senior hang out. That's where all the seniors usually hang out, but since there was a fight, everyone was in the cafeteria. (this is how it is at my school. theres a class quad for each uh...year. Like the freshman quad, the sophmore quad, junior quad and then the senior circle. this year ill be a sophmore yeah!!)  
"So are you okay?" Inuyasha said breaking the silence.  
"Yeah, I'm peachy. Thanks for that back there." She said with a small smile.  
"No problem. But hey, I know you have classes with Kouga after lunch. Why don't you just tell the nurse you don't feel good? I'm sure after she see's your bruise, she'll let you do something."  
"Are you suggesting I lie, Mr. Takashi?" she said in a jovial tone.  
"No, I'm saying you should take a break. You've been through a lot."  
"Yeah okay. But I thought you don't help the weak."  
"I helped you didn't I?" he said with a smirk. She hit him on the shoulder.  
"Whatever. I'll talk to you later."  
"Bye." She gave him a hug before heading over to the nurse's office.  
  
Meanwhile, a shady character was watching though the bushes. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number.  
"Yeah. Start putting a plan together. I don't care how long it takes, just as long as you get rid of him." he snapped his cell phone shut and smirked before limping away.

**A/N: okay so i was writing then when suddenly...HOLY NUCKIN FUTS!!! lolz i just wrote the longest chappie ever. usually i write about 6-pagers, but today i wrote about a 12-pager. arnt yall proud? haha okay so anyway i just want to thank my reviewers and ill get workin on that next chapter as soon as i can! just read and review and ill update as fast as i can!**

****

**Later Dayz, TaintedMunkeyz...**


	6. On The Abandoned Little Street

**A/N: hey guys. Thank you to my reviewers! Okay im totally sorry about not updating sooner. But I have a good reason. Okay not that im using this as an excuse but, school starts in about 2 weeks for me. (even though the schools around me have already started) anyway, my oh so loving school is college prep (though I hate the labels, sadly I get named a prep automatically because I go here and let me tell you im far from it) which means the work level is increased. I'm not saying that because I go here im smarter than other students in all the other schools around me because then id just be lying to you lolz. But since it's college prep and it's a cough private cough school, I have to be at the top of my game because colleges notice students in these schools first. I'm not exactly sure why but that's what I was told. Anyway im off the subject. The reason why is because in my history class I have summer reading as gay as that is and I have to practically read a dictionary (dramatization). So my book is like 85 chapters and it has like 510 pgs and its taking me forever because the subject isn't in the least bit interesting. It has something to do with the French people and a war...lolz jp. Its about the French Revolution. Ok so here is the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long. I've just been balancing between that damn book and writing for you guys. And besides that im coming out with a new story so its all gonna be peachy-keen.**

**[New story]**

**Title- Life in a Boarding Home**

**Summary- After Kagome loses everything to a fire and a couple of robbers, her world turns upside down. She's rescued from the fire by a man she does not know. He briefly tells her that he is just a man and that he is going throughout the town trying to save whoever he can. He tells her that just up in the mountains, there is a boarding home where she can go. She follows his direction and well ill let you read it. The prologue is tragic but it grows into something good.**

**Category- Romance/Humor**

**Pairings- Mir/San Rin/Sesshy Ship/OC...and as for the others like Kikyo, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga, Ayame...it switches up but in the end its Kag/Inu...and I haven't decided the other pairings yet!**

**Rating- PG id say just for language.**

**Notes- There's gonna be action too lolz. There's gonna be some mysticalness...(-.-)... riiight so just feel free to check it out when I post it. Thanks a bunch!!**

**ON WITH THE FIC! Oh and one more thing, to get into the mood of this chapter, I would suggest downloading the song 'Out Of Control by Hoobastank'. The lyrics kinda relate but kinda dont. its just because i like the song and it gives you a sorta adrenaline rush! hehe. Its rock so if you don't like rock or you can't tolerate it, just read the story without it...heh...I'm also going to describe their cars since I kinda forgot in the other chappies...**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing so don't askith! lolz**

--

**Life In The Fast Lane**

**Chapter Six**

**On The Abandoned Little Street**

--

It was three months later; ending of fall, (A/N: time goes by fast huh?) and everyone had chilled out from the encounter - and the ones afterward - with Kouga. Kagome started going to the gym, hitting the punching bag for a couple hours at a time and her little crew have been getting into fist and verbal fights with either other racers or kids from school. People who had something to say got a fist full.

But what's important is that right now, a huge race was goin down...

--

The main illegal street racing back road in Tokyo, was quiet. Almost too quiet. Pieces of loose paper from wooden poles on the abandoned street corners floated up with the night breeze. Well it was almost abandoned. If you don't count the homeless that lived in the dank alleyways. The pale winter moon didn't do much to light up the street, because streetlights flickered on and off like worn down flashlights. On one side of this back road, rundown apartments could be found, and on the other side of this street, worn down and abandoned warehouses. These warehouses were usually used to store anything that came in over seas. There were loading docks on the other side. But that's off the subject. Back to the road. One way down the road, which if your standing with your back towards the warehouses it would be down to the left, were where the streets were a little busy, even of this time of night. Cars drove by the buildings of the more, **business** part of Tokyo. That's where the warehouses and dank apartments ended, and all of Tokyo's skyscrapers begun (A/N: Okay don't sue me. im goin off of my imagination or what I've seen im movies or animes of Tokyo. I haven't ever been. So if this isn't what it really looks like just throw me a frickin bone lolz). This is where you have valets parking your cars and where most of the expensive restaurants sat. But if you were to travel down the right of this road, you'd be able to heard gathering crowds, loud bumpin music, and people talking loudly. Cars roared their engines, parked off to the side of the road diagonally, and some were even zooming down towards the skyscrapers in a flash for petty races and petty money. With each car the sped past in a snap, most likely going about 115 mph or more, they picked up scattered pieces of paper, and splashed through puddles that collected rain water in the street. Some people in the crowds that came to watch the biggest race of all were conversing with others. Some brought their cars for show, but some just liked to be spectators. Many cars had their hoods propped open and were showing off what they had, while some other were having a hydraulics competition. Skimpily dressed girls were struttin their stuff thinking they got what you don't. They say they're there for the race but you know they are really there looking to make some money. **Cough...**

Just as all the noise reached its height, it all seemed to grow quiet. Music stopped, car's engines were cut off, people stopped. You could hear a pin drop. That is until two sets of roaring engines erupted from both directions. Almost everyone turned to look to the right, and as they did, two midnight blue motorcycles sped down the street and popped wheelies at the same time in front to the crowd. Then they managed to turn their wheels so that they were facing the way they came, as if they were the grand entrance for the King. Everyone turned they heads back just in time to see a sliver Subaru and a pink Honda Civic SI, roll up to the scene. You could feel the base from the beat of the song they were playing, vibrate the ground and your chest. Although no one could see past the dark tinted windows it was obvious who it was. They stopped, their Spreewells (wheels with the hubcaps that keep spinning when the cars stops) still spinning, cut their engines off and stepped out of the car. He went to the front of his car and leaned back casually on the hood, crossing his arms over his chest, the girl from the pink car coming to stand at his side. Everyone knew exactly who it was. In the past three months, Kouga Wolf had made his way to the top. He hadn't raced as many races at Kagome and Sango and Miroku and Inuyasha, but he was pretty damn close. Tonight's race will determine who's at the very top of the street-racing kingdom.

Tonight he was wearing a baggy black T-shirt, with baggy blue jeans. He had a sweatband around his head and one on his right forearm. To complete his attire, he had on clean black K-Swiss and a toothpick in his mouth. After everyone looked to the right, they turned their heads to the left to see another gang of cars. The first car was Kagome's, her beloved black Lancer Evolution.

The next one, which everyone recognized as Inuyasha's white RSX, was as tricked out as he said before. On each side of the car there were black and dark blue flame vinyls and on the front and rear windshields there were GREDDY decals. He had a body kit on the car and under there were blue pulse neons. He had a little spoiler in the back, apc taillights, O.Z. rims and tires, the rims being 18", with blue brake calipers. The interior of the car is blue and black and under the hood he had NOS, Turbo, and cold air-intake.

After that car, there were two riding side by side. One of them was a magenta Volkswagon Golf GTI. On either side there were white and rose pink lightening vinyls. Under her car, she had white neons. The car had a body kit, red brake calipers, 17" rims on O.Z tires and STREETGLOW decals. The interior is gray and black. The other car was a midnight blue Honda Civic. It had black and gray interior, a carbon fiber dashboard, a little spoiler, O.Z. rims and tires, apc taillights, white neon lights, HONDA decals, white and ice blue flame vinyls, ice blue brake calipers and under the hood powerful engine with cold air-intake.

They stopped about 10 feet away Kouga's car and the leader of the crew stepped out of her car with a smirk on her face. She went to the front of her car and stood with her arms crossed over her chest, shifting her weight from foot to foot. Tonight Kagome's attire consisted of a black beanie, fitted black cargo pants with a spike belt and a red belly shirt that said 'Heaven won't take me and Hell's afraid I'll take over' in black lettering. For shoes she had on some black and rubber Vans with red shoelaces. She also had on black and red horizontal stripped arm warmers that went to her hands like gloves with the fingers cut off. Soon after she got out of her car, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were at her sides. Kouga did a nod of his head and the two guys that were on the bikes appeared next to Kouga and that girl. Kagome recognized they were people from school. One girl name Ayame, one guy name Ryu and another named Bankotsu.

Kagome let out a very un-ladylike snort. Then she took a chance to look over at her companions who were wearing equally smug looks on their faces, similar to the one she was sporting.

"Kouga, I'm going to pretend you're joking when I ask 'is this your crew?' and you say 'yes' as your reply."

"Just for one day, stop being the cocky bitch that you are Kagome. These guys are just as good as them." He finished, nodding to the three people that stood by Kagome.

"Yeah when pigs fly out of my ass." Her friends laughed.

Everyone around them watched and listened intently as the two rivals-once-a-couple hurled insults at each other. They ooh-ed and ah-ed when major disses were heard. Kouga set a scowl on his face.

"Shut your trap." He said, almost calmly.

"Come on Kouga. Don't be butt-hurt. I'm just having some fun. Well except for the part about your crew. Heh, that wasn't a joke." She put a finger to her chin as if in deep thought. Kouga stood upright from leaning on his car and walked halfway in between the distance of the cars. Kagome met him there.

"I believe you just threw out a challenge."

"No shit Sherlock. Can't get anything past you." She said dryly. She put a smile on her face and looked up at Kouga to see him steaming. She knew she was pissing him off by the second and she was enjoying every moment of it. Kagome quirked a brow when she heard him counting up to ten under his breath, his eyes closed. When he calmed down he looked down on his ex-girlfriend with a smug smirk on his face.

"Listen. I'd love to sit and chitchat, you know catch up sometime. How about we talk at the finish line, after I smoke you?" Kagome scoffed.

"No chance clown," she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll be the one smoking you."

"Right. You need to come back from whatever fantasy land you're in." he smirked. "But right here and now, we have a challenge hanging over our heads. Talk to your wannabe crew about how you wanna do this and we'll converse in the middle."

"Fine." Kagome stalked off towards Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango. At that moment everything seemed to go back to normal and all the noise was restored. People just hung around waiting to see what will happen.

"So, what's happening?" Sango asked as Kagome huffed.

"He's such a douche bag, I swear. 'Oh I'm gonna smoke you and my name's Kouga'." She said in a mocking Kouga voice.

"Okay, Kagome. Blow out your fuse for a second and tell us what's going on." Miroku said trying to suppress a laugh at what she just called Kouga.

"Kouga said now that we've challenged each other, we need to figure out how this is going down. How should we settle this?" she blew air from her puffed up cheeks and pulled her beanie further down on her ears to keep warm.

"Well, we already know that whoever wins this race between you guys has the title of **_the best_**. We also know that whoever wins this gets to be on the cover of **_'Import Tuner'_** with their crew." Inuyasha said thoughtfully.

"True. That would be nice. But I just wanna beat Kouga." Kagome said with another sigh.

"Right. Well this one's big. You guys are both putting down a lot of money." Miroku explained.

"How much?" Sango asked. Miroku looked up.

"Uh...only about $1,000." He said quietly. Kagome grimaced.

"Holy shit nutters, Miro. Why so much?"

"Uh...like I said. This one's big." Everyone nodded. Kagome then proceeded to take out ten $100 bills in a roll tied together with a rubber band.

"I can't lose his Miroku." She said quietly as she handed it over.

"I know. You can beat him."

"Yeah Kagome. Don't lose faith." Inuyasha said putting arm around her shoulder.

"Whatever. Looks like Kouga's ready to talk." The group of four made their way over to Kouga and his crew. Kouga handed Miroku his $1,000 easily and Kagome rolled her chocolate orbs.

"Okay guys. What have you decided?" Miroku asked calmly.

"Me and Kagome over there, are gonna race to the end of this street. We pass the abandoned part and kind of come into the business part of town. You know with the skyscrapers. We go down, it's a dead end, there shouldn't be any traffic at this time of night," he smirked. "And you'll know me and her have finished the race when we drive back up here. Unless you wanna go to the end and meet us there?" Everyone nodded, his crew included. "Alright, race starts now." He nodded to his crew. The boys got on their motorcycles and took off towards the finish line. Ayame walked up to Kouga and kissed him fully on the lips before taking off after the other boys. Kagome gagged and walked over to her car.

"Okay Kagome. You can do this okay." Miroku assured her before getting in his car and leaving. Sango did the same after wishing her good luck.

Inuyasha stopped in front of her with a small smile on his face. He opened his arms and she took the invitation happily. It wasn't usual that Inuyasha showed any feeling towards Kagome in public.

"Do me a favor will you?" he asked quietly in her ear.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful okay. If you aren't okay when you come out of this, I'll never forgive you?" Kagome smiled. She knew that was his way of showing he cared.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I promise." She smiled, then shooed him off so that the race could get started. Two girls in very short skirts and very tight tube tops, with skinny high-heeled shoes came out with handkerchiefs.

Kagome and Kouga rolled up to the start line and revved their engines. Kagome looked over at Kouga and his car. He looked over too and blew her a kiss. She turned back to the road disgusted. Then she looked at her car's clock. The time was exactly 12:05. She wasn't tired because she slept in this morning.

_**I've done everything as you say  
I've followed your rules without question  
I thought it would help me see things clearly  
But instead of helping me to see  
I look around and it's like I'm blinded**_

Kagome got into race mode. She relaxed back into her seat. She took off her beanie and shook her hair out, then returned it. Kagome then proceeded to turn up Hoobastank – out of control. The perfect music...

_**I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control**_

She drowned out all the cheering and bumping music around her. She cracked her neck and her knuckles before leaning on the steering wheel losing herself in the loud music. She fingered the pinkish jewel around her neck and brought it up to her lips to kiss lightly.

_**Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me  
Cause I don't know  
If I can trust you  
I don't understand what you want from me**__****_

"Wish me good luck." She said as she looked up to the ceiling of her car, as if to the heavens, where her parents were watching over her and Souta.

_**I feel like I'm spinning out of control  
Try to focus but everything's twisted**_

Kagome suddenly sat back in her seat as the skimply dressed girls raised the cloths above their heads. They looked at each other counting to three.

"One..."

Kagome put her hand on the shift stick and gripped the steering wheel.

"Two..."

Kouga looked over at Kagome, knowing he was going to win no matter what. With a cocky grin, he face the road again.

"Three!"

**_I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control_**

It happened in slow motion. The girls let their white cloths flutter to the ground. When the last cloth touched the ground, Kagome floored the gas and her rear wheels spun, making smoke form behind her.

_0 to 60 in 5.5 seconds._

She was slightly ahead of Kouga. She knew a Lancer could beat a Subaru (A/N: Okay this is for the sake of the story. I can't exactly say which one is better. They're kind of the same. It really depends on what's under the hood and how well the driver handles his/her ride). Anyway, Kagome picked up speed and managed to get in front of Kouga after sweeping in front of his car. As long as she was in front of him, he couldn't pass her. She looked in her rear view mirror, to see him swerving trying to get around her car. Then he disappeared from view and managed to get on the side of her, Kagome watching him instead of the road. But when she did look back at the road, she barely had time to react...

_**Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me  
Cause I don't know  
If I can trust you  
All of the things you've said to me**_

Two cars were about to cross in front of her and if she didn't act fast, there was going to be a **major** accident.

She picked up the pace and zoomed in between them before they crossed. Now that that was out of the way, she had to catch up to Kouga. She opened a lid on the dashboard to reveal the button she used for Nitrous. She pushed it and was slammed back in her seat instantly. Then in no time she caught up to Kouga having to swerve around annoying traffic. She pulled up on the side of him and he scowled, deciding to play dirty. He swerved towards her, after shifting gears. She got out of the way, just in time to come away with a scratch.

_**Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me**_

"Bitch!" she screamed over the music. She changed to gear four so she could just drive. After having to go through those two cars, she had to shift down to slow her speed, but now she shifted back up after gaining speed.

**_I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control..._**

Kouga swerved towards her again, only this time he made her have to turn away again. He took the chance and cut her off, swinging the tail end of his car and smashing it into her left front. They were coming up on the concrete blockade that symbolized the end of the **abandoned** street. By now she was spinning out of control since Kouga hit her, but she was still moving forward. Kouga crossed the finish line and came to a stop, getting out of his car to see what would happen.

_**Cause I don't know  
If I can trust you  
All the things you've said to me**_

Meanwhile, Kagome's car wouldn't stop spinning. Hoping to stop, she shut her eyes tight and slammed on the brakes, making the car jolt, lose balance and roll over until she hit the concrete blockade. The sound of sheet metal against concrete was ear deafening. Everyone fell silent and watched in horror as the car came to a hault. No one could survive a crash like that. Inuyasha and Miroku sucked in their breath and Sango was screaming as she dropped to her knees. Tears dropped from her eyes and onto hard, cold ground below her. Kouga remained silent with a concealed smirk on his face. He knew he would win (A/N: OMG what a bastard lolz. I made him so mean huh? Bad Brittany). Miroku and Inuyasha ran to the car and pried Kagome's door with a crowbar. When they were able to pull her out, her eyes were shut tight and she was breathing heavily.

_**And I may never know the answer  
To this endless mystery**_

"Shit, Kagome are you okay?" Miroku asked. Sango came over and embraced her best friend, tears in her eyes, and Sango rarely ever cried.

"I was so scared. Please tell me you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just gonna smash Kouga's fucking face in." she stood up with their help and walked over to Kouga a little wobbily. She only had a few cuts and bruises, but besides that she was only shaken up.

"Kagome. Are you okay sweetie?" he asked in a mocking tone. _**Import Tuner**_ reporters were standing by.

**_And all along I thought you would be there  
To let me know I'm not alone  
But in fact that's exactly what I was_**

"You little shit! You couldn't win without playing dirty, could you?!" she screamed at him. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins and before she really knew what was happening, she punched him.

**Hard...**

The sound of a fist against cheek and jaw bone, sounded through the air. Kouga's little sex toy, Ayame, walked up and caressed his cheek, his head still turned.

"You little Bitch. How dare you hit him," Kagome turned her murderous glare towards the girl and she shut her trap immediately. Kagome was about to hit him again but a strong arm wrapped around her waist and hauled her towards Sango.

"Put me down! Let me at him! I said put me down!" she was kicking and screaming and Inuyasha set her down next to Sango. Then Sango had to hold her by her arms to restrain her. Obviously she wasn't that hurt from the accident. Sango sweatdropped. "Kouga! You're lucky she's holding me back!" she spat angrily.

"Kagome! Stop it!" Inuyasha's strong voice thundered and cut through the silence. She looked up in surprise, for he never yelled at her unless it was one of their stupid petty fights. She swallowed hard and bowed her head in shame. Inuyasha then walked with the calm of any storm, Miroku, to got settle things with Kouga.

"Give me my money, so I can get the hell out of here, Houshi." Kouga said in a low voice. "I won fair and square." Miroku smirked.

"Yes, it is true you won. But not fair and square," he pointed to Kagome's car, which was just a big pile of junk now. "And that right there, is proof."

"Tch, whatever. That bitch was trying to be me. Well guess what Kagome?" he asked raising his voice so she could hear. "You can't be me, cause I'm the best and I think this race just proved it." he said smugly. Kagome growled and Sango had to strengthen her hold. The reporters were jotting down his words, but Inuyasha stopped them. Miroku spoke again.

"Sure you want to claim the title of the best? I mean, I can see it now: **'Kouga wolf claims title of the best drag racer in Tokyo, Japan, by playing dirty with his opponent'**. Yeah Kouga, has a catchy ring to it. So here's the deal. We're going to have a rematch a-"

"Oh hell no! I won!" Miroku put up a hand to silence him.

"What? Afraid you can't beat her again?" Kouga didn't open his mouth. "That's what I thought. So like I was saying. We're going to have a rematch. But this one will really determine who's the best of the best. I'll be keeping the money, since I'm the coordinator. But we're going to need some time. You know her car looks like shit, no thanks to you, so I'd say in about four weeks. I can have her car looking like it was. Give me that. And in four weeks, we'll race agin and whoever wins gets the money and the title and their spot on the cover of _**Import Tuner**_. Deal?" Kouga looked at his outstretched hand.

"Yeah deal." he said shaking it.

"Great, now that that's established, let's get one thing clear," Inuyasha started.

"Yes, Takashi?" Kouga said coldly.

"If you ever do another thing like that to hurt Kagome again, you'll be six feet under." He said in a deadly tone.

"Was that a threat?" he said standing up from his sitting position on the hood of his car.

"Yeah, and I can follow through with it right now if you'd like." Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles. Before he could even get within a foot of Kouga, two handguns were positioned in front of his face. He looked up over the guns at Kouga, to see him smirking and that girl Ayame smirking too.

"Back the **fuck** up, Takashi." Kouga growled. "I'd love to take you up on that offer but uh, I got some ass to tap. You know how we do. Catch you later." he did a mock salute and took off in his Subaru, Ayame following in her car. When they were far enough gone, and you could hear sirens wailing towards their direction the two boys hopped on their motorcycles and sped off. By now the place was empty, especially since you could hear cop cars coming.

"We gotta get out of here guys." Mirok announced. Sango nodded and let Kagome to her car. Miroku had a friend standing by with a tow truck just in case this happened. He loaded Kagome's car on his truck and took off.

"Later man." Inuyasha said quietly and with that the horrible night ended on the abandoned little street, police sirens wailing in the background...

_**And I may never know the answer  
To this endless mystery..**_

_**I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control...........**_

--

**A/N: Whoo! Well that's the end. Sorry again that it took me so long to update. Goodness it took a while to come up with this chapter. I was having a major brain fart. So yeah sorry again. Man I just have to say that these guys had major potty mouths in this story. I mean seriously. Im such a bad influence on the younger children of this age. Heh jus playn. So yeah, good chapter if I do say so myself. Oh yeah and if anyone thinks that you can't come out of an accident like that with only bruises and scratches then your wrong. I'm living proof lolz. Not everyone can be lucky but God was on my side. So yeah anyway hope you enjoyed. Read and Review please!**

**Later Days, TaintedMunkeyz**


	7. Heart On My Sleeve

**A/N: PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING NOTE!!! If you haven't already, please go back and read chapter six. I took out the authors note and so it really is 6 chappies but without the author's note. So for those that thought I hadn't updated it's there...Okay guys. Here it is. Sorry for the long wait. School starting, I had my orientation today and then classes start tomorrow. So anyway yeah I've been busy as you can tell, but im trying. Okay one of my reviewers asked if I would put more Inu/Kag. So you got your wish. It just so happens I had this chapter played out in my head before I wrote it and that couple's fluff was included! Okay so here's chapter seven!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own a thing...**

**Life In The Fast Lane**

**Chapter Seven**

**Heart On My Sleeve**

-- **(Kagome's P.O.V) **--

I guess I can't call it depression...

...because I'm not really depressed...

Just **hella** pissed off...and I think we all already know why; stupid Kouga and his big ego. I'm serious here. This is probably why I've been at the gym for hours on end. Some days it's one hour. And others it can range to five. I hit the punching bag, imagining its Kouga's face on the material. Lets out a lot of stress. But today - which just so happens to be the day right after that stupid race - I've surprised myself by being here for six hours. Got up late and since the owner of the gym is one of my good friends, he gave me a job and the keys to open and close whenever I damn well please. So here I am. Late into the night, hitting the punching bag with all I've got.

I understand that maybe, just maybe, I'm over working my mind and my body. But what do I care? I have a lot of steam to blow off. How the hell did I let him win? Why in the world would he want to play dirty? Was he that desperate to be at the top?

**It pisses me off!**

I guess I can say that people are worried. My phone has been ringing off the hook and the special ring for text messages sounds like every ten minutes. How am I supposed to concentrate, knowing that that phone is going to sound every ten minutes? It's like Chinese Water Torture. I'm slowly losing my mind. Maybe I should turn it off?

...**probably...**

It just makes me upset. I know they all want to talk about that happened. I'm just not ready for that now. It's so frustrating thinking about that stupid race. My car is totally, well, totaled and where am I supposed to get that money? It needs all new everything. Sure, yeah, Miroku decided he was going to help me out. He has hella connections, but it feels a little wrong. Putting all my dependency on my friends.

On top of that stuff, I'm not getting any more leads on my parents' case. Street racing was supposed to lead me closer, mainly because everybody knows everything these days. I guess I was sorta wishing that maybe, just maybe the guy would notice me if I made it to the top. Of course nobody else knows about my secret goals. Well except Sota. But that's it. Everyone else would think I was crazy. What am I supposed to do? I feel so...lost...helpless...upset?

And now...just thinking about my parents' murder makes my eyes sting with tears. Again, I question: What am I supposed to do???

This world is hella screwed up...maybe I should just take myself out of it to be with my parents...

-- **(Normal P.O.V)** --

"Ugh, where the hell is she? And why isn't she answering her fucking phone??"

Give you three guesses on who this could be...

"Inuyasha, language. She probably has it off or something." Miroku explained calmly. They were currently sitting at WacDonald's getting a bite to eat.

"Yeah, I'm sure she's fine." Sango piped up, after stuffing a few fries dipped in ranch in her mouth. (OMG fries with ranch is bomb)

"How can you guys be so calm? One it's already 10:00 and two it's raining Zebras and Dogs outside."

"Zebras and Dogs?" Miroku asked with a smile.

"I just don't particularly like cats that much, that's all. But you're sidetracking my mind. Kagome could be stranded or something."

"Oh My Bob, Inuyasha. Shut up. She is fine. If she weren't, she would call us. Jeez, I'm surprised you don't have the FBI on her already." Sango said exasperated.

"They were next on my call list." He said crossing his arms over his chest, following that with a glare.

"Inuyasha, are you sure that you and Kagome aren't like...a couple? Because, my goodness you are one over-worried boyfriend if that's that case." Miroku said pondering, while stroking his chin. Inuyasha's cheeks happened to turn an interesting shade of pink.

"No Miroku. We're just friends. What gave you that idea?"

"Hmm...only the fact that you blush whenever someone asks if you to are going together and uh...oh wait, this ones the winner, you might want to listen up for this..." he paused for dramatic effect. "You practically love her!" he said loudly, which got the attention of other people in the fast food restaurant.

"I don't like her like that okay. I mean I love her as a friend, but that's it," he protested, the blush getting deeper.

"Sure, you don't. You've got it bad for that girl." Sango said with a nod of her head. Inuyasha's glare turned murderous.

"Jeez guys. Wanna give me a break?"

"Nope," they chorused simultaneously. Inuyasha scowled.

"Whatever. I'm going to keep trying Kagome." He picked up his cell phone and dialed Kagome's number. Sango and Miroku shook their heads.

**(Back with Kagome)**

Kagome took a roll of white gauze bandage and re-wrapped her knuckles. She took a swig of water before putting her hair up in a messy bun. She was wearing a white sports bra, with black workout sweats with the white stripes down the sides.

She shook out her arms, and cracked her neck. She walked over to her phone to check her messages.

**41 missed calls. Good God.**

She clicked the phone off. 'They're probably all from Inuyasha'. She shook her head and looked out of the tinted windows that stretched from floor to ceiling. 'Great. Now it's raining. And hard." She blew some air from her puffed up cheeks and hit the punching bag.

**Left. Right. Kick. Kick.**

**Right. Left. Kick. Kick.**

'_Have to get money for my car_'. **Kick. Left. Kick.** '_Have to kick Kouga's ass_'. **Right. Kick. Right.** '_Have to find another apartment'_ **Right hook. Left.** '_Why the fuck it this happening to me?_' **Kick. Kick.** '_I miss you momma and daddy. You were murdered and I can't do a damn thing about it. I need you so bad_'. Kagome started hitting the bad harder, all her emotions coming out to the surface. She ignored the pain she felt in her knuckles. She ignored how tired she was making herself. She ignored the fact that tears were falling freely from her eyes and that her 'I'm okay and absolutely nothing is wrong' mask was deteriorating quickly.

"Why the **fuck** can't I do anything?! Argh!?" with one last kick, that had everything she was feeling, she kicked the bag, splitting it in half. In a matter of seconds, the top half was empty and the bottom half was laying on the ground, all it's contents emptying out. Kagome collapsed to her hands and knees, physically and mentally drained. Tears fell from her eyes and onto the mat below.

"Whoever did this to me, will surely get what they deserve." She vowed. "I'm sorry momma. I'll avenge your deaths..."

**(Back to the gang)**

"Okay guys. I tried her phone enough times. Maybe she already called my house and left a message. I'm gonna go now. Catch ya'll later." Inuyasha stood up from his seat and walked out the doors.

"Good grief. Okay. Now that he's gone, let's go to my house and watch a movie." Sango said standing up. Miroku followed suit and stood up with her.

"Are you sure you wanna watch movies?" he gave her a little pat on the butt.

"Pervert!" she shrieked. Miroku was on the ground swirly-eyed with a red handprint on his cheek.

"Sango my love. Why you gotta hit so hard?"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe I was hoping to knock some sense into you." She helped him up, and together they headed out of WacDonald's and over to her apartment.

**(With Inuyasha)**

Inuyasha whistled a tune he'd just heard on the radio and walked into the kitchen to get a soda. He opened the fridge, took out a soda, popped the top and closed the fridge door with his foot. He was about to take a sup, when a knock sounded on the door. He paused, but the same knock continued.

"I don't want any!" he yelled at the door and turned down the hall to go back to his room, but the knocking persisted. "Stupid salesman." He grumbled and cursed and went to open the door. But what he saw almost made him drop the can of soda.

"Trying to get rid of me already?" Kagome asked with a quirked brow.

"Uh, Kagome. What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" she walked past him into the apartment, and then turned back to him.

"No. Why would you ask that?" her hair was wet and she had showered and changed into some jeans and a long sleeve red shirt, with the sleeves going down past her knuckles.

"Maybe the fact that it's late and you're at my apartment." Kagome put on a fake smile, although Inuyasha could see through it.

"Um. I need to talk to someone. And I chose you. I have a lot on my mind." She gave a half-hearted laugh and wiped a tear from her cheek, everything coming to mind. "I thought maybe you could help." Inuyasha closed the door and walked over to her. He realized that her eyes were already red and that she had been crying for a while now.

"What's wrong?"

"I, uh, I just have a lot on my mind. And I can't handle it all right now...at once." She said. Kagome tried to rub her eyes to get rid of the tears, but it made it worse.

"Okay, uh. Just please don't cry." He said hastily. "Go rinse you face with cold water and I'll get you a glass of water. Try to calm down okay?" he shooed her off to the bathroom. When she was gone, he ran to the kitchen to make a phone call, before she came back.

**-- (Ten minutes later) **--

**Click.**

"Who was that?" Sango asked, not tearing her eyes away from the movie they were watching.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said simply.

"What did he want?" she asked, not looking at him. They were cuddling on the couch watching **2Fast2Furious** and then Miroku's cell phone rang.

"Well apparently Kagome showed up at his apartment. And she wasn't doing okay." He said.

"What happened?"

"Uh, I don't know. He has to talk to her. I guess she was havin a breakdown. Remember she had one right after her parents' death. Maybe she's having another one. Lots of things have happened."

"True. Like her breaking up with Kouga, and him abusing her. And she's been having a lot of races lately. Well except for now she can't because her car is messed up- hey, when are we gonna work on that?"

"Um, I think bright and early tomorrow. I guess now Inuyasha is bringing her over and we'll go to my friend's garage to see what needs to be done and if there's anything we can save."

"Good idea. But it just makes me mad. If Kouga didn't wanna win the Bobforsaken title of the best, he wouldn't have played dirty. It's all his fault."

"Calm down, Sango. I'm pretty sure he didn't mean to do drastic damage. Okay so he did want to mess up her car so she couldn't race. If it didn't kill her, I'm sure that it made her stronger."

"You're right. I just hope she'll be okay. I mean, she'll probably be upset for a while, though she'll try to hide it. She has a strong girl façade, but on the inside you know she's hurting. I guess Kagome doesn't wear her heart or her emotions on her sleeve where the world can see. She keeps her emotions to herself. She told me one time that she doesn't want to tell her friends her problems because she thinks it's a burden. She's so noble, putting people before herself, even when she's crying out for help." Sango shook her head and Miroku tightened his arm around her.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that is she doesn't wear her heart or her emotions on her sleeve, for the world to see she might let Inuyasha near her heart. Maybe he'll even be her night in shining armor." Sango looked at him thoughtfully.

"Since when did you become an expert on relationships and people's emotions?"

"I'm hurt Sango. I have a little itty-bitty sensitive side."

"I'm so sure. Is that the same side you use to pick up girls?"

"It worked on you, didn't it?" Sango lightly punched his arm.

"No. I suppose that maybe it was you charm and maybe the fact that once you met me, your wandering hands only groped me." Miroku got a big mischievous grin on his face. "Oh no you don't. It's also the fact that I've gotten used to hitting you. Why in the world did I agree to letting you move in with me?"

"Because I'm irresistible, and you love me," he said stealing a kiss.

**(With Inuyasha and Kagome)**

Kagome came out of the bathroom with red eyes and a sniffy nose. She walked over to the couch, sat down and wrapped herself in a blanket that just so happened to be on the arm of the couch. It was still raining pretty hard and thunder cracked in the sky. She didn't wanna go out in the storm, so maybe Inuyasha wouldn't mind letting her stay here for a night...or maybe more than a few nights.

"So wanna tell me what's wrong? I feel like we've done this whole thing before." Inuyasha came out of the kitchen with two mugs of hot chocolate, and sat down next to her.

"Oh, lot's," she started, rubbing her eyes. "Let's start with problem number one. I need to find somewhere to live, or I'm going to be homeless." She said bluntly.

"Can I ask why?"

"Well, Sota and Kohaku are so nerdy, that they got all of their credits out of the way before second semester, so they got their diplomas and their moving, hittin the road. They decided to take some time off before college then they're going to a university in Kyoto or something. They are going to be roommates. So that leaves me with Sango. Well that's not going to work because Sango and Miroku have decided that they are going to live together. Miroku wants to leave his parents anyway. And I am defiantely not living with those two. They seriously get freaky like three times a week. But that's off the subject."

"Wait. Why can't you just pay the rent like you have been?"

"Because Sota used to pay haf before and now that I can't race for a while, I'm screwed. Yes, I have two jobs, but it's still not enough to cover the rent."

"So...you're going to be homeless."

"Pretty much. So that's why I've been trying to look for apartments, but it's not easy on such short notice. Since I can't pay my rent, I'd say that I have about a month left. Then I'll just be kicked out. I can't be homeless. I still have to go to school. Anyway, I wanted to ask. You've been here for a while, so I'm assuming that you know this place pretty well. Any cheap apartments around?"

"Uh, not that I know of. But I'll keep my eyes open, just in case I find something good."

"Thanks." She said quietly. They sat in silence for a while, sipping their cocoa, before Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"So since that was problem number one, what else is there?" he asked cautiously.

"Well besides the fact that I need to make more money for an apartment AND my car, a lot of pressure or I guess determination is riding on me to beat Kouga..." she trailed off, looking away from him.

"Well, I know that it'll be money but, is there another reason you wanna beat him so bad?" Kagome looked back at him, her eyes tearing up.

"Uh, it's, uh. It's just something that has something that has to do with my parents' death." She said quietly, a silent tear running down her face.

"Oh Kagome, I didn't mean-"

"No, it's okay. I haven't talked about it in a while. I need to." Inuyasha nodded and scooted closer to her, pulling her into an embrace. Her silent sobs racked her whole body and his. She pulled away slightly, wiping her eyes and let out a small hiccup.

"My parents, they were mu-murdered. After they were shot, the killers set our house on fire, burning their bodies instantly and killing them if the gunshot wound didn't do it already. T-the police worked on their case for a while, trying to find that murders' slip-ups. But they couldn't f-find anything and they just gave up. Just like that. But even though the police gave up, I haven't. Street racing used to be something I did for fun, behind my parents' backs, just because it was illegal and it gave me such a rush. But after my parents were killed, I was told that the leader of the pack of those bastards used to be a street racer, a damn good one at that. So I made street racing my life, vowing to make it to the top, to be the very best so that maybe this guy would notice me. Maybe he'd come after me and I could give him what he deserves." Inuyasha jumped up off the couch.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of!" he yelled. Kagome got up and slapped him, her mouth open in a gape.

_**I don't know what it is that you've done to me  
But it's caused me to act in such a crazy way  
Whatever it is that you do when you do what you're doing  
It's a feeling that I want to stay  
'Cuz my heart starts beating triple time  
With thoughts of lovin' you on my mind  
I can't figure out just what to do  
When the cause and cure is you, you**_

"**How dare you**!! Do you have any fucking idea how it feels to lose something or someone you love!?" she screamed, poking him in the chest. He swiped her hand away.

"Yes! Actually I do! My parents were murdered about two years ago. I was about as stubborn and headstrong as you are. I went out in blind rages trying to give whomever that person was, what he deserved!"

"That why is my idea stupid, huh?!"

_**I get so weak in the knees  
I can hardly speak, I lose all control  
Then somethin' takes over me  
In a daze, your love's so amazing  
It's not a phase  
I want you to stay with me, by my side  
I swallow my pride  
Your love is so sweet, it knocks me right off of my feet  
Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak** _

"Because you're trying to do this by yourself! I learned the hard way. Before you even come close to the so-called leader, you have to get through his people. It **is** like the Yakuza. I didn't catch a glimpse of whoever the main murderers are! I got shot before I was even sure what was going on. They play dirty – I'm lucky I'm even alive." Tears were running down Kagome's face.

"What am I supposed to do then? Inuyasha, I'm so lost, and as much as I hate to admit it, I'm helpless. I know I'm going to have to get a little dirty. I just want to avenge my parents. Tell me, what the hell am I supposed to do? Tell me please, Inuyasha..." she broke down and tiredly sat down on the couch behind her. Inuyasha sat down and wrapped his arms around her again.

_**Time after time after time I've tried to fight it  
But your love is strong, it keeps on holdin' on  
Resistance is down when you're around, pride's fading  
In my condition I don't want to be alone  
'Cuz my heart starts beating triple time  
With thoughts of lovin' you on my mind  
I can't figure out just what to do  
When the cause and cure is you, you**_

"I'll help you with this okay? The police never found my parent's murder either. Chances are, it's the same guy," She sniffed.

"Sorry about your cheek."

"Not like it hurt." He said with a cocky smirk. Truth be told: it hurt a little bit. Kagome smiled through her tears, and then became serious again.

_**I get so weak in the knees  
I can hardly speak, I lose all control  
Then somethin' takes over me  
In a daze, your love's so amazing  
It's not a phase  
I want you to stay with me, by my side  
I swallow my pride  
Your love is so sweet, it knocks me right off of my feet  
Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak  
**_

"Hey Inuyasha. I don't usually cry a lot. So don't think I'm weak or anything. And can we keep our plans on the DL. At least for now?"

"Sure thing." She pulled back and rested her back against the arm of the couch, but she still in Inuyasha's arms.

"And Inuyasha...please don't pity me okay?" she asked quietly and looked up at him.

_**I get so weak  
Blood starts racing through my veins  
I get so weak  
Boy it's somethin' I can't explain  
I get so weak  
Somethin' 'bout the way you do the things you're do-oo-oo-in'  
Knocks me right off of my feet (off my feet)  
Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak (I get so)**_

"I don't," he whispered. He cupped her cheeks with both hands. Inuyasha bent down and rested his forehead against hers. They stayed in that position for a while. His arms were around her waist, her hands resting on his shoulders, and forehead against forehead. That was until Inuyasha moved his head and kissed her neck lightly. Shivers were sent down Kagome's spine as he placed more soft kisses along her neck. Kagome bit her lip and turned her head to meet Inuyasha's eyes. He moved one of his hands from the side of her waist and put it on the pulse point on her neck. He could feel her heart beat speed up, along with his. He grinned.

_**I get so weak in the knees  
I can hardly speak, I lose all control  
Then somethin' takes over me  
In a daze, your love's so amazing  
It's not a phase  
I want you to stay with me, by my side  
I swallow my pride  
Your love is so sweet, it knocks me right off of my feet  
Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak**_

"What?" she asked softly.

"Nothing." He was happy that he could make her heart speed up, while she did the same to him. Leaning her head up a little, she brushed her lips against his, leaving them to tingle. He did the same to her and they teased each other for a bit, before Inuyasha leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Both smiled, pulling each other closer, their lips coupled in bliss.

_**I've tried hard to fight it  
No way can I deny it  
Your love's so sweet  
It knocks me off my feet**_

When Inuyasha opened his eyes, she was wearing a small smile, although her eyes told differently. They were asking him to take her pain away...

**...and he planned to do exactly that...**

**A/N: Fluffity-Fluff-Fluff. Lol. Okay so here it is guys. Hope you enjoy. What new things will arise? Will Kagome beat Kouga in her next race? Can they get her car fixed in time? What will happen with her apartment situation? Tune in next time to Life In The Fast Lane! i'm workin on chapter 8 now so that i can get it in, before i get drowned with too much HW!**

**Later Dayz, TaintedMunkeyz**

**Read and Review please!!! I'll be your best friend...**


	8. Christmas Spirit

**A/N: Hey guys. Well sorry for not updating sooner. Gosh I dunno school's a bitch right now lolz. And yeah. As promised, I did get swamped with homework. I already had this chapter written out, but it wasn't typed so that what im doing now. So yeah sorry for the long wait. I tried to free a weekend so that I could do this. I just have to say that my updates really wont be the quick together. Sorry. Oh and I wanna noe, is anyone like reading or liking my other story, cuz u noe, I aint getting much feedback. But yeah. So um, I just wanna say that I can't promise anything. Im really trying I swear. So yeah um...lets see. this chapter should be long. Sorry if it isn't. and that I have a new story coming out. Gosh I noe 'why is Brittany starting another story?'. Well its just that I had this little idea and I want to get on with it so that you know, I don't lose it. it'll be a great story...I know it! look at that determination...oh ya! So ok lets get on with the chapter. But before I do, one of my last reviewers asked what the name of some of the songs I used were. I now realize that maybe, just maybe, I should have put a list of songs up so that if people like the lyrics, they can download or listen to em. Good idea huh? Lolz. So yeah here ya go.**

**Song List:**

**-I like that – by Houston ft. I-20, Nate Dogg, & Chingy**

**-Out of control – by Hoobastank**

**-Weak – by Jojo**

**-Fallen – by Mya**

**I think that's it...there will be more**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even the tree in this chapter...sniff**

**--**

**Life In The Fast Lane**

**Chapter Eight**

**Christmas Spirit**

**--**

Well...Christmas time is near. And everybody's jolly. The teachers are all in a good mood, not giving out much homework, especially since everyone had to study for semester exams. Instead of having exams before winter break, everyone took them after the two-week period. They also had a Winter Mixer coming up. So much fun; Tis the season to be jolly!

--

"You guys! What is this shit? How am I supposed to take this damn test when I don't even get this shit?" Sango asked frantically. Miroku sighed and looked over at his hysterical girlfriend. Well...it was almost the season to be jolly.

"Baby. We've been learning this all year and you've managed to keep an **A** average. I'm pretty sure this test will be a breeze for you." He said reassuringly.

"Yeah, sure. I know you're lying to me. I mean Honors Algebra II is my worst subject." She said flipping through all the pages.

"Sango, calm down!" Kagome said joining the conversation. Currently, Kagome and the usual gang were hanging out in the Senior Quad in the grass and getting some last minute studying time in before their last final. After that they were all going to go home and enjoy a fun-filled weekend. "I'm sure you'll do fine. We all will, on whatever test we have."

"She's right, you know. If you worry about not doing well, you'll sike yourself out and then you'll forget all the material. Don't want that to happen, do we?" Inuyasha asked to try and calm Sango down. Shippou was sitting on the ground near the pick nick table eating loads of candy.

"Dude, I am **soooo** prepared!" he said all hyper. He held up a freezer Zip-Lock bag filled to the brim with # 2 yellowish-orange pencils. "I'll never run out! Know what I'm saying my home skillets?" Kagome shook her head.

"Great...Now we have Sango, who's freaking out and Shippou's sugar-high and trying to act gangster. I say they've just about gone over the edge, don't you?"

"Come on Ship." Suki shook her head also and lead her boyfriend off to go get some water. Sango stood up suddenly.

"Shit! I can't take it anymore. I'm gonna go sharpen my pencils. You can never have enough pencils." Everyone nodded his or her heads slowly as Sango got up and walked off to the nearest pencil sharpener.

"Uh, I better make sure she doesn't hurt herself." Miroku stood up, but stopped as Kagome spoke up.

"Hey Miro. Try and calm her down please."

"Yeah, I got this." He rushed off after Sango, to no doubt calm her down by making out with her. Kagome shook her head **again**.

"And then there were two." Inuyasha said with a smile. He scooted closer to Kagome, wrapping his arms around her waist so that her back was against his chest and kissed her on the neck.

"Na-uh, Yasha. I gotta study too." She said looking at the book in her lap. Inuyasha paused and looked her in the face from the side, a cute pout on his features.

"Aw, come on, you're too much of a nerd already." He placed a soft kiss upon the temple on the side of her head and she smiled.

"I'll pretend that's a compliment."

"Please. I'll be your best friend" he said in a voice that was supposed to make her tempted.

"I already am your best friend," she said not tearing her eyes away from her book and popping the gum she was chewing. Inuyasha leaned into her ear and gave her earlobe a little nibble, making a soft giggle erupt from her mouth.

_****_

_**You complete me**_

_**Like air and water boy**_

_**I need thee**_

_**And when I'm in your arms I feel free**_

_**Fallen**_

_**My heads up in the clouds in love**_

_**I'm proud**_

_**To you say it loud**_

_**Like an accident it happened**_

_**Out of nowhere**_

_**It just happened**_

_**And I aint mad at all**_

_**Because I've**_

"Okay then. If you stop studying, and focus your attention on me, I'll reward you in the end." He whispered. Kagome grinned and decided she would play his game. She put an innocent look on her face, and twirled a lock of her black hair, blowing a green mint bubble made with the gum she was currently chewing.

"But Inuyasha, what's more rewarding than an **A** on your final exam?" she felt him grin against her ear, and his hands moved under her red tank top to her midriff, and his fingers played with her belly button ring.

_****_

_**Fallen**_

_**Head over hills**_

_**I've fallen**_

_**In love with you**_

_**I've fallen**_

_**And I can't get up**_

_**Don't wanna get up**_

_**Because of love**_

"Pleasure?" he asked, before moving back down to her neck and sucking her pulse point. The fingers that were on her book pages, moved up, to intertwine with his. Kagome bit her tongue as her eyes closed, as to bite back a moan.

_****_

_**Touch me**_

_**Hold me**_

_**Love me**_

_**Kiss me**_

_**In love with you**_

_**Talk to me**_

_**Caress me **_

_**Play with me**_

Why did Inuyasha do this to her? He made her stomach do flip-flops, and he was always making her blush now. Kagome Higurashi **never** blushes. It only started when she met Inuyasha...

_****_

_**Fallen**_

_**Head over hills**_

_**I've fallen**_

_**In love with you**_

_**I've fallen**_

_**And I can't get up**_

_**Don't wanna get up**_

_**Because of love**_

And he came into her life, almost a stubborn and headstrong as her, matching her spirit and personality, while he also had manners, style and well just about everything. He could make her weak in the knees and feel safe at the same time. She could let her guard down around him and she always felt at home in his arms. He protected her when she needed him and didn't once judge or ask anything from her. He was a great person, almost too great, and Kagome had to wonder if this was a dream she'd wake up from, or if it was for real.

But she guessed she got her answer when a wave of pleasure passed over her and the only feeling she felt was **numb**.

Oh, and another thing about Inuyasha?

Gods, he was the hottest guy she had ever met. Anything he wore was sexy and she felt herself attracted to him more and more everyday. Not just his body but also his whole self in general. She loved his personality and although she had yet to discover his body, she had no doubt in her mind that she would be displeased. She supposed you could say that she was waiting for the right moment. Furthermore, she supposed that the forbidden fruit identified as Inuyasha had been tainted already but that didn't mean she was going to taint him even more.

Well at least not for now...

_****_

_**Baby**_

_**To let you get away is crazy**_

_**so I'm doing what it takes **_

_**To make you pledge your love to me**_

_**You see cause I'm tryna be a lady**_

_**Forever and ever baby**_

_**The picture wouldn't be the same**_

_**If you weren't standing next to me**_

**_Can't you see I'm fallen_**

Inuyasha himself was having a hard time breaking the contact between his lips and her smooth skin. He, reluctantly, broke the contact and bit her shoulder lightly, nipping at the skin on her neck. He was also having a hard time fighting his desires, for he was tempted also. '_Too bad we're at school'_ he thought with a small frown. But it cleared off his forehead when he felt Kagome shift.

Gods, she was addicting. She was like a drug and he kept coming back for more because he couldn't control his intake. He loved her natural smell, he loved her fiery spirit and personality, he loved her body and he loved the feeling she gave him whenever she was near.

He knew from the moment he saw her on the first day of school, in first period, that he had to get to know her. He wanted to be with her, he just knew. And after talking to her, he felt as though they had a deep connection. They talked at ease. And he already knew that they were attracted to each other.

_****_

_**Fallen**_

_**Head over hills**_

_**I've fallen**_

_**In love with you**_

_**I've fallen**_

_**And I can't get up**_

_**Don't wanna get up**_

_**Because of love **_

He remembered the first time he realized he was falling in love with her. When he wanted to help her, she was so scared that night, and his heart clenched to see her in physical and mental pain...

He usually kept a cool and carefree façade not really caring about those around him, unless they were close to him. That used to be Kikyo. But now it was all the new friends he had. He felt that they were all on good terms and in a way, he felt as though they were a family.

_****_

_**Fallen**_

_**Head over hills**_

_**I've fallen**_

_**In love with you**_

_**I've fallen**_

_**And I can't get up**_

_**Don't wanna get up**_

_**Because of love**_

And then the second time she came to him, when she was hurting so badly, and all he wanted to do was take all her pain and anguish away. He wanted to make her world brighter and he wanted to make her beam. Which he achieved by the way. But he also came to a decision. He decided that he always wanted to be the one to make her feel like a queen. He decided that he was always going to be there for her. He realized that since she needed an apartment; why not just ask her to come live with him. Sounds like a good idea and he was going to ask her the night of the Winter Mixer.

_****_

_**You compliment me**_

_**Not an accessory**_

_**Your necessary**_

_**You never could speak bad words against me**_

_**You bear with me**_

_**Security**_

_**Are you here with me**_

_**You're my happiness**_

_**My joy **_

_**And all because of you boy**_

_**I look forward to the time**_

_**I spend with you**_

_**Whatever it is we do**_

Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts when he realized Kagome said his name.

"Inu...yasha" Kagome ran a hand through her hair and she realized that suddenly it had become harder to breath. "Inuyasha...please."

"What?" he looked up at her, and she twisted a little bit so that she was facing him, and she smiled. She removed her hands from his and placed both her hands on either side of his face.

"Please stop. Thought it feels good, you'll leave a mark. You know what I mean?" he smirked.

_****_

_**Cause I'm fallen for you boy**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Fallen**_

_**I've fallen for you**_

_**Fallen**_

_**Head over hills for you**_

_**So in love with you**_

_**Fallen**_

_**Love, oh**_

_**For you**_

"Oh yeah. I forgot that little detail-" he was suddenly cut off as the bell rang, signaling that they only had three minutes to get to class before they were officially late for exams. "Guess we'll just have to continue this later, won't we?" he winked and kissed her on the lips softly, standing up gracefully, waving and heading off into the direction of his exam room. Kagome sighed half contentedly and half melted and collected her books to go take her last test of the day.

On her way, she thought about her and Inuyasha. Lately, they'd gotten really close. It was about two weeks ago that she broke down in his apartment and told him everything.

Two weeks ago...they'd shared their first kiss...

And since then? Kagome really didn't know how to explain it. They weren't a couple, they were just...friends. Yeah, friends, that's it. They decided kinda silently to just be friends. Yet they still kissed **all the time**. In between classes, at his apartment, at the movies, when they went dancing in the clubs, in the car, when they were out at lunch, when they were napping (at his apartment), and when they went on walks to the park to "talk". Now that's **all the time** for you. But their friends knew nothing of their type of relationship. They just acted like "friends" around them, and then when they were alone they suddenly acted like a couple. _'Why do we act like that?' _She asked herself. She knew exactly what their type of relationship would be called...

Friends with benefits; **Major** benefits...

She didn't know exactly how it happened. They knew each other, really liked each other, but the relationship thing? It was just forgotten somehow. So now they were just going with the flow. She liked kissing Inuyasha. No doubt about that. She didn't like their relationship situation, but then again...she really did. She liked messing with Inuyasha mind, just like he messed with hers, and things were okay that way.

Kagome shook her head, she was already at her classroom and she had a test to take. She couldn't be thinking of Inuyasha.

--

"Okay class. Pencils down. Please turn your test sheets over and when you've completed this task, you are dismissed." The teacher said perkily – a little to perkily. Kagome rolled her eyes and gathered her books, walking out of the classroom. As soon as she stepped over the threshold, someone tugged her down the hall, weaving through the crowds of students. She rolled her eyes again when she saw it was Inuyasha.

"Hey. Mr. Takashi! Mind telling me where we're headed?" she asked over the talking of students.

"Yup." Finally he pulled her outside to the Senior Quad, where they were earlier that day. "Sorry, just had to get out of those crowded halls."

"Right. So I have a question."

"Go for it Turbo."

"Are you taking me to the mixer, Yasha?" she asked sweetly.

"No." he said simply. Kagome's jaw dropped.

"What do you mean no?" she asked, all sweetness gone.

"I mean no. You know the negative opposite of yes?"

"Don't be a smartass. That hurts my feelings. Why aren't you taking me?" she asked with a pout.

"I'm already taking three other girls. Sorry." he shrugged and smirked, giving her cheek a little pinch. "Maybe next time baby doll." Kagome scowled and swatted his hand away.

"Fine then. Have fun with your prostitutes. I'd rather go with Kouga anyway." She threw her head back and turned to stomp off, but before she even got two steps away, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. He leaned down to her eye level, so that their noses were almost touching.

"That's not something to joke about with me. And that was so low it's not even funny."

"Who's laughing Inuyasha? My emotions aren't to be toyed with. You of all people should know that." Inuyasha straightened up.

"Feh. I was only kidding. Of course I'm taking you and only you to the dance. But did you have to say Kouga? Why would you rather go with him?"

"Is that..." she paused and cupped her ear. "Was that just...jealousy I heard?"

"Oh please. Look who's calling the kettle black? You were jealous so you just threatened to go with Kouga a second ago."

"Well I was just kidding. How do you think I'll act if you say you're bringing not only one, but three other girls to the dance. I know it could happen; we both do. That hurt Inu."

"I'm sorry. Come here." He put his arms around her waist and pulled her forward. He was about to peck her on the lips, when he heard their names being called. Both teens snapped their heads towards the source of the sound and jumped away from each other, like they'd been burned.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Sango ran up to them with the rest of the gang following behind.

"Hey Sango." Kagome said regaining her composure. "How did your test go?"

"I think I did really good. How about you?"

"Same, my Honors Algebra II exam was easy too. Hey did you know that" Kagome's voice faded out as she, Sango, Suki and another girl walked off to go talk.

"So..." Miroku said when the girls were gone. "How did you do on your test?" he asked mimicking the girls' voices and actions from just seconds ago.

"Miroku, the only thing that worries me, is how good you just did that impression." Shippou said with a raised brow.

"At least I know how to control my sugar intake." Miroku retorted.

"Th-that was only today. I know how to – **sugar** – have control on my – **sugar** – intake."

"Is that why your having withdrawal symptoms?" Inuyasha asked hopping up on the concrete wall behind him with his skateboard in hand.

"Sh- shut up! All I need is some water; some water with sugar. No, Shippou. Behave. Just regular water." He started having a conversation with himself making everyone sweatdrop.

"Right..." another guy said slowly. He just hung out with them, because he was a street racer himself and he always got good laughs out of hanging out with them.

--

Kagome was sitting with Sango, and two of her close but not very close friends, Rayne and Suki (who they invited over into the Quad till they had to go to the gym). Kagome looked at the bag of variety-flavored suckers sitting in front of her and sighed.

The girls were just talking about random things. They were sitting at the metal picnic tables in the area. It was sunny outside, though a little chilly since the first snow should be coming on soon.

Anyway, the girls were talking about going to the mall for the Mixer. Well almost all of the girls were. Kagome sat bored, tuning out her friends' conversation. Then she looked over past a few picnic tables and trees where Inuyasha, Shippou, Miroku, and another boy were sitting on or near a stone wall. Just then, she smirked and a light bulb went off as she got an idea.

"Hey guys. I have a hella good idea."

"This would be what? Last time I checked, thinking was unfamiliar territory for you." Sango teased.

"Oh, Sango. I see you got jokes. That one was actually a little funny." Her smirk slipped into a grin as Sango raised a brow with a smile.

"Nice one."

"I know." She said happily. "But seriously, my idea. Okay, we're here, and the boys are over there. We happen to have this annoyingly huge bag full of fundraiser candy that we need to sell a.s.a.p. So I was thinking, maybe with a little seduction we could get the boys to buy at lease five each."

"Damn good idea Kag. Let's hop on that bandwagon and make that happen." Sango stood up, as did the other girls and they each grabbed a sucker out of the bag, and replaced each one with 25 cents.

Inuyasha and the boys were talking about complete randomness. Inuyasha had actually been loosening and tightening his skateboard's trucks so turning and doing tricks would be easier.

His head snapped up when he realized that the four girls were standing in front of them. He jumped down from his sitting position on the wall and looked at Kagome.

"Hey boys. What's poppin?" Kagome asked with a semi-innocent look on her face. She had her sucker in her hand and she cocked her head to the side and licked her top lip.

"Wouldn't you like to know...?" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Is there anything we can help you fine ladies with today?" Miroku asked with a smirk of his own. Kagome removed her hand form behind her back and held up the bag of suckers.

"Would you boys be so kind as to help us with our little fundraiser? It would be greatly...appreciated." Sango rose one of her slim eyebrows and all four girls plastered the innocent sales girl smile on their faces.

Inuyasha's smirk never left his face. _'Good technique Kagome. But I can play this game equally well.'_ He thought. With a nod of his head, Miroku removed a five-dollar bill from his pocket.

"You do realize that's enough to but the whole bag right?" Sango said looked at her boyfriend.

"Of course baby. We just want to be helpful. You never know what the reward could be." He said with a perverted grin.

"Well hentai, since you're so loaded, will you buy me a bag of chips from the vending machines?" she left no room for answers as she tugged on one of his belt loops and pulled him off towards the student hallways, the boy obliging willingly. Suki and Rayne pulled their boyfriends off to picnic tables. Kagome finished her sucker and threw the stick in a near by trashcan. Then she turned back to Inuyasha and held out the bag.

"It's all yours big boy. Walk me to the parking lot?" she smiled sweetly. Inuyasha grinned.

"Sure thing," he grabbed his skateboard and slung his backpack over his shoulder. They trudged through the green grass and stopped under a tree close to the parking lot.

"So thanks Inuyasha. For walking with me and for helping me with the fundraiser." She said looking up at him.

"No problem. But now I help the weak and helpless," he sighed. "Guess I'm just such an all around nice person." Kagome snorted.

"Number one: I'm not helpless or weak. And number two: you're not nice, you're an ass."

"Oh, please. I just bought 20 suckers for your fundraiser. That's not a nice thing to say to your savior, baby." He said lightly pinching her cheek. Kagome nodded distractedly. Inuyasha noticed that she was looking around them as if surveying the campus.

"Uh, Kagome...is it that bad to be around me?" her head snapped in his direction.

"No of course not! I'm just watching out for...aw shit. Here comes Kouga..." she said as if to herself. She started looking around as a way of escape.

"You afraid of him still?"

"Nah, I'm just tired of hearing him bitch. I need a quick impulse plan."

"I have one," he said simply.

"You do?" Kagome looked back at Inuyasha with curious eyes and a desperate façade. _'Is he really going to help me?'_ she thought to herself. Just as Kouga was close enough to see everything, and before Kagome even had time to react, Inuyasha lightly pushed her back against the tree. With his right hand, he reached behind her head and pulled out her chopsticks, making her long, silky, black tresses flow down around her shoulders. He lightly ran his fingers through the sea of black silk and fisted a small handful at the back of her head, and then leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers. Kagome gripped Inuyasha's red hoodie-sweatshirt, where it hung loosely at his hips.

The kiss was at first tender. His lips were sweet against hers and her lips soft against his. But as quickly as it was tender, it turned passionate, filled with a level of desire. _'Dude this plan blows mine out of the water...and...uh...damn I had a point...oh yeah...this boy is a god at kissing.'_ Kagome found herself thinking. Kouga didn't seem to matter anymore; they were just kissing each other because they wanted to. Inuyasha silently begged for entrance and Kagome parted her lips, letting him stick his tongue in her mouth. The battle of the tongues continued, both enjoying the other's company, until they couldn't breath any longer. They broke away, taking a deep breath and Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. He was still wearing that irresistible smirk on his face. He pecked her on the lips, then the jaw, and to the lips again, slowly letting go of her hair. He stuck her chopsticks in the back pocket of her jeans and then tapped her ass lightly with the same hand.

"Later, Kagome." He adjusted the strap of his backpack up on his shoulder and walked away towards the school entrance. Meanwhile, Kagome ran a hand through her tousled hair.

"Shit. Talk about weak in the knees." Just as she was about to pick up her disregarded backpack, Sango popped up from nowhere. "Sango!"

"Was that heated passion or am I delirious?" Sango asked with a grin on her face.

"Whatever is was, I liked it. But he is so gonna pay for this." She picked up her backpack.

"What are you talking about? What's he gonna pay for?" She asked as they walked towards the school.

"Hmm. Let's see. For making me feel weak in the knees and like I've lost control over my entire body. My heart was beating faster than it ever has in my entire life. Sango street racing doesn't even make my heart beat that fast. That was one of the best moments in my life, and I want to make him feel that way too." Kagome said determined.

"Alright. Go on with your bad self." She laughed and they made their way towards the parking lot. But as Kagome's mind steered away from the real world, and back to the moments she shared with Inuyasha that day, she could only think of a few choice words...

**...I think I'm in love with him...**

**--**

**A/N: Uh son. How good was that? I personally think this is my favorite chapter so far. Wasn't that cute? Well anyways im going to go to bed because I have so much work to do tomorrow and I know this weekend is going to go by hella fast. So love to all my peeps! Thanks for the reviews reviewers! You are really appreciated. I hop people like my stories! Anyway Read and Review please and I'll try to get nine out as soon as possible. Help me out here. I need 25 reviews to move on! Next chapter the mixer.**

**Later Days, TaintedMunkeyz**

**The button is your friend...really it is....**


	9. Becoming Closer

**A/N: Hey guys. Well I didn't get 25 reviews but maybe with this chapter I will. Here's chapter 9. whoo, school is taking its toll on me. I had a rally yesterday and I think I lost my voice...I get to hyper with my friends lolz. And with school work, I have all these things due on different days and its getting confusing lolz. I'm trying, I promise. Heh, oh yeah. I decided to add a little special guest to this chapter! Okay so on with the fic. Hope u enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**--**

**Life In The Fast Lane**

**Chapter Nine**

**Becoming Closer**

**--**

It was the week of the Winter Mixer and everyone was preparing for it. Everyone was going shopping so that they'd look good. Everyone was also trying to find date so that they didn't have to stand against the loser wall. Nobody wants to be a loser, right?

**--**

Kagome and her friends were walking down the halls of school when an announcement came on the speakers. 

**"MY FELLOW CLASSMATES, WE HAVE CHOSEN THE THEME FOR THE MIXER THIS WEEKEND. AND THE LUCKY WINNING THEME IS...."** She stopped to give the effect of suspense. **"WINTER WONDERLAND!"** everyone stopped in their tracks and cheered. **"SINCE THE MIXER IS THIS WEEKEND WE WILL BE NEEDING VOLUNTEERS! ANYONE WHO WOULD LIKE TO HELP THEIR SCHOOL OUT, JUST COME TO THE DECORATING COMMITTEE MEETINGS ALL THIS WEEK. OH AND JUST A REMINDER...THE MIXER IS INFORMAL SO PLEASE, EVEN THOUGH IT'S A LITTLE FREE DRESS PLEASE, FOLLOW THE RESPECTABLE DRESS CODE. OH AND P.S. THIS ONE IS TO THE MALE POPULATION. BOYS, WE KNOW THIS IS A TIME WHERE YOU GET TO BE WITH YOUR GIRL AND YOU'RE SUPER EXCITED, BUT A LITTLE PIECE OF ADVICE: _IT AIN'T LOVE WITHOUT THE GLOVE, BABY!_ THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNDIVIDED ATTENTION. HAVE A PEECHY-KEEN DAY!"** the speakers clicked off and everyone started laughing and talking about the dance.

"Sounds promising. Now I really want to go." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Oh, I don't know Inuyasha. That last little announcement sounded promising."

"Pervert." Sango knocked him upside the head.

**--**

Inuyasha knocked on Kagome's apartment door at 7:30 sharp. He could hear the footsteps of someone coming to answer the door.

"Hey Inuyasha. Come on in. Kagome's in her room." Inuyasha nodded to Sota, who was clad in pajama pants and a large T-shirt and stepped over the threshold. "You want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Alright." He walked over to the entrance of the hallway. "Kagome! Inuyasha's here to pick you up!" her brother called.

Kagome looked herself over in her mirror and smiled. He hair was straight, held into a half-up. She wore blue faded jeans with a red belt, a red tank top, – showing off her naval and newest belly ring – and red and black Vans. Her makeup was light; a light beige colored eye shadow, a light blush to match and body shimmer on her exposed skin. She was ready now. After all, this was an informal dance. With one last check in the mirror, she hopped down the stairs to meet Inuyasha. She had to admit, he was looking good.

Inuyasha was wearing baggy black jeans and a red, unbuttoned, plaid, short-sleeved, collared shirt, with a white T-shirt underneath. And clean white tennis shoes on his feet finished up his cool and laidback style.

"Ready to go good looking?" she asked as she skipped happily over to him. He smiled, but also had to force his mouth from dropping. She looked great.

"Yeah. Let's go." He said, heading back to the door.

"Bye Sota!" Kagome called as she followed him out the door. They hopped into his RSX and headed off to their school for a good night of dancing.

--

"Where are they already?" Sango asked impatiently, pacing in front of Miroku.

"Uh, Sango. They're right there. Calm down." He pointed over to the parking lot, where Kagome and Inuyasha just pulled up. They got out and made their way over to Sango and Miroku.

"Hey guys. Been waiting long?" Inuyasha asked.

"Actually no. So let's get going!" Sango hooked arms with Kagome and walked a little further ahead of the boys.

"So man. What's good?" Miroku asked, looking ahead and keeping an eye on Sango.

"Uh. Nothing actually. Why?"

"Just wondering. You like Kagome, huh?" Inuyasha looked over at Miroku, feigning confusion.

"Dude, what are you talking about? We're just friends."

"Whatever you say. Hey, I wonder what they're talking about." Miroku said turning his attention back to the girls.

"Girl stuff." Inuyasha answered monotone. His mind wandered back to what Miroku said. How the hell did he find that out? He denies it every time someone brings it up. Which means even though he really does like her, he still had to fool everyone else at least for now. He definitely found Kagome attractive. She's gorgeous. No matter how many times a day she says she looks like shit. It's weird for him to admit, but maybe everyone is right. What was he really waiting for? They both liked each other, so why not make it official. Well, number one, because he doesn't know if she wanted the same thing and number two, because if he tells her and if she doesn't feel the same way then he doesn't want that to ruin their relationship. 'Maybe I should just stay low until something happens' he thought to himself.

Up with the girls, Sango and Kagome had been talking about completely random things, until Sango brought up the whole thing between her and Inuyasha.

"So Kagome. What's been crackin between you two love birds?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Just wondering." She looked down at her nail completely avoiding having to answer questions.

"I'm not buying that shit. What have you heard?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Sango I'm going to strangle you.

"Jeez, rude much." She smiled over at Kagome – only to see her glaring madly. "Heh, girl you know I was just playin." She said nervously.

"How about we skip to the part where you tell me what you heard, hmm?"

"Sounds like a plan. Okay so all I heard was that you two are the new couple on the block. Just that, you two seem very comfortable with each other. That's all."

"**Comfortable**? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I haven't a clue." Sango said looking away again. Kagome sighed, than it her.

"Wait a second. Are you hinting at the fact that you know what's going on indirectly?"

"Ah, you've figured it out young grasshopper." Sango said imitating an old man.

"Wow, so what really is going on? Is it all over the school? Oh no, what if Inuyasha finds out? He'll probably avoid me for the rest of my poor and miserable li-"

"Merciful heavens, where's the off button?" Sango muttered under her breath, though it was caught.

"Yeah, very funny. Now can you answer some questions?"

"Oh look. We're at the door. Got to go, sweetie. Bye!" she called leaving a very confused Kagome. Inuyasha came up behind her and gave her a little nudge towards the door.

"Hey Kagome. Stop daydreaming."

"Uh, yeah. Sorry." She turned her attention towards the dance. The techno lights were flashing and the music was blaring.

"Now this is what I call a dance!" Sango yelled over the music. She grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her out to the dance floor. They both started moving their arms and swaying their hips to the music's beats. A lot of people around them were doing the bump and grind and some were even sweating already. Kagome almost felt as if she were in a real dance club. Inuyasha and Miroku sat down at a table and watched from a little ways away.

"Now I could get used to this." Miroku put his hands behind his head, a perverted grin plastered on his face. Inuyasha shook his head at his friend's antics, and tried to clear his mind. His eyes landed on Kagome, and he watched her sleek and graceful movements with a small smile on his face. The he noticed that both girls were coming towards them, and Kagome sat next to him with a grin on her face, as she reached on the table for a water bottle.

"This is so much fun. I haven't dance in a while." She smiled again turned towards Sango, who was sitting on Miroku's lap.

"Yeah I know. And we better enjoy it. We're seniors and this is one of our last dances."

"True, but then we'll be off to college where we can just party all the time." He said with a daydream look in his eye. Sango shook her head but smiled nonetheless.

"Higurashi?" Kagome froze and Sango and Miroku's smiles slipped off their faces like butter.

She knew exactly who it was, and she didn't want to turn around. She didn't want to make it true. The feeling in her stomach was a pit and it ached even more as she turned around and came face to face with the one boy she loved more than anything at one time. She found it hard to swallow and her eyes brimmed with tears, but she smiled anyway.

"Hi, Hojo." She said quietly. He turned to Sango and Miroku.

"Hey guys, nice to see you again." Miroku looked away and his jaw clenched. Sango just happened to find the ground surprisingly interesting.

"Hojo," He turned back to face Kagome and she bit her lip. "What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk? Please?" she looked over at Sango, and then Miroku, who in turn looked back at her with a sad look in their eyes.

Probably sharing pity for the pain she was feeling right now.

Finally, she looked over at Inuyasha. He was confused, it looked like. His gaze kept shifting between her and Hojo, his eyes calculating.

"Who the hell are you?" Hojo flinched, as if he just realized Inuyasha was there.

"Uh, I could ask the same question." Kagome stood up, Inuyasha following, to try and prevent a fight from starting.

"Sorry. Inuyasha, this is Hojo. Hojo this is Inuyasha." She made introductions. "And you already know Sango and Mirkou." She looked down but she didn't have to look up to know that Inuyasha was looking at her. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"Kagome...can we please talk?" Hojo asked again.

"Dude, what the hell is so important that you need to talk to her right now?" Inuyasha said hotly.

"Look, I don't know what type of side attraction you are, but you don't matter to me. So I suggest you step down, before it gets ugly." Hojo said facing him. (A/N: I know so not Hojo right. They all are a little OOC)

"Was that a challenge?"

"Guys stop." Kagome said rubbing the bridge of her nose. All of this was a little too much for her. All the thumping music, the guys fighting...

...Hojo showing up out of nowhere...

"Yeah it was a challenge. How about we take it outside."

"Guys **stop**! Fuck, I can't take it anymore. Just shut the hell up." She turned toward Inuyasha. "Look I need to take care of something. Just meet me in the parking lot after the dance okay." Then she turned to Hojo. "Fine, we'll talk, but you better have a damn good reason for showing up like this." She turned on her heel and grabbed Hojo by the arm and dragged him out through the back door to the back of the gym to talk. Inuyasha sat down in his seat, and scowled.

"Anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on?" he breathed turning towards the couple in question.

"Uh...long story?" Miroku tried with a nervous laugh.

"Try again." He said bluntly. Miroku looked up at Sango, who was still staring after Kagome and Hojo.

"Okay, this is how it goes..."

--

"Hojo, what the hell are you doing here?" Kagome asked pacing in front of the boy, tears ready to spill at anytime. It seemed she didn't have her emotions in check lately.

"Look, I'm here doing a D.J. job. I just came over to say hi."

"You had **really** great timing." She sighed and walked over to the concrete wall, sliding down to her butt, and pulling her knees to her chest.

"Who's this Inuyasha guy?" Hojo sat down next to her, his back against the wall.

"It's not important."

"Well if he's something to you, then what I'm about to say is." Kagome looked over at him and gestured for him to continue.

What she didn't know is just how much she wouldn't want him to.

--

"Okay. So this Hobo guy is her ex-boyfriend?"

"Yeah and its Hojo."

"Yeah, whatever. So I'm still not getting it."

"Look, Inuyasha. Remember that one time at your house when we had that bonfire, and we were telling stories? Well okay, this is the same Hojo. The one that broke off everything because he had to move to America."

"Oh...so what's their relationship?" Miroku breathed in deeply and exchanged a look with Sango.

"Well..."

"Come on, I want it straight."

"Let's just say that if you weren't a part of the picture, and if he came back in a snap, they would probably pick up where they left off. And that was Kagome madly in love with him." he said slowly, watching Inuyasha's every movement.

He didn't say anything for a while, like he was contemplating the circumstances. Finally he looked back up at his two friends, a pained expression on his face.

"Do you think she still loves him?" he asked like a confused little kid. He looked away, crossing his arms, when they didn't say anything.

--

"Kagome, I want you to marry me and move back to America with me. We can pick up where we left off and be happy again. I was so miserable when I had to leave you. And now that I'm on my own and now that I'm done with school, I came back for you. I waited for you." Kagome looked back at him with her mouth ajar and her eyes wide.

"Hojo..." she breathed. And that was when he kissed her. She didn't know if he did it to change her mind or to let her know just how much he cared. It was soft and sweet, and silent tears ran down her face.

It hurt...it hurt so much. She couldn't even explain the pain she was feeling. It was horrible. And she felt her heart clench. All the memories.

All **their** memories.

They came back in a flash and Kagome just couldn't take that pain. What about Inuyasha? She kept asking herself. What about the feelings she had for him? What about the moments they had yet to experience? Kagome pulled away from him. She wanted to experience those moments. She wanted to be with Inuyasha.

"Hojo...I can't. It's not fair. You-you just can't come back after three years and expect me to drop everything. It's not fair for you to just come back and hurt me like this. What about everything I have here? I can't just leave it behind...I..."

"Kagome, I don't want you to drop everything. But, I just thought. I mean I..." he struggled for the right words. "I came back because I still love you. And the last words you said to me were that you love me too. That you'd love me forever."

"And I do...I still love you, I do. But you just can't do this."

"Kagome, if we were truly in love, we could pick up where we left off. It's like people say 'If you love someone, let them go, and if the come back, you were truly meant to be.'"

"Who the fuck says that Hojo?! I don't. No one I know does." She buried her head in her hands. "Hojo...I finally willed my heart to forget you. It's been three years and it took me one and a half to try and stop the hurt. I can't go back to that. What if you leave me again? I don't need that...no I couldn't handle it. And you're right. Inuyasha is special to me. I'm just starting to begin again. I've finally got my life together and I'm happy, Hojo. I'm happy with him. He treats me so good. And I don't want to leave that. I want to find out where it goes."

"Kagome, are you truly happy?" Hojo looked away from her and his gaze shifted to his hands.

"Yeah," she said weakly. "I really am."

"Then I'm happy. It will take a while for me to get over you, though I will never get over you completely. Just, take care of yourself, okay?" She nodded sadly, and he kissed her again, this one short and she knew it was a goodbye kiss. "I really do love you Kagome. Take care. Maybe I'll see you around." She nodded looking down at the ground, and Hojo disappeared through the doorway, leaving Kagome to herself. She looked at her watch. They only had about 45 min. left. Why not wallow in self-pity for the remainder of the time?

--

Kagome walked out the doors to the parking lot. The dance was about over anyway. So she decided to wait on the hood of Inuaysha's car. She let her hair down all the way, as a slight breeze blew past her. Her mind wandered to the night's events. 'Gods, what's going on? How could Hojo just come and ask me to marry him. Just when things were starting to get better, he comes and hurts me once more. I don't want to be with him...just Inuyasha.' She thought about that for a minute, and then took a deep breath of the crisp air around her. The moon was full and the night sky was clear with bright stars. She felt very tranquil out here. Everything was just the way she liked it.

"Except for the fact that Inuyasha isn't here." She whispered quietly. She didn't know where that came from, but his name calmed her. 'So does his eyes and voice and- wait a second. This isn't a really cheesy chick flick. I'm not supposed to fall for my best friend.' She sighed again as an image of Inuyasha's forlorn and confused face floated through her mind again. 'Gods he looked so beat up when I told him I wanted to talk to Hojo. I hope he's okay.' She wanted to make things better, but didn't know how. And to top off this wonderful sundae of goodness, one last thought popped into her mind. 'What's going to happen between me and Inuyasha?' she questioned herself.

--

"Kagome has been gone for a while. I'm going to leave now, so I'll see you guys later." He said to Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha stood up and headed out to the parking lot. When he got there he saw Kagome sitting one the hood of his car, obviously thinking deeply. But he also saw how beautiful she looked. The moon made her skin look radiant and the breeze lightly blowing dark locks of her hair around her face added to the perfect picture. He stored it away in his memories and smiled. He slowly walked up to his car and faced Kagome.

"Ready to go home?" she nodded smiling and hopped off the hood of his car to stand in front of him.

"Thank you." She said confusing him.

"For what?"

"For not beating Hojo to a pulp and for just going with me to the dance. I had a really good time, Inuyasha."

"No problem. I had a good time too." She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"I'm happy with you." She looked up at him, her bright eyes shining.

"I'm happy with you too, Kagome."

After about 5 minutes of hugging and kissing and little remarks, they were off towards home.

--

"So Kagome...not to like...start anything, but," He started as he shifted a gear. "Who's this Hojo clown?" he asked. Of course he already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from her point of view. Kagome sighed. Might as well be honest with him right?

"He's my ex-boyfriend."

"And..." he glanced over at her for a moment. "What happened?"

"Uh...he had to move. His parents got some job in America and he left."

"Just like that?"

"**Just like that**." She looked out her window and watched the scenery fly by.

"So...there's nothing between the two of you. You're just friends?"

"Yeah..." she shrugged lightly and ran a hand through her hair, the silence of the car finally being recognized.

"Kagome..."

"What?"

"What happened?"

"I already told you Inuyasha."

"No...I mean tonight. What happened?" Kagome fidgeted with her fingers and thought up a good lie. All in all it came down to the all-around famous answer...

"Nothing."

"You suck at lying."

"I'm not."

"Oh, but you are. Why don't you tell me the truth?" he shifted down as they came to a stoplight.

"Nothing, Inuyasha."

"Don't lie. Just tell me what happened."

"For gods sake, Inuyasha, It's not important!" she snapped.

"Well it must be if you're so bent out of shape over it!" he snapped back. Why did he have to be right? He sped up as the light turned green and waited for an answer.

"Hojo asked me to marry him." suddenly the car stalled, before Inuyasha regained his composure and restarted it.

"Excuse me? Wanna run that by me again?" he asked looking over at her.

"He wanted me to marry him and go live in America with him." Inuyasha was silent as he took it in and his forehead creased. They drove in silence for a long time and they came to a route that Kagome recognized wasn't hers, but his. "Inuyasha...where are we going. You passed my house like five minutes ago." The only thing she got in return was a kind of grunt and Inuyasha continued driving, concentrating on the road. Finally they made it to his apartment building and he parked in his personalized space, shifting the car into neutral. He got out and just went into the elevator that would take them up to their floor. Kagome sighed and followed him. He wasn't talking, so he must have been in his own thoughts. They made it to his door, and he threw his keys in the direction of a table near the door, surprisingly making them land safely on the table's top. He kicked off his shoes and stretched. Then he went towards the kitchen.

Kagome bit her lip and walked in and then looked around the apartment, her hand on the doorframe of the kitchen entrance. Why did she feel so at home here? She shook her head slightly, pulling black locks of hair out of the low ponytail at the back of her neck. Inuyasha was searching through the fridge, so she turned and went into the living room, plopping down on his black leather couch. A few minutes later he came in with two sodas and handed her one, sitting on the other side of the couch. She looked down at the soda in her hands, and then at Inuyasha, who was purposely evading eye contact, as he reached for the remote and turned the T.V. on. Kagome frowned.

"Inuyasha..." he just kept on flipping through channels nonchalantly and acting as if she wasn't there. "Inu..." he still ignored her. Whatever. She opened her can of soda...only to have it burst out on her, spilling brown, fizzy liquid all over her hair and clothes. She jumped up from the couch in surprise.

"Oh my gosh. That was the funniest thing I've ever seen...Kami you should have seen your face. It was great!" Inuyasha was laughing hysterically.

"That was so cruel there aren't even words for it," she said as calmly as she could.

"No...no...it wasn't cruel...just hella funny." He said in between laughs. By now he should have been rolling on the floor.

"Well Inuyasha. Let me give you something else to laugh at." She turned so her sides were facing the couch and tilted her head. Next, with the biggest smile he'd ever seen her wear, she wrung out her hair on his very expensive fine Italian black leather couch. His mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide.

"Now that was cruel. There are only about ten of these in the country."

"Hmm...now it seems as though there are only nine."

"You're a bitch." He said calmly.

"And you're an Ass-Fuck. Shall we continue?" she raised an eyebrow and stomped off towards the bathroom, to take a shower.

"I didn't like the couch anyway!" he called after her soda drenched form, only to get a slammed door as a response. He sighed, after wincing, and called Rin to ask how to get soda out of a leather couch.

--

The water around her felt warm as it struck bare skin, water running down her sleek, well-toned body in droplets, and Kagome cleaned herself from Inuyasha's immature joke. She lay there in the tub, motionless, letting the water soak into her skin as if splashed all around her. She closed her eyes, angling her face, so the water splashed against her cheek. Raven black tresses floated out around her head as she bobbed her head down in the tepid water, momentarily. She came back up her black hair clinging to her cheeks.

Then she sighed.

They still needed to talk about what was going on between them now. Inuyasha hadn't said anything after that. And only after he sprayed her, did she get a little response.

She heard him go into his room and turn the T.V. on, whilst flopping down on his king size bed. She bit her lip, and lifted her feet out of the water, revealing ten painted black toenails.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered to herself. "What am I supposed to do with you?" she shook her head slightly and lifted herself out of the water, wrapping herself in a fluffy white towel. She combed her hair with a comb on the sink and wiped the mirror from its blanket of mist with her hand. She checked her reflection and then closed her eyes, rolling her head. Satisfied when her neck cracked, she shook out her shoulders then put her hand on the doorknob, ready to open it.

Then she heard Inuyasha's television click off and he turned on his radio. The song on just happened to be by Tyrese – Signs of Lovemaking. Hmm. Kagome smiled to herself and headed out of the misty bathroom and over to go knock on Inuyasha's bedroom door.

_**These are the signs of lovemaking**_

_**Are you that zodiac freak I been looking for**_

_**Girl you sending me**_

_**Signs of lovemakin**_

_**And you make me say**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooh**_

But just as she lifted her hand to knock, the door swung open. He looked down at Kagome with a smile on his face. She blushed, noticing that he was wearing no shirt and only a pair of really baggy red sweatpants with his black and white boxers hanging out.

"Did you get all the soda out of your hair?"

"Shut up."

"Sorry, no can do. We need to talk about this ex-boyfriend thingy."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do. What happened?"

"Inuyasha, nothing..."

_**I met a Capricorn**_

_**I came here to get managed**_

_**Oh I know it's good when you start speakin Spanish (hay papi)**_

_**Very sexually**_

_**You full of energy**_

_**After I'm done**_

_**You still tellin me you want me'**_

_**I met a Gemini**_

_**Ooh what a sex drive**_

_**She wanted it from the front, back, left and the right**_

_**Baby I will guarantee**_

_**To give you everything your body's missin**_

"Kagome. Why can't you just be straight with me? I'm always straight with you."

"Bull-fucking-shit! Dude this is stupid. Nothing happened okay!"

"So wait. Let me get this straight." He paused for dramatic effect. "You guys were talking and then he asked you to marry him, and then he left? Wow that's anti-climatic."

"Shut up! You probably don't even know what anti-climatic means!"

"Kagome," Inuyasha sighed. "Look. Just tell me what happened and we can get over this." Tears started pooling in Kagome's eyes and she looked away.

"I said no, okay? I said no to the boy I once loved. I told him that I didn't need that pain anymore. I spent fucking one and a half years trying to get over him. How could I marry the guy that left bruises on my heart? How could I possibly go back to that after three years? And you wanna know why I said no? Because I wanna be with you!" her hand gripped tighter around the area where she was holding the towel to her body, and the tears spilled down her cheeks, her body shaking slightly from the cold and because she was upset.

These are the signs of lovemaking 

_**Are you that zodiac freak I been looking for**_

_**Girl you sending me**_

_**Signs of lovemakin**_

_**And you make me say**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooh**_

Inuyasha smiled slightly and ran his fingers through her damp hair, pulling her into a soft kiss.

"Stupid girl...I wanna be with you too." She nodded slowly and sniffled. "Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry." He whispered. Kagome shuffled in his embrace and looked up at him. He had a soft, small smile on his face and his eyes were filled with worry; a side that Inuyasha only showed to those closest to him. He affectionately cupped her face with both his hands and looked down on her.

_**Damn**_

_**How do I explain this next one?**_

_**This girl right here**_

_**Blew my mind**_

_**Let me explain**_

_**I met a Scorpio (damn)**_

_**She had no limit to where she'd go (oh yeah)**_

_**She was so damn sexual**_

_**She said baby, are you ready for me**_

_**I'll do anything to fulfill your needs**_

_**Tell me what you want**_

_**And I got you babe**_

_**Whisper in my ear**_

_**While I'm driving you crazy**_

_**I'll smack it from the side**_

**_While I'm grabbin them thighs_**

_**Now I know what zodiac sign**_

Kagome reached up with the hand not holding the towel and placed her hand on his cheek. She got up on her tippy-toes and placed kisses on his jaw, then his cheek, then the tip of his nose, and finally, deeply on the lips. She realized just how much she wanted him, and how much she wanted to be with him. Slowly, she started pushing him towards his bed.

_**These are the signs of lovemaking**_

_**Are you that zodiac freak I been looking for**_

**_Girl you sending me_**

_**Signs of lovemakin**_

Inuyasha grinned through the kiss. He wanted it as bad as she seemed to. And he knew that it was bound to happen sooner or later. There was sexual tension between the two 24/7. Wrapping his arms around her small waist, he then moved his hands to her hips, letting out a small moan.

"Kagome..." he broke the kiss reluctantly and took a breath, before Kagome put a finger to his lips.

"Don't talk, okay?" he nodded and she resumed kissing him, pushing him to what lay ahead of them...

**...pure ecstasy...**

--

**A/N: Well...ahem...lolz. That chapter was just full of surprises wasn't it. well im excited. I mean they're closer now...but not a couple officially. Anyway...yeah. Tell me what you think of this chapter. I just wanna say that I wrote with while im sick and yes I feel like shit and a half right now. and it's hella long. So that's love right there. Love for my readers – which I hope I have lolz – anyways good chappie I think. I'm workin on ten. Please, please, please, please, please read and review I will be thankful forever and ever and ever!**

**Later Dayz, TaintedMunkeyz**

**Push that button please...or at least add me to your favorites...give a chick some love aight?**


	10. We've Gone To a Rave

**A/N: hey guys. Guess who's bizzack? Haha sorry I'm hyper for some reason. Anyway, um yea this is chapter ten. And I hope it turned out good. Tell me what you think please!**

**Disclaimer: Really guys...I barely own my shoelaces...**

**THANKS A WHOLE-BIG-BUNCH TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE...I'LL HAVE A SHOUTOUT IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE PROLY, BUT THANKS FOR ALL UR SUPPORT!**

**--**

**Life In The Fast Lane**

**Chapter Ten**

**We've Gone To A Rave**

**--**

He awoke to the jolly little tune of his cell phone ring.

Inuyasha blinked open his eyes and stretched an arm out to his bedside table to grab his Nokia flip phone. He read the flashing number on the screen and the name 'pervert' repeatedly flashed in sync with the ring tone. He smirked at the speed dial name he'd given Miroku and flipped the phone open, putting the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha. Damn dude, why do you sound tired?"

"Well, I was only sleeping," Inuyasha lied. Well it wasn't a complete lie.

"Uh-huh. Well anyway, Sango and I are going out for breakfast and we were wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. Clubbin?"

"Sure thing."

"Oh yeah and by the way, we were wondering if you knew where Kagome was. Sango and I have been trying to reach her cell and her apartment but nobody answers." Inuyasha blinked again and turned his head to the left, and in the darkness he could barely make out her face.

"I haven't a clue, Miroku."

"Well...okay. Hit me or Sango up if you happen to hear from her." Inuyasha nodded tiredly, then remembered the pervert couldn't see him.

"Yeah okay. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Uh Inuyasha? It's like 11:00 a.m. right now. Haven't you slept enough?"

"Nope. Gotta go get some shut eye. Late man." Inuyasha flipped his phone closed, hanging it up, and put it back on the bedside table.

In truth, he really thought it was nighttime. What with the thick crimson curtains being drawn closed, letting no sunshine rays seep through.

Letting out a jaw-cracking yawn, Inuyasha flipped onto his side, facing Kagome and smiled. He just had the greatest night of his life. He ran a hand through her black hair, and sifted the fine silk with his fingers. His hand moved from her hair to her hips, pulling her closer, then he buried his face in her neck.

"Wake up, baby girl." He whispered. Occasionally placing a feather light kiss on her neck.

Kagome's eyes blinked open and she let her eyes adjust to the dark, blinking once more.

The first thing she noticed was that silk sheets were caressing her bare body. Second thing she noticed was that she wasn't along and the other person with her had her wrapped in his embrace and he was sending shivers down her spine with every soft kiss he placed on her one weak spot. 'Damn him,' she cursed mentally.

"Uh, Inuyasha. You're a little close." She smiled when he lifted his head up and placed a kiss on her lips instead.

"Yeah right. Like we weren't close last night." Kagome turned red, as her mind replayed all the naughty memories from the recent addition to her life's scrapbook.

"Wow, we did _that_?" she paused as another memory came back.

"Yeah. Hey I meant to ask. How'd you do that one position where your back is all twisted-"

"Oh my gosh! Shut up!" she laughed and smacked him on the arm, then buried her head in her hands.

"I love making you embarrassed. It's so fun."

"Shut up, Inuyasha. You're so evil."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, I do believe you are."

"You're just mad because anything I say can make you blush."

"Fuck you." She said, hands still covering her face.

"I'm sorry. I do believe we've already covered that chapter." Kagome willed her face not to blush and she thanked the darkness that it was helping hide it. Sunlight was slowly seeping through the fabric though, making the room the slightest bit lighter.

"Gods Inuyasha. If you don't stop we might not be done till later this afternoon."

"Animal," Inuyasha muttered with a smirk.

"Evil. I'm not an animal."

"Who are you trying to convince?"

"Meanie."

"Aww, you poor baby." He kissed her cheeks and forehead and the tip of her nose repeatedly, making her giggle. He stopped after a few seconds and just rested his forehead on hers, a silence following. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Shut up." She smiled.

"Why, you don't think you're amazing?"

"No, I'm such a loser."

"Why would you say that?"

"Cause I just did the freak nasty with you."

"Ouch, keep the blows above the belt." He joked.

"Sorry, I've got too much experience below." She smirked and winked, kissing him playfully, before snuggling into his embrace for at least thirty more minutes of sleep.

--

Kagome got up about forty-five minutes later and decided that she was rested enough to get up and stop feeling lazy. She got up, and went into Inuyasha's closet to find something to wear. She decided on a pair of his really, really big black and gray flannel pajama bottoms and a white wife beater. She took a quick shower and headed towards the kitchen to make thy majesty some breakfast. She smiled as she put her long wet hair in a messy bun, turned on the stereo system in the living room loud enough to hear in the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, taking out a carton of eggs, some butter, orange juice, bacon, and in the freezer, frozen waffles. She looked in a cabinet and found a packet of ramen. Then she looked in the cabinets under the counter and found all his pots and pans. Pulling out a small pot to boil water in, she filled it up with water and put it on one of the burners, on high. Then she took out a skillet and melted a little bit of butter in, mixing in salt and pepper. Next she cracked about three eggs in and mixed them together, scrambling them. She moved to the ramen again, and dumped it in mixing it together until the noodles were tender. Then she put some bacon in a skillet, cooking it through and set his place at his table for two, singing along with the radio the whole time.

_**The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart  
Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl  
The real me used to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love  
But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated**_

She twirled around to another cabinet and pulled out two glasses and then went to a silverware drawer pulling out a spoon and a fork.

_**I start thinking about it,  
I almost forgot what it was like  
To know what it feels like  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you, with you, with you  
Now that I'm with you**_

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and blinked them open, looking around the room. He was a little incoherent but he was awake enough to get out of bed, go to the bathroom and brush his teeth, then head towards the kitchen. He pulled on a T-shirt and some sweatpants and headed out of his room, tiredly. He headed down the hallway towards the kitchen entrance and he heard someone singing.

_**You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that all my walls come down  
It's like a private joke just meant for us to know  
I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me**_

He stood at the entrance of the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms, watching her sing and dance across the polished kitchen floor. He smiled and walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. How lucky did he feel? There was a beautiful girl singing and dancing in _his_ clothes, in _his_ kitchen. Oh yeah, this was heaven.

_**Cause I start thinking about it,  
I almost forgot what it was like  
To know what love feels right  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you**_

"Good morning again sunshine." He whispered into her ear. Kagome smiled, and turned her head, pecking him on the lips lightly.

_**Come and take me  
Love you save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself  
With you**_

Inuyasha turned her around in his arms and rested his forehead on hers, rocking them back and forth lightly. "I still think you're amazing." Inuyasha said with a genuine smile.

"And I think you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," she opened her eyes and looked up at him a small tug at her lips.

_**With you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)  
Now that I'm with you**_

Inuyasha looked down at her and his smile disappeared a little. He wondered if she knew how much of an effect those few words had. It was official.

He loved her. He loved everything about her. And that made his decision final.

"Kagome, I need to ask you something." She cocked her head to the side and blinked, the perfect picture of innocence. Of course we all know she's not.

"What is it?"

"Come here." He took her hand and led her into the living room, turning off the radio and sitting her on the couch. "Kag. Look. You mean a lot to me. And I know that you have that situation with your apartment. I was wondering if well, you wanted to move in with me. I thought that it would solve a lot of problems, what do you think?" Kagome opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it, and then closed it again, her face brightening up in a smile.

"Oh my gosh, are you serious?"

"Why would I lie?" He smiled. She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you oh so much. You don't know how much this means to me."

"I have an idea." He smiled and hugged her again.

--

"Come on, Kag! Or we'll be late!" Inuyasha yelled from her living room. Currently she was in her room getting ready to go to the club. She agreed to move in with him and they were going to move her stuff in the next few days. He sat back on her couch and sighed. Tonight Inuyasha was wearing black jeans, all white Vans, a white wife beater with a black button up shirt over that, except it was unbuttoned all the way. He had his spike belt on, and on his head, a black hat, turned backwards. In his right ear, he had a pure 14k gold, hoop earring (small lol – sorry I forgot to mention this, he had one all along, it plays a really small part in like a chapter later or so).

Just then she came out of her room and walked into the living room. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Kagome was wearing a black pleated miniskirt, with zippers scattered here and there, with white knee high socks pulled up past her knees. Her shirt was a white long sleeve shirt that went to her knuckles, and over the shirt she had a black T-shirt that said in white lettering 'Screw Lucky Charms—I'm Magically Delicious'. Her hair was up in a high-ponytail and her makeup was done in charcoal gray eye shadow and everything else to match her skin tone, with glossy lips. She was wearing big hoop earrings in her first piercing of her left and right ear, in the second, skull cross and up at the top of her right ear, a little silver hoop. On her feet she wore all black Vans and on almost all her fingers, silver rings. And we can't forget, around her neck, her pinkish-purple jewel.

"Ready to go?" She asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Hell yeah. If I get to have you accompanying me, milady." He smiled a cheesy grin and bowed.

"Oh really?" she smiled as she took his hand and led him towards the door.

"Yes really, Cause I wanna freak you all night long!" he yelled out, playfully, catching a glance at her ass. She socked him on the arm lightly, and led him down to his car so they could get this freakin party poppin.

--

Click.

"Change in plans, my darling! Club Exposure is out, and Club Rave is in!" Kagome yelled over the loud rock music, vibrating the car and her chest. Oh, how she loved having her life.

Club Rave, a club staged as a rave atmosphere, was one of the hottest clubs every punk rocker/street racer (which they happened to be both) in town went to. At the top of that list were Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango, or as we all love to call them – the best damn posse in the whole entire world. Anyway this club was one of the hottest, upbeat clubs ever. It was built at the edge of town down by the docks, basically in a warehouse. The people who want money for well, money, always raves Friday-Sunday and it was usually held close to midnight. The best time to party! They always had a live rock band and turned out all the lights, except for the black light that made everything white or light glow. Then they had barrels full of ice, with different alcoholic beverages filled to the brim, usually beer.

Inuyasha sped towards his favorite place to party, with Kagome singing loudly next to him. He smirked and followed the route until they saw tricked out cars parked diagonally, and the bass of each rock song being played shook the ground around the warehouse. They both stepped out of the car, Inuyasha wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist and they headed towards the entrance to the club. They had a bodyguard outside taking money and letting in people he thought worthy. Kagome and Inuyasha both thanked their lucky stars that he knew them enough to let them in for free. Sliding past the big meaty guy, both got in to see people everywhere with handheld glow sticks and even some in their mouths or around their necks. Kagome smirked as she flicked her glance over to where Sango and Miroku were currently sliding past a few select ravers to get to their best friends.

"Hey girl. Ready to have some fun?" Sango said winking and walking off with Miroku.

"You have no idea." She took Inuyasha's hand and led him to one of the kegs where someone was standing to make sure people didn't take in too much. "Two beers, D." the girl behind the keg nodded and smiled pulled out two fresh beers, still in bottle, and handed them to the girl. Kagome popped the tops off and handed one to Inuyasha, and D leaned on the barrel's sides to talk with Kagome.

"Where'd you snag this one and is there anymore left for me?" she said nodding towards Inuyasha. He was just taking swigs of his beer, talking to someone he knew from school.

"Sorry honey, but this one was rare." Kagome said with a grin.

"Aright, aright. I see how you be working." She said with a laugh.

"Hey can I buy you a beer?" some guy asked leaning over Kagome's shoulder.

"Did I ask you to?" she asked frostily. The guy looked at her strangely, and then got his goofy grin back.

"No, that's why I'm offering." Kagome rolled her eyes and threw a look at D that plainly said 'Can you believe this guy?' She looked back at the anonymous guy. "Come on. How about if I buy you a beer, you come back to my place and thank me." Kagome smiled.

"I would never, ever waste more than a second on you. As a matter-of-fact, you broke the record. It's not supposed to be broken. So why don't you take your offer and shove it up your pretty boy ass." she said turning back to D.

"Bitch."

"Yeah, go suck your mom's cock, buddy." She said waving him off. He left in a hurry to go bug more girls. D was laughing her head off.

"Damn girl. You're cold blooded." She said laughing some more, when Kagome shrugged and cocked an eyebrow.

"Hey, hey, hey. I only did it in defense. What am I supposed to do when big mean guys come on to me?" she said putting on an innocent pout. D laughed at this. Then her face grew a little more serious.

"You know, that boy keeps coming in here and asking if I seen you." She said making Kagome look at her. "He actually asks everyone round here."

"Kouga?" she asked with a discontented tone.

"Yeah, that's the one. I hear from the streets he's a bad one." Kagome nodded taking a swig of her own beer. "He's started getting into some deep shit, last I heard." Kagome looked up at this one.

"Serious?" D nodded. "Shouldn't be a surprise to me."

"Well he's rich. They can get away with a lot of stuff and cover it up easy. He's a bad guy." Kagome smirked at this. Oh, how she knew.

"He's an ass, that's what he is."

"I see. So why's he looking for you." D asked as she helped some customers off to the side.

"Probably to get back at my Inuyasha. He knows that wherever I am, Inuyasha could be there." She said with a sigh.

"Why...would he want to get revenge?" she asked curiously.

"Because...he did some stuff to me and Inuyasha stopped him." She said finishing her beer.

She didn't even have a buzz. Damn.

"Ass."

"Told you." She said with smile. Then she looked back to Inuyasha, who was finishing talking to some guy. "Duty calls." She said turning back to D and winking. She just smiled and went back to her customers.

"Hey, that an old friend of yours?" Inuyasha asked as he set the empty beer bottle near the barrel.

"Yes, a very good friend indeed." She said taking his hand and leading him over to the dance floor. Rivulets of sound, streamed out of each electric guitar, two fender strats, a base, a lead singer and of course the drums. Each beat was just begging Kagome to get on the floor and move, because somehow with the sounds, she couldn't bring herself to not move to it. The songs the band played were upbeat and everyone around them was jumping up and down, a mosh pit being created somewhere far off. Some people got up on the stage and jumped off into the crowed, everyone intoxicated with little alcohol. It makes you do crazy things. And to Kagome, it was just making her loosen up.

_**Get down  
Wooooooo!  
Get down  
  
I'm lying to myself  
And this dagger's my excuse  
I'm a pawn  
I Should have paid up  
And I left an hour late  
I was laid up  
  
I must abuse myself  
I'm against all that I've made up  
Set in stone the sun will come  
And I hate light  
You know I hate light  
To me it looks so pretty burning  
  
Burn the sun  
Burn the light  
Take take take take take take it away  
Take my hand  
Take my life  
Take take take take take take it away  
  
I must have caught something  
In the heat of all these dances  
I'm a worm with no more chances  
And I've lost all doubt  
In a chemical romance  
  
I can't stop itching  
over thoughts of tarnished hope  
kinda funny  
lonely feeling  
I'm not in love  
You know it's not love  
To me it looks so pretty burning  
  
Burn the sun  
Burn the light  
Take take take take take take it away  
Take my hand  
Take my life  
Take take take take take take it away  
  
Burn the sun  
Burn the light  
Take take take take take take it away  
Take my hand  
Take my life  
Take take take take take take it away  
  
Brothers and sisters  
I'm right here with you  
Cause everyone's got one  
A story to kill me  
I'm so apathetic in my resentment  
Living, loving, knowing not  
  
Take my hand x8  
Take my life  
Take my heart take my mind  
Take my life take my life  
  
Burn the sun burn the light  
Take take take take take take it away  
Take my hand take my life  
Take take take take take take it away  
Burn the sun burn the light  
Take take take take take take it away  
Take my hand take my life  
Take my life  
Take my life  
Take my life**_

Everyone screamed as the song ended and the band started up with another one.

_**I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see  
these scars  
I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe  
this is real  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got  
  
Chorus  
(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't take this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
  
I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make  
sense  
I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear  
me out  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got  
  
Chorus  
(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't take this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
  
(No)  
(Hear me out now)  
(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)  
(Right now)  
(Hear me out now)  
(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)  
(Right now)  
  
(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
  
Chorus  
(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't take this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
  
I can't feel  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored**_

--

**A/N: Crude ending I know, but at least u got a chapter right? Well I gots school tomorrow and I have to study last minute so this is the chappie you get! Thanks to all my reviewers again! Chappie 11 will be up soon!**

**Later Dayz, TaintedMunkeyz**


	11. Raided, Talks and Having Fun

**A/N: Hey guys! What's up? Nuttin mucho with me. just writing for u guys cause I needed to get a chapter out and im sitting here bored out my ass. Heh, bet u got some pleasant images with tat one lolz. Okay so on with ficcy. But I do want to give recognition to all those beautiful reviewers whom I love so much!**

**To: Monkeyswitaxes44, Anime Shogun, inuyashas-dark-angel, MaekoChan, Asianvietgirl52****, lyn, cazy-spun, MiRrOr-ImAgE-oF-u, inuzgirl, DarkMoon1****, DarkDemonMiko, shorty707, moomooskadoo, spongebobfreak112, lilazngirl929, and to my readers, THANK YOU OH SO MUCH! YOUR GUYZ SUPPORT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME AND I COULDN'T DO THIS WITHOUT U. I OWE ALL MY INSPIRATION TO U!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**--**

**Life In The Fast Lane**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Raided, Talks and Having Fun**

**--**

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I had so much fun tonight." Kagome said as they walked to her apartment door.

"I know, duh. You were with me."

"Someone had a big helping of Inuyasha's the best this morning." She smirked and unlocked her door, her hand still on the doorknob.

"And it was damn good." He pulled her into a kiss and they pulled away smiling.

"Okay Inuyasha. I actually have to sleep tonight. Goodnight." She winked and pushed open the door, only to scream. Inuyasha ran back from where he was at the top of the stairs and looked in shock at her apartment.

"Shit." He whispered quietly. He wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist, and pulled her behind him, taking a bat that was by the door and walking through the apartment as stealthily as he could. When he got to one of the doors, he told her to wait and pushed it open with his foot. She nodded and stayed behind, tears already coming to her eyes. He searched the room, finding nothing, and they searched every other room, before heading out to the living room.

"Look, let's call the police. Maybe they can dust for finger prints or something and we can catch these guys." Kagome shrugged silently, and looked around her ruined apartment.

Furniture was turned upside down; feathers from her old couch were floating through the air and resting on the ground. Every dish in her kitchen cabinets were destroyed, pieces of plates, glasses and bowls covering the ground. The bookshelves in her kitchen were all pushed down and books were scattered around the apartment. The T.V. was bashed in and everything was wrecked, with no way of repair. Silent tears ran down her face and everything started to have an impact. All her stuff was ruined. She felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and she just cried. What happens now?

--

"Okay, Ms. Higurashi. Do you have any idea who did this?" Kagome slipped her murderous glare towards the police officer, and had to fight the urge to knock him out. For the past two hours, Kagome and Inuyasha had been interrogated, and Kagome had had enough. It was about time they went and actually **looked** for the guys. If she had an idea as to who might have done it, she would be there already kicking their ass. Although, she was grateful that they hadn't had much to drink that night because they'd be the ones going to jail, not the people that dismembered her apartment.

"If I knew who did it, wouldn't I be out there chasing them down?" she asked in a tight voice, and glared at the officer. Inuyasha gave her hand a squeeze to calm her down and looked at the officer.

"Look, we don't know who could have done it. Do you guys have an idea? Like couldn't you do some CSI shit and dust this place for fingerprints?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm sorry. We can't. We don't have enough evidence."

"WHAT?!?" Kagome jumped up from her place on the couch and stared the man down. "How the HELL don't you have enough evidence. Someone fucking broke into my apartment – which in the code of popos is "Breaking and Entering"," she did the little quotations with her fingers. "So isn't that enough evidence for you guys to get off your fat asses and go search high and low for the culprits?"

"Kagome..." Inuyasha warned in a low voice. She sighed and sat down next to him again, holding his hand.

"Sorry," she whispered. She looked back at the police officers. "Sorry, I'm just stressed."

"Uh huh," both officers exchanged a look and cleared their throats. "Well, we need to be going. We'll keep you posted if we get anything." They both stood up and made their way towards the door. After leaving, Kagome let out a frustrated sigh.

"Damn it all. They're crooked cops." She laid her head on his shoulder and squeezed his hand. "I wonder what the people who did this were after." She pondered.

"Well it looks like they just pretty much destroyed everything. It didn't look like they were trying to rob you."

"You're right. Maybe they were after something I had on me."

"But what could that be. You're clothes?" he joked.

"No, shut up Inu." They sat in silence for a while, and suddenly the wheels in Kagome's mind started turning and it hit her like a cow on a stick. "OH SNAP!"

"What?"

"I just realized that they might be after this," she held up the little pink and purple jewel around her neck.

"Why would they be after that?"

"I have no clue. My mom gave it to me some time before she died. I always thought it was passed down from generation to generation. I don't think it holds any importance."

"It might. Let's just keep low until something happens." Kagome nodded. Sounded like a good idea.

--

Kagome and Sango walked into a local burger joint, wrapped in scarves, beanies, jeans and long sleeve shirts. They unwrapped their scarves and smiled as warmness reached their cold noses and numb fingers.

"Oh yeah, this is the shit right here." Kagome smiled and looked around.

"You know, you're the only person I've met that's gotten excited about coming into a burger joint." Sango joked.

"Oh it's not the burger joint...it's the warmth. Embrace it, breath it." Kagome said nodding her head. Sango raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Why did I have to get stuck with the crazy one?" she looked up to the heavens and shook her head, feeling a little sorry for herself.

"Shut up Sango. You know you love me," she put an arm around her friend's shoulders and walked up to the counter to get some chow.

"Hello. Welcome to Juicy Burger, home of the juicy burger, can I take your order?" (A/N: Sorry couldn't help myself)

"Are you paid to memorize that?" Kagome asked off-handedly, and Sango hit her in the arm. "Sorry, sorry..." she muttered.

"Yeah, can I get two burgers, two small fries, and two medium cokes?" Sango ordered.

"Coming right up." The person clicked in the order, and then said it in the microphone. "That will be $3.85. And you're number is 89." He smiled cheerfully and Kagome shuddered. A little two cheerfully...

"Thanks." She took the little white sheet of paper telling their fee in food and walked over to a vacant table for four.

"You do realize we could have taken a table for two, leaving room for a group of four coming in." Sango said.

"Details, petty details, Sango." Kagome waved it away and when their number was called, she got up and got their order, setting the blue plastic tray on their table.

"What shall we drink to?" Sango asked putting up her carbonated beverage. Kagome put up hers and put on a thoughtful face.

"How about...to the good and hella fine guys in our lives."

"Amen." Sango and Kagome touched cups and then Sango smiled a smile that said 'I've got news and it's the best thing that's ever happened to me in my whole entire life and you'd better agree'.

"And you're smiling in that freakishly happy way, because?" Kagome drawled.

"Because I'm the happiest girl alive right now."

"And what or whom would be the cause of this happiness?"

"Well...as you know...me and Miroku-"

"Miroku and I," Kagome corrected with a wicked smile on her face, leaning on her elbows, clasping her hands and staring intently at her best friend.

"**Miroku and I**, have been together for about two years now...and well...I'm very much in love with him, and vise-versa-"

"Was there a point to this?"

"Kagome! I have something important to tell you."

"Well then spit it out lady!"

"Miroku and I are engaged kinda sorta!" she blurted out and clamped a hand to her mouth. Kagome's reaction was wide eyes, mouth ajar and she was sputtering.

"Oh...my...god...OH...MY...GOD!!!!" Kagome started squirming in her seat and couldn't hold it in anymore. She stamped her feet repeatedly on the floor and bunched her eyes tight. "Are you yanking my chains here?!"

"No!"

"OMG! Who knew that the pervert always groping you in the halls to get you to like him actually had the balls to come out and ask you? This is great!"

"I know!" both girls squealed in happiness, something they rarely did. Kagome took a told of Sango's left hand and admired her engagment ring which was simply his class ring...a promise ring so that when they got out of high school they would get married.

"But I think I can beat that...well maybe not...but maybe a little..." Kagome said, a red tint coming to her cheeks.

"What? Inuyasha confessed his undying love to you?"

"In a more..." she bit her lip, her cheeks turning a darker shade of red. "...physical way..." she said burying her head in her hands.

"Oh my god! Inuyasha banged you!?!" She exclaimed...gathering the attention of almost everyone in the fast food restaurant. Kagome slapped her forehead and was so tempted to raise her hand and say 'check please', although they weren't in a real restaurant. But she did have a right to want to strangle her friend.

"Shut up, Sango!" Wow...now people will think she's a ho. She shook her head and looked up and her friend who gave a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Eh...sorry?" she shrugged one shoulder, but grinned. "You had to have liked it though."

"Oh, jeez. Oh jeez..." she bit her lip. Yeah she did...but she didn't know if they were actually 'together' now. Of course she was in love with him. Exactly why she had led him to the bed in the first place. She loved him and she wanted to express it...two times. She blushed just thinking of that. She didn't want to be the first one to say that she actually loved him...one because guys get all weird when you said you loved them...especially after sex; and two because she didn't want him to feel pressured into saying it. She really wanted someone to love her...and she really, **really** wanted that someone to be Inuyasha.

"Hey girls! What's the occasion?" Two guys asked as they sat down with the girls, one by Sango and the other by Kagome.

"Hey guys." Inuyasha said casually as he sat down. He picked up a fry from Kagome's tray and popped it in his mouth.

"Hey, I was gonna eat that one."

"No you weren't."

"How do you know? That fry was next on my list." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Okay Kagome. I'm sorry. I have another type of fry if you want that later tonight." He smirked and she narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms.

"No thanks." She said as Sango and Miroku busted out laughing.

"I love our friends." Sango said and Miroku nodded his agreement.

"Okay guys," he started when he sobered up. "Lovely Sango and I have a date with some moving boxes. So if you'll excuse us." They stood up and smiled, walking out the restaurant doors with waves.

"Miroku was my ride." Inuyasha muttered as he took more fries from Kagome's food tray.

"Poor baby. Well I must be going...I have things to do." Kagome smiled and stood up, walking to the door, Inuyasha following her.

"You wouldn't be so cruel as to leave me here by myself, would you." Kagome put a finger to her chin, as if in deep thought.

"Yep." She responded cheerfully and walked over to her car in the parking lot.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha asked.

"Get in...I wouldn't leave you here, gosh." She smiled as she unlocked her car doors and hopped in her now fixed up Lancer Evolution.

"So what do you want to do? You're in a surprisingly good mood from when you left my apartment this morning."

"I dunno. Today's just good for me. How about we go to a movie?"

"Yeah right." He said bluntly as they made their way down the highway towards town.

"Why not?" she asked looking over at him. He had his seat reclined back and had his eyes closed.

"Because I'm not going to spend $20 for us to sit in the dark and make out, when we could do that at my apartment."

"No...I'd actually watch the movie." She defended. Inuyasha slid and eye open and looked over at her with a blunt expression set on his face. "Okay, got me there." She laughed.

"I have an idea."

"And this would be?"

"How about we just kick it at my house, lounge around and watch T.V."

"Oh, you're no fun." She whined playfully.

"Pft, I am way fun."

"Sure you are."

"I swear I am."

"Yeah right." She smiled and turned on the radio, one of her favorite songs popping on, by Lloyd.

_**Hey young girl how you feelin today  
Girl Yo body just brighten my day up  
See you have now been approached by a playa  
but baby i wont play ya, lets have a conversation  
Like, Iz you in school baby  
what is your major  
Shawty give me yo number  
Cuz im dyin to date ya  
Aint got alot of time so i aint tryin to chase ya  
Just store it in the memory of my 3 way pager (Oooh)**_

_**Adernaline rush like whoo  
Can't explain what I wanna do to ya  
i need some vegetable stew  
Cuz shawty Got me feelin weak**_

Kagome sung along and smiled, looking over and Inuyasha, then back to the road.

_**Hey young Girl (the world is yours)  
Hey young girl (the world is yours)  
young girl young girl  
young gi-i-i-i-irl**_

_**Now rollin wit me  
believe these guls gon hate ya  
See they just jealous cuz they know ima lace cha  
wit cosy clothes  
made sweet as mary Kay  
Made of oly straight from Montego bay  
Girl your hips make me wanna change religions  
Just As long as you aint no pigeon  
Shawty we could be country livin'  
Funktified lets keep it deep fried like dat**_

_**Adernaline rush like whoo  
Can't explain what I wanna do to ya  
i need some vegetable stew  
Cuz shawty Got me feelin weak**_

_**Hey young Girl (the world is yours)  
Hey young girl (the world is yours)  
young girl young girl  
young gi-i-i-i-irl**_

_**I know you ain't use to a country boy like me,  
But what you said would not replace  
Shawty you will see.  
There's no place in the world that's quite like the dirty south.  
So be in your formation so we can work it out.  
Dirty South  
Work It Out**_

_**Hey young Girl (the world is yours)  
Hey young girl (the world is yours)  
young girl young girl  
young gi-i-i-i-irl**_

_**See shawty got flavor like a peach lifesaver  
Won't you come down to the studio later?  
Kyle can rhyme keep the beat tight, we can chill underneath the street light.  
She's from the south so she's fine, and classy  
Skin is smooth and she's never ashy  
Roll her dro, gotcha fresh and clean and In the Coupe Deville gangsta leanin'.**_

_**Hey Young Girl  
  
That's How Them Country Boys Roll**_

"I love that song." Inuyasha shook his head and smiled at the black-haired beauty.

--

"Okay Kagome. I'll show you fun." Kaogme shrugged and tossed the squishy ball she held from hand to hand. Currently she was wearing one of Inuyasha's football jerseys and some short shorts. Inuyasha's idea of fun was a little bit of tackle football. Indoors style. Inuyasha was wearing a different jersey and put his hands on his knees; ready to charge when the signal was given.

"Come on, Inuyasha. I'm the bomb at this sport. You won't even be able to handle me," she smiled wickedly and threw the ball in the air to catch it again.

"Oh, I think I can."

"Believe what you want, baby boy." Her smile slipped into a smirk. She then threw the ball to Inuyasha and signaled for him to run. He did so, taking off towards the couch, but she intercepted him tackling him to the black leather couch cushions, and pinning him there.

"Got you." She said playfully and took the ball for herself. She then took the ball and hiked it to herself, taking off into the kitchen, Inuyasha following her. She came out the other side and ran back into the hallway, not knowing which way to go, so she made a sharp turn into Inuyasha's room. She squealed when he tackled her to his silk-sheeted bed and he tickled the crap out of her.

"Say 'uncle'." She shut her eyes tight, and laughed her heart out.

"I...I can't...I can't...breath..." she said in between giggles.

"Say it." he teased, tickling her senseless.

"Uncle." She yelled out, trying to shield the tickles she was receiving.

"Okay, now say 'Inuyasha is the best damn man in the whole entire world'."

"You're not a man." She giggled.

"What?" he tickled her more and she was gasping for breath.

"Okay, okay...Inuyasha is the best damn man in the whole entire world!" she yelled out again and tried to gulp down air as he stopped tickling her.

"Oh yeah. I'm the best damn man in the whole entire world." He got up from straddling his waist and smiled as he went over to his closet mirrors, flexing his muscles. Kagome giggled from behind him, and then jumped on his back.

"Come on baby! I want my piggyback ride! Save a horse, ride a cowboy! Yeehaw!" she yelled and he galloped into the living room. He fell onto the couch, exhausted and Kagome jumped on him, laughing when he grunted from the sudden weight, though it was light.

"Watch the family heirlooms." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry." she smiled.

"Hey,"

"Hey, what?"

"I haven't gotten a kiss from you today."

"Yes you did. This morning, before I left."

"Nope I don't think you gave me one."

"Okay Inu. One kiss." She leaned down and pecked him on the lips, but couldn't resist kissing him some more.

_**To all the ladies in the dance**_

_**I lose all control when I see you**_

_**Standing there in front of me**_

_**Your style, your clothes, your hair**_

_**You fair woman, you look so sexy**_

_**The way you wine and, the way you dance**_

_**And the way that you twist and turn your waist**_

_**Leaves me wanting, leaves me yearning**_

_**Leaves me feeling for a taste**_

_**Before the end of the night**_

_**I wanna hold you so tight**_

_**You know I want you so much**_

_**And I'm so tempted to touch**_

_**Tempted to touch, tempted to touch**_

_**Little woman, man I need you so much**_

_**Tempted to touch, tempted to touch**_

_**Little woman, man I'm inside your clutch**_

_**Tempted to touch, tempted to touch**_

_**Little woman, man I need you so much**_

_**Tempted to touch, tempted to touch**_

_**Little woman, man I'm inside your clutch**_

_**To all the ladies in the dance**_

_**I don't even know your name**_

_**Little woman I don't even know your age**_

_**But there's something about you girl**_

_**When I see you wining in front the stage**_

_**Please forgive me, please excuse me**_

_**But there's nothing else that a man can do**_

_**I cannot pass or think a woman**_

_**I just need to be next to you**_

_**Before the end of the night**_

_**I wanna hold you so tight**_

_**You know I want you so much**_

_**And I'm so tempted to touch**_

_**Tempted to touch, tempted to touch**_

_**Little woman, man I need you so much**_

_**Tempted to touch, tempted to touch**_

_**Little woman, man I'm inside your clutch**_

_**Tempted to touch, tempted to touch**_

_**Little woman, man I need you so much**_

_**Tempted to touch, tempted to touch**_

_**Little woman, man I'm inside your clutch**_

_**I wanna feel you, I wanna squeeze you**_

_**I wanna hug and kiss and caress you**_

_**I wanna love you, I wanna touch you**_

_**I'll place no one else above you**_

_**I wanna feel you, I wanna squeeze you**_

_**I wanna touch and kiss and caress you**_

_**I wanna love you, I wanna hug you**_

_**You know woman I wanna wings of a dove you**_

_**Before the end of the night**_

_**I wanna hold you so tight**_

_**You know I want you so much**_

_**And I'm so tempted to touch**_

_**Tempted to touch, tempted to touch**_

_**Little woman, man I need you so much**_

_**Tempted to touch, tempted to touch**_

_**Little woman, man I'm inside your clutch**_

_**Tempted to touch, tempted to touch**_

_**Little woman, man I need you so much**_

_**Tempted to touch, tempted to touch**_

_**Little woman, man I'm inside your clutch**_

_**To all the ladies in the dance**_

_**I lose all control when I see you**_

_**Standing there in front of me**_

_**Your style, your clothes, your hair**_

_**You fair woman, you look so sexy**_

_**The way you wine and, the way you dance**_

_**And the way that you twist and turn your waist**_

_**Leaves me wanting, leaves me yearning**_

_**Leaves me feeling for a taste**_

_**Before the end of the night**_

_**I wanna hold you so tight**_

_**You know I want you so much**_

_**And I'm so tempted to touch**_

_**Tempted to touch, tempted to touch**_

_**Little woman, man I need you so much**_

_**Tempted to touch, tempted to touch**_

_**Little woman, man I'm inside your clutch**_

_**Tempted to touch, tempted to touch**_

_**Little woman, man I need you so much**_

_**Tempted to touch, tempted to touch**_

_**Little woman, man I'm inside your clutch**_

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer, and they were halfway through their make-out session when the door opened. They both turned their heads in time to see Sango and Miroku walk in the door.

"Damn. I hope we **are** interrupting something." Miroku said, crossing his arms. Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha and grabbed Sango's hand pulling them into her room of the apartment, closing the door.

"Were, you guys about to do something?" Sango asked with a smirk on her face.

"No...maybe...gods, we've done it about five times already. Shit, Sango. I'm getting too attached."

"Yeah right girl. You're not attached. You're in love."

"Okay..." Kagome said and buried her face in her hands. "I'm in love with Inuyasha." she smiled. It felt a lot better when she said it out loud. She was finally admitting it to herself.

"Miroku needed to pick up something from Inuyasha, so we have to go now, but good thing we walked in when we did, and not later. It would have been awkward."

"You're telling me. Thanks Sango. I feel better already."

"Yeah. I'll see you later. Sweet dreams, cause I know you'll be having them."

"Gosh Sango. It's like you read my mind." She smiled and shoved her out the door. "Bye Miroku, Bye Sango! Later!" she yelled and closed her door.

**Time to get some shut eye...**

**--**

**A/N: I thought that chappie was cute. Well anyway, if you guys are tired of chapters with meaningless chatter, the next chapter is where the plot thickens...or at least I'm pretty sure lolz. I estimate this story to be about...oh I dunno 20 chappies in the least. Yeah well I gotta go...school tomorrow! Catch ya'll later. i'm updating 'Life in a Boarding Home' tomorrow! byebye!**

**Songs I used: Rupee-tempted to touch, Lloyd –Hey young girl**

**Later Dayz, TaintedMunkeyz**


	12. Pure Happiness

**A/N: hey guys..whoo..its been a while, huh? Well I'm sorry lol, I have had many things due. After my PSATs I had to write a freakin term paper...BORING AS HELL!!! I'll tell u that right now lol. But anyway im back and im ready to write. This chappie should be long...please enjoy my friends.**

**PS: ooohhh yeahz...THANKS to all my reviewers cuz u all noe I love the inspiration you give me!**

**PSS: The songs I used in this chapter are: Jin-Senorita, Jin-Peel Off**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- dunevenask...**

**--**

**Life In The Fast Lane**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Pure Happiness**

**--**

Kagome tossed a beer over to her best friend Sango and walked over to Inuyasha to have him wrap an arm around her waist. Sango and Miroku were beginning to notice that their two best friends had become awfully cozy in the past few weeks, not to mention the fact that she was now living with him. Can you say 'love'? Sango giggled in Miroku's arms, as they leaned again his Honda Civic.

Inuyasha smirked as the song blasted from their car stereo. Right now they were waiting for Kouga to come so they could get this race on the road. They were all waiting, back at the same place they were at for the first race. Every street racer in Tokyo came and they were now rockin out to good booze and good music.

Kagome had gotten her car fixed by Miroku and Shippo, not to long ago and now it looked brand-spankin-new. The lowered Lancer Evolution was black, complete with body kit, red neon lights underneath giving a strange glow. The car on the outside now had silver and midnight blue dragons on the side, the eyes and claws being gold. On her hood, the words 'Lady Dragon Produkshunz" was curved into silver lettering and the car now had a sunroof. The spoiler was now very large; giving her car extra, but not too much, weight to keep the car from slowing down and keeping it low to the ground. Her 17" rims were sparkling chrome, shined to perfection, with midnight blue brake calipers. For the interior, Kagome's seats were now black with the lining in the middle being light gray and 'Lady Dragon' with the picture of a dragon were stitched into the seat right below the head rest. On the dashboard, there were two screens, one for navigation and one for telling her if things in her car were running smoothly. Like how hard the brakes were working, the use of nitrous oxide and if the engine was being strained, shown in bars. There were gauges in front of her steering wheel, showing the clock, RPM, and MPH. Traveling down her dashboard you'd see a four CD disc changer and everything possible having to do with audio. Coming to her shift stick, which had a knob that was silver and blue, you'd see the gear labels, painted silver, the main color black. And heading out the backside of her car, to the trunk, is where the sick stereo system speakers were held, two large built in speakers on each side, which was currently vibrating the song Peel Off by Jin, coming out in rivulets of sound. Under the hood she had a powerful V6-engine, and every single thing she needed to make her go faster. Hanging on her rearview mirror were miniature plastic red cherries (that being an inside joke of theirs).

_**im goin to miami  
im goin to tha fair  
to see a senorita  
with flowers in a hair  
shake it senorita  
shake if you can  
show all da boys around the block you doin your damn thing**_

Kagome raised her beer to passing acquaintances and she laughed at a joke Miroku just told. Everyone was admiring other people's cars, while Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku waited for their main challenge to arise.

Miroku had changed the rules just a little bit and now it was two from their team racing and two from Kouga's. Kagome and Ayame would race, and Inuyasha and Kouga would race. It was best one out of two, but if it happened to be a tie, then Sango and Miroku would race Kouga's other two teammates.

Inuyasha took Kagome's beer away from her after about her third sip and set his down too; pulling her over to the makeshift dance floor other racers had created. Everyone was busy doing his or her stuff - dancing, drinking, fighting, admiring, and making out. It was all a big ball of fun.

_**Wait a minute, wait a minute  
this is how it started  
senorita put my eyes so shake it the hardest  
yea she know that im a artist  
but thats regardless  
Situation elevatin im anticipatin  
body got me mesmerized  
i ain't tell no lies  
you betta tell those guys  
You belong to me  
i followed you  
get wit you  
bounce with you  
shake with you girl  
i lovin you hatin you real with you fake with you girl  
we can do anything under the moonlight  
you in da moon right?  
im in the mood to  
now shake it shake it  
keep doin what you gotta do  
i know alot of ya-yos but they aint fly as you**_

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hips and pulled her closer, then put his hands in the back pockets of her jeans. She smiled when he laid his forehead on hers. It was like they were just meant for each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him as close as he could get. His hands moved with the rhythm of her swaying hips. He was in a trance, and all he could do was move his body with hers, which seemed to work just fine. And like the lyrics said, she better tell all guys she's taken.

_**im goin to miami  
im goin to tha fair  
to see a senorita  
with flowers in a hair  
shake it senorita  
shake if you can  
show all da boys around the block you doin your damn thing**_

_**im goin to miami  
im goin to tha fair  
to see a senorita  
with flowers in a hair  
shake it senorita  
shake if you can  
show all da boys around the block you doin your damn thing**_

Kagome giggled before capturing his lips with hers. She didn't know what it was, but tonight she felt adrenaline. And she knew that's what she needed to win this race. She had to be pumped. She also knew Inuyasha needed it too.

_**we in tha MI MI mami  
we in tha MI MI  
as the cool as the 7-45  
or ocean drive  
is that your senorita  
do you really please her  
give her to me  
i'll make her as hotta than a feva  
talk to me ma  
is it the palm trees  
blue water but we fallin of tha jet skyes  
fact of the hood  
we can get things togetha now  
take her to bentfull  
after the woods whateva  
you know im numba 1  
you bangin like tha drums  
listen to the ocean while we chill unda the sun  
as tastefully  
basically it  
i came to Miami just to see you shake it**_

Inuyasha was plenty happy with the closeness of it all. He loved dancing with Kagome, and he loved kissing her more. But he had to break the kiss or air, as he grinned down at her.

"Wish me good luck?" he asked, taking his hands from her butt pockets and wrapping his arms around her more.

"I believe I just did," she whispered in his ear. She nibbled it playfully, making sure to play with his golden hoop. He shivered and she loved the reaction, kissing him once more.

**_im goin to Miami  
im goin to tha fair  
to see a senorita  
with flowers in a hair  
shake it senorita  
shake if you can  
show all da boys around the block you doin your damn thing_**

_**Im sweatin it's hot  
it's damn near 3 o'clock  
tell the DJ play the record  
makein nita drop  
freaky freaky viki this joint is hot  
mami give me give up you can be on top  
now slow slow row(Just we we go)  
no one knows  
im gettin drop  
i plan a picture  
im layin wit ya  
i came to caress your soul  
i ain't playin wit you  
i take her any weny peace of ya lime wit me  
you runnin thru mind  
like diddy in the hole city  
im flyin thru the clouds  
you sorin thru the air  
to see my senorita  
she waitin at the fair  
**_

_**im goin to miami  
im goin to tha fair  
to see a senorita  
with flowers in a hair  
shake it senorita  
shake if you can  
show all da boys around the block you doin your damn thing**_

When their song ended, Kagome pulled him off the dance floor, and over to their friends, when Kouga and his crew pulled up, all four next to each other. Sango and Miroku stood alert as well as Kagome and Inuyasha.

The four other teammates opened their doors rhythmically and stepped out looking over at their opponents. They both met, and greeted with glares, Kagome standing in the middle with Sango and their men on either of their sides. Koga walked up to Kagome and nodded his head, which made her just roll her eyes.

"Hey Kagome, making nice with the teammates isn't a good idea." He said with sarcastic malice.

"Hey Kouga, making nice with man slut hobo's isn't good either." She smirked when he lost him smile, knowing she was referring to his girlfriend Ayame.

"Whatever bitch." He sneered and Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her shoulders and glared at him. "Let's get my win over with."

"Wake up and come back to the real world, Kouga. You winning is like, hell freezing over. Sorry." Inuyasha said, pulling Kagome over to her car, where she'd race first.

"You can beat Ayame. This is no competition for you." He said with a smirk, crouching in front of her, where she sat in the driver's seat.

"If I have to face this bitch, then you better beat Kouga's ass."

"Don't sweat it." he pinched her cheek playfully and Sango and Miroku came over to wish her good luck.

"Break a leg Kagome." They said at the same time. Freaky...

"Thanks." She smiled and Miroku and his girlfriend went to go find a microphone.

"I have a good feeling about this race." Kagome looked down at him, as he said this.

"Really now?"

"Yeah so you better come out of this okay, because I need to talk to you about something."

"Really now?" she repeated as he stood up and pecked her on the lips.

"Really now." He smirked as she placed his face in both her hands.

"Is it important?" his face grew more serious, but he had a hint of a smile on his face.

"It is to me." he leaned down and kissed her again, this time a little longer and pulled away, wishing her good luck.

"RACERS, PLEASE DRIVE UP TO THE START LINE!!" Miroku's voice blared into the microphone. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled, as she started the car.

"My winnings await. I must be off." She smirked and put the car in gear rolling up to the starting line, after Inuyasha closed her door.

Ayame pulled up next to Kagome's car and looked over, scowling. Kagome just laughed and revved her engine. She looked up to the stoplight and waited for it to turn green, Ayame doing the same. Her hand gripped the stick shift, and as soon as the light switched green, Kagome's wheels screeched and her back wheels skidded as she gained speed. Ayame and Kagome were neck and neck, speeding down the two way street, just hoping that no traffic would come.

Up ahead Kagome saw that there was a turn coming up so she shifted down to third gear and put on the emergency brake as she turned around the corner, drifting. She was ahead now and she could see the crowd approaching faster as she gained speed, Ayame right next to her. But Kagome shifted up, pressing down on the gas and gaining more speed, easily passing by Ayame and soon she crossed the finish line, the crowd bombarding the cars.

Kagome stepped out of her car and walked over to Ayame to say that she did a good job. But when she put her hand out, Ayame slapped it away.

"I should have won, bitch." She snarled and walked away with a stomp in her step. Kagome raised an eyebrow as her friends came over.

"Butt hurt much?" Sango asked with a laugh.

"Butt hurt like whoa." Inuyasha nodded and put an arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"Miroku, when does the next race start?" Inuyasha asked.

"Right now, my friend." He walked over to the microphone and announced.

_**PEEL OFF  
If you got a system in the trunk  
Shoes on your whip and you rollin up a blunt  
PEEL OFF  
If you wild, racin for the dough  
And the flag hits the floor and they yellin out GO!  
PEEL OFF  
If you see the pigs on your tail  
Knowin if you get locked that you won't make bail  
PEEL OFF  
Whatchu gonna do  
PEEL OFF**_

Inuyasha got in his car with Kagome by his open window.

"Hey, do me a favor. Win?" Kagome asked with a smirk.

"Have I ever lost?" Kagome thought about this for a moment, and in all the races she'd seen him in, he'd never lost. Damn he must be hella good. Shaking her head she smiled.

_**When I, cruise the strip you know that it's me  
Split the crowd in half like Moses did to the seas  
0 to 60 in 4 flat, make you look inferior  
Funny how my throwback matches the interior  
I ain't scared of ya, c'mon let's be serious  
Can't catch me I'm "2 Fast 2 Furious" (Part two)  
Bullshit walks and cash talks (What's that sound??)  
My low pros burnin up the asphalt  
Drop top Spyder in the summer I'm good  
Lost your words soon as you look under the hood  
Twin cam turbo, your man's in shock  
Only words comin out your mouth (Damn that's hot!)  
Got a spoiler on the back everytime I skate off  
You thinkin it's a jet that's about to take off  
Cash and pink slips, whole enchilada  
Soon as the lights turn green, you know that you gotta**_

"Well, don't fail me now." She winked and walked away, to go stand with Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha rolled up to the start line, with Kouga's car next to it. Kouga smirked, and that peeved Inuyasha more than he thought it would. Right now he wanted to punch his lights out, **again**, for all the stuff he did to Kagome. He was **NOT** about to lose this race.

_**PEEL OFF  
If you got a system in the trunk  
Shoes on your whip and you rollin up a blunt  
PEEL OFF  
If you wild, racin for the dough  
And the flag hits the floor and they yellin out GO!  
PEEL OFF  
If you see the pigs on your tail  
Knowin if you get locked that you won't make bail  
PEEL OFF  
Whatchu gonna do  
PEEL OFF**  
_

"RACERS, PLEASE START YOUR ENGINES!" Miroku's voice could be heard. Inuyasha revved up his car and got ready. For the guys, they had two girls come out with their flags. When Miroku gave the signal, the girls waved the flags, signaling the fact that the boys had better get a move on. Like Kagome, Inuyasha's wheels screeched and skidded. He smirked when he gained speed on Kouga and shifted gears, changing lanes until he was in front of him. Traffic blared their horns when the two adolescents cut them off, or got on the wrong side of the road. Inuyasha just barely missed hitting a bread truck. That would have been terrible.

Back at the "party", Kagome and Sango shook their heads.

"So who do you think is really going to win?"

"What do you think, Sango? This is Inuyasha we are talking about. He's not about to lose a race, especially to Kouga. He's too stubborn for that."

"You are right. Inuyasha would never lose to Kouga, especially because he's **Kouga**. Know what I'm sayin?" Miroku asked now coming over to the girls.

"True." Sango agreed, and then took a sip of her beer.

**_I got a, need for speed, I'm freezin up time  
Wanna, race the kid, throw your keys on the line  
I'm switchin gears, never brake for the curb  
Cross the finish line twice before you make it to third  
With a fly ass shorty in the passenger side  
One hand on the wheel, one hand on her thigh  
Y'all can't see me, peekin through the tinted windows  
Just to get a glimpse of Francine Dee  
Let the, haters talk, I've been called rumors  
See me on the cover of the Import Tuner  
Lookin at the skyline, I cocked for the race  
Even got an Evo 8 that ain't dropped in the States  
This ain't for no amateurs  
Everytime I roll through hot imports nights it's lights, cameras  
Action, you know who's the headline  
Do a buck sixty everytime I redline  
_**

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was now a little bit behind Kouga, but they were still neck and neck. Inuyasha looked over at Kouga and smirked.

"He can't beat me. I won't let him," he said to himself. He shifted gears, once again, and caught up with Kouga so that he was past him. The finish line approached and Inuyasha smirked as he sped up and passed it without hesitation, leaving a fuming Kouga. Once they were stopped, Inuyasha stepped out of his car and was attacked by an angry Kouga.

_**Ain't a damn thing stock, you see the difference is  
I'm a Pioneer just like your system is  
Two screens on the dash, you choose the best view  
Wireless control for the PS2  
Skip the bullshit, and the foolishness too  
They say we Disturbin Tha Peace like Ludacris crew  
You want war? I'm settlin' the score  
No lookin back now put the pedal to the floor  
**_

Kouga punched him and sent him to the floor, but Inuyasha bounced back up again. Inuyasha swung back, and clocked Kouga in the jaw, giving him a dizzy spell.

"What the hell, Kouga? Are you mad because you lost? Back up off me." Inuyasha said pushing him. Kouga pushed him back.

_**PEEL OFF  
If you got a system in the trunk  
Shoes on your whip and you rollin up a blunt  
PEEL OFF  
If you wild, racin for the dough  
And the flag hits the floor and they yellin out GO!  
PEEL OFF  
If you see the pigs on your tail  
Knowin if you get locked that you won't make bail  
PEEL OFF  
Whatchu gonna do  
PEEL OFF**_

"You cheated! I was supposed to win!"

"Well, fate didn't want it that way, so bog off." Kouga got mad at the last statement and punched Inuyasha in the stomache. Then Inuyasha recovered and tackled Kouga to the concrete below and started punching his jaw. The crowd that was there had now formed a circle around the two, yelling comments.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku looked at the growing crowd and Kagome shook her head. She walked over to the group muttering 'excuse me' and 'get out of the way'. People parted for her out of respect and Kagome's eyes grew wide at the sight: Kouga and Inuyasha playing alpha male smack down.

Kagome whistled as loud as she could, but no one seemed to hear her. So she decided to jump in there and stop it. She grabbed Inuyasha by his ear and pulled him off of the bloody Kouga, Inuyasha bloody himself.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, woman!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome scowled at him.

"What are you doing?"

"He hit me." he defended weakly. Kagome grabbed him hand and left Kouga's goons to fix him up. Inuyasha went wherever Kagome pulled him.

"Now we have to bandage you up." She sighed and looked where Inuyasha's white T-shirt was bloodied from a gash Kouga made with a pocketknife. "Cheap bastard." She muttered. She said something to Sango and Miroku and Miroku took Inuyasha's car to the shop, so Kagome could drive him home.

"Gosh, my side hurts." He said sarcastically, as she pulled him every which way.

"That's what you get for getting in a fight with Kouga." She scolded. Inuyasha sighed and climbed into the passenger side of her car, with her help of course.

"So...is it supposed to hurt this much?" he complained.

"Inuyasha...you were stabbed with a fucking knife. What do you think?" she asked as if talking to a three-year-old.

"Keh." He muttered and relaxed as she drove home.

**--(Damn...I should stop it here...just cause I can...but I wont...because im in a extremely good mood.)**

"Ouch."

"Be quiet."

"Not so tight."

"Shut up."

"Don't I have a say?"

"Should have thought about that before you decided to test your man strength."

"Test my...where the hell do you come up with these things?" Inuyasha looked down at the raven-haired beauty that was assessing and caring for his wounds.

"Off the top of my head." She shrugged and smirked as she wrapped white bandage tape around his middle, tying it in the back. "Feel better?" she whispered, concerned.

"Not in the least bit. But thank you, Nurse Kagome, for helping to heal my boo boos." He smirked and she shook her head, gathering the supplies she used in the medical kit and placing them back where they belong: in the medicine cabinet in his bathroom.

Inuyasha stretched his arms over his head with a wince, and stood up off the closed toilet seat in the bathroom, following Kagome to his room. She stood at his doorway and watched as he went to one of his set of drawers and pulled out a black baggy T-shirt to go over his flannel pajama bottoms.

"Sweet dreams." She smiled.

"Shut up."

"What do you mean?" she asked, perfect picture of innocence.

"Come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his room.

"Don't I have a say?"

"Should have thought about that before you put on those short shorts and that tank top." She laughed out loud and allowed herself to be pulled into his bed, to snuggle.

"Good night, Inuyasha." she said, after he turned off the lights and they found a comfortable position to snuggle in.

"Sweet dreams, my queen." He whispered and pulled her closer to his heart, where he wanted her to stay forever and where she was already.

--

"So..." Miroku looked around his and Sango's apartment living room, trying to gather his thoughts. "How are you going to tell her?" Inuyasha shrugged and went back to thinking. The girl's were in Sango's room chatting and trying on clothes or something.

"I don't know. Should I just come out and tell her. Or should I just like...show her. Or I could even just wait until she says it," he was torn.

"NO!" Miroku said quickly.

"What? Why?"

"Because you'd be waiting forever and you'd never have a chance."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well look. It's like this. You and Kagome like each other **a lot**. And in liking each other...somehow you two have become friends with benefits. These benefits include kissing, snuggling, hugging, holding hands...and last but not least...sexual intercourse."

"You are such a nerd, Miroku." Inuyasha muttered and looked up at the ceiling, just wondering why.

"Shut up. Look main point is that you guys had sex if I'm not mistaken, AND in girl world that's like...we should be together forever. Well for most decent girls." Inuyasha nodded for him to continue. "Okay well, since Kagome is waiting for you to say it, you have to say it. They also think that if guys have sex with girls, the girls shouldn't say it first because, it will make them look clingy and needy. And they also think that guys get all weird when they say it, especially after sex."

"Holy shit. I'm glad I'm not a woman."

"Me too my friend...me too." Both men nodded in approval.

"Anyway. How do I say it? I just can't say it. When I want to I get all, nervous and then like I get tongue tied, but I want her to know. I really, really want her to know how much she means to me. I want her to know I love her. But somehow I don't want to say it in case she doesn't feel the same way."

"She feels the same way." Miroku assured.

"Okay...I can do this. I'll tell her when we get home..." he prepped himself.

"Dude when I told Sango it wasn't this bad."

"Maybe because you pledged your eternal love to her everyday and you both were just used to it." Inuyasha said dryly.

"This is the life." A dreamy sigh left Miroku's lips and Inuyasha stared.

"You're scaring me. Just stop...now."

"Fine. Just do it today. While you still have a chance. Because you never-"

"Don't say it. That's bad luck. So just keep it to yourself, you pessimist." Miroku snorted.

"Whatever." The girls came out of the room and Kagome had a semi-happy smile on her face, which kind of made Inuyasha worry.

"Hey guys. I'm gonna take off. I'll see you all tomorrow. Call me Sango." Kagome said walking to the door.

"Do you want me to come with?" Inuyasha asked.

"No thank you, Inuyasha. I just need to clear my head." She smiled slightly as she closed the front door behind her and made her way out of the apartment complex and to the park just down the street.

It had been a little cold lately, but it was getting back towards some sort of heat. Leaves were falling from the winter and everything was cool, January always being like that.

Kagome's New Year's resolution was to stop worrying about why Inuyasha hadn't said he loved her, or if he even did at all. She needed to focus more on school, because she had the grades and she just wanted to get into a good college.

She was just worried that he didn't feel the way she did. She loved this semi-man with all of her heart, but for some reason, she just didn't want to be the first one to say anything. So she was patiently waiting for Inuyasha to say something. And she really hoped he did soon.

Kagome let out a little scream as she was softly tackled to the green grass below. The person who tackled her laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"See how easy it is for someone to tackle you and take advantage of you?" Inuyasha laughed.

"I'm sorry. I'll be more careful next time." Inuyasha's smile faded when he saw Kagome's act. He hugged her close to him and buried his face in her hair.

"What's wrong?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What's wrong? You seem a little bit sad."

"I'm not sad." She protested lightly, which was a big change from normal. He turned her in his arms so that he could look her in the eye.

"Why are you lying to me?" he asked in a whisper.

"I'm not lying." She looked away and flicked her gaze towards the blue and cotton white sky.

"Kagome." He said it so lovingly she had to look down.

"What?"

"Please tell me, so I can try and make it better." She smiled and reached up, stroking the side of his face and bringing him down into a kiss. It was defiantly there: the love, the desire, and the passion. Now all she needed to know was if he loved her. He deepened the kiss and she let him, this kiss being the best out of all of them. It was slow, and patient and **loving**. Inuyasha was pouring his heart into this kiss and he hoped it helped show her his feelings. But unfortunately, Kagome and Inuyasha needed oxygen, so they broke away, both lightheaded and breathless.

"I need to tell you something." He whispered.

"About what?"

"About us." She paused for a moment, and then nodded for him to continue. "I've been thinking about our relationship. And I've realized that I don't want to be friends with benefits anymore. I want to be your friend...just not like that."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that, I'm your friend, and I consider you mine, but that I don't want to be just your friend, but I don't want to have benefits, I wanna have it all."

"Have it all?" she prodded.

"I wanna be with you, be with you. Because I love you and I want you in my life," he hesitated. "...Forever..." she looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"Forever, really?"

"Forever and ever and ever. I want you to be my wife someday." He said quietly, a blush staining his cheeks.

"I love you too. And I'd love to be Mrs. Takashi." She smiled before pulling him into another kiss, this time one more playful. Inuyasha took a velvet box from his jacket pocket and opened it up, revealing a 14k gold ring, with diamonds encrusted all around the ring. Kagome gasped. "What's this?"

"It's your promise ring. Promise you'll be with me forever?" he asked like a little kid, unintentionally.

"I promise to be with you until I'm buried in the ground." He slipped the little ring on her petite finger and smiled at how good it looked on her. He kissed the back of her hand and smiled.

"Mrs. Takashi it is then." He whispered, as the wind picked up their promises of pure happiness.

**--**

**A/N: OMG!!! Was that fluff or what? Damn good fluff to haha. Okay sorry. Now thank you to all my reviewers. Sorry it took so long to update. Like I said above, hectic schedule like whoa. Lol. So here it is..hope u enjoyed. Give me some damn good reviews lol. Until next time...**

**Later Dayz, TaintedMunkeyz**


	13. Just Unbelievable

**A/N: hey guys. What's up? well sorry for the long await. But school's been a hassle and if you're wondering about me updating "The A-List" twice before I updated this story or my other one, it's because it was easier to update. I don't know how I even wrote this chapter, but I hope you like it! Anyway, here's chapter...thirteen? Lol, I don't even remember. Okay, enjoy!**

**--**

**Life In The Fast Lane**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Just Unbelievable...**

**--**

Kagome sat in her English Honors class and halfway listened to the teacher drone on about proper term papers. She extended her arm, only bending slightly at the elbow, her jeweled hand coming into view. Oh, hell yes, did that ring look great on her finger. She smiled and giggled giddily like a little schoolgirl and twisted it around, absentmindedly.

"_Beat that Kikyo. I have Inuyasha and I'm the happiest girl on the planet."_

Kagome smiled again and looked up at her teacher who was explaining something enthusiastically, letting her hands wave around frantically trying to get a certain point across. Kagome picked up her pencil and doodled in her notebook. If you were to look now, you'd see "Inuyasha and Kagome Takashi" in different fonts, all surrounded by hearts.

Oh, why did Kagome feel like it was her freshmen year, and she had the biggest crush on the star quarterback of the football team (Ironic much?). Well she guessed it was a little different. She was actually in love. So deep in love...

--

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Inuyasha asked as he handed Kagome a water bottle from the vending machines and sat down at the lunch tables in the cafeteria, occupied with Sango and Miroku.

"I don't know. Maybe we should just lay low for tonight. I'm a little pooped by all the partying." Everyone looked at Miroku incredulously. Miroku, not wanting to party? That was like... an oxymoron.

"Uh, Miroku? Are you feeling okay, honey?" Sango asked, lifting a hand to his forehead and checking for any signs of illness. He rolled his eyes and pushed her hand away.

"I'm fine, _sweetie_. I just don't want to go out tonight. Is that a crime?"

"Yeah, for you." Kagome said with a smile. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand under the table and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Well anyway. I think it's a good idea. Not going out will give us time to relax." Inuyasha looked over at his best buddy and they exchanged a look, then both grinned. Kagome laughed.

"Relax my ass, you perverts." She said slapping Inuyasha in the arm. He went for the innocent act.

"So, we can't just want to relax with our favorite women?"

"Favorite? There's more for you to decipher which one you like better?" Kagome gasped in mock horror.

"What?! No that's not what I meant. You're my only one, baby. You know that." Kagome winked at Sango and made a whipping sound.

"NOT cool." Miroku and Inuyasha said at the same time, throwing deadpan looks at their "fiancés".

"I'm sorry baby. Come on, schools over, let's go home." This last semester was an exception. They had gotten most of their credits out of the way last semester and the years before, so that in their last few months of school, they got out right after lunch. Nice schedule, huh?

"We'll catch you guys later." Kagome said, as she and Inuyasha stood and left the cafeteria waving.

--

"So what shall we kill our time doing. Today is Friday so you know that we have all weekend." Kagome cooed from the kitchen at his apartment. Inuyasha sat down on the couch and leaned his head back, happily thinking about the good fortune he was having. He now had the girl of his dreams and he felt like the luckiest man alive.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" he asked, smirking when she came back and rolled her eyes. She came in and sat on his lap, pecking him on the lips.

Hands down... the luckiest man in the world.

--

"Come on Miroku. You're slowing me down."

"Baby cakes, can't we just take a little break? My aching feet don't think that they can endure one more second of shopping."

"Stop complaining and suck it up." she smiled and grabbed all her clothes from the rack and stalked into a dressing room, Miroku sitting outside on a bench.

"But, I'm bored." He pouted like a seven year old.

"Oh jeez. Come on Miroku. I just want to try on some clothes. And then its off to Victoria's Secret." She could hear the grin on his face.

"Okay!" he replied enthusiastically. Sango rolled her eyes.

"You'll be staying outside."

"That's torture."

"What if I torture you some more and when we get home I can try it all on for you?"

"Okay!" his happiness was back up at a ten and Sango shook her head again.

"That's what I thought." She smiled triumphantly and they left the store after she bought her items.

--

Sango smiled as she turned on the stereo system in their apartment bedroom, sort of like background music. Miroku sat down happily on the bed, and smiled.

_**So hot, hot **_

_**It's the S the L the I the M **_

_**Let me tell you what I wanna do **_

_**Let me show you that I'm feelin' you **_

_**Wanna freak wanna ride with you**_

_**Wanna taste, wanna put my lips all over you **_

_**Can't get enough of you **_

_**Always taken of you **_

_**So sweet, I can't forget**_

_**So good, girl you make me sweat **_

_**Girl I'm talkin' 'bout **_

_**Peaches and cream **_

_**I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend **_

_**Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine **_

_**It's even better when it's with ice cream **_

_**Know what I mean **_

_**Peaches and cream **_

_**I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend **_

_**Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine **_

_**It's even better when it's with ice cream **_

**_Know what I mean, peaches and cream_**

Sango smiled and sauntered out of the bathroom and struck a silly pose, just for entertainment. She motioned for him to come to her, and he did just that, happily in fact.

_**I never thought that I would be **_

_**So addicted to you **_

_**On top, underneath, on the side of you **_

_**Better yet baby right next to you **_

_**Love the way you're just flowin down **_

_**And I can feel it all around **_

_**In the front, in the back of you **_

_**Ooh I love the smell of you **_

_**Girl you know what I'm talking about **_

_**Peaches and cream **_

_**I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend **_

_**Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine **_

_**It's even better when it's with ice cream **_

_**Know what I mean **_

_**Peaches and cream **_

_**I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend **_

_**Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine **_

_**It's even better when it's with ice cream **_

_**Know what I mean, peaches and cream **_

--

Kagome pulled Inuyasha down the hall, all the while, not losing contact with his lips. They already had a song playing, one that sounded through the whole apartment.

_**Won't stop girl you know I can't get enough **_

_**Wanna taste it in the morning when I'm waking up **_

_**Like peach cobbler in my stomach when I eat it up **_

_**Got your arms around my neck so I can't get up **_

_**See the boys 112 we from the A' **_

_**(A' - shorty we don't play) **_

_**And when it comes to eating peaches, shorty we don't play **_

_**So all the ladies in the house if your peach is it **_

_**Put your hands in the air represent your clique **_

_**Peaches and cream **_

_**I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend **_

_**Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine **_

_**It's even better when it's with ice cream **_

_**Know what I mean **_

_**Peaches and cream **_

_**I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend **_

_**Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine **_

_**It's even better when it's with ice cream **_

_**Know what I mean, peaches and cream **_

She pushed him onto the bed, so he was sitting, and straddled his waist, kissing him crazy. He switched their positions, so that he was on top and she was on bottom, lying down.

"Tell me to stop." He said breathed huskily, after breaking the kiss.

"Don't." she lifted her head up to meet his kisses, her need for his touch becoming stronger.

_**Oh girl I need it **_

_**I gotta have it **_

_**It's always on my mind **_

_**Know what I mean **_

_**Peaches and cream **_

_**I like it in my car **_

_**Or even in my bed **_

_**Or baby on the stairs **_

_**Know what I mean **_

_**Peaches and cream **_

_**Peaches and cream **_

_**I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend **_

_**Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine **_

_**It's even better when it's with ice cream **_

**_Know what I mean_**

--

Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku were in a kissing war all their own. The temperature in the room seemed to rise and both teens couldn't handle the desire pulsing through both their veins.

_**Oh girl I need it **_

_**I gotta have it **_

_**It's always on my mind **_

_**Know what I mean **_

_**Peaches and cream **_

_**I like it in my car **_

_**Or even in my bed **_

_**Or baby on the stairs **_

_**Know what I mean **_

_**Peaches and cream **_

_**Peaches and cream **_

_**I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend **_

_**Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine **_

_**It's even better when it's with ice cream **_

_**Know what I mean **_

--

Inuyasha took a deep breath and looked at the beauty in front of him.

"So...how many times is this?" he smirked.

"Too many to count." She smiled as he pulled her closer and they snuggled, a new song coming onto the radio.

"Okay, Kagome. Next song we hear...will be our song, okay?" Inuyasha asked, turning it up to hear.

"Deal."

**_She's my kind of rain   
Like love in a drunken sky   
She's confetti falling   
Down all night_**

**_She sits quietly there   
Like water in a jar   
Says, Baby why are you   
Trembling like you are_**

**_So I wait   
And I try   
I confess like a child_**

**_She's my kind of rain   
Like love from a drunken sky   
Confetti falling down all night   
She's my kind of rain_**

**_She's the sun set shadows   
She's like Rembrandt's light   
She's the history that's played at night   
She's my lost companion   
She's my dreaming tree   
Together in this brief eternity   
Summer days, winter snows   
She's all things to behold_**

**_She's my kind of rain   
Like love from a drunken sky   
Confetti falling down all night   
She's my kind of rain_**

**_So I wait   
And I try   
I confess all my crimes_**

**_She's my kind of rain   
Like love from a drunken sky   
Confetti falling down all night   
She's my kind of rain_**

**_She's my kind of rain   
Like love from a drunken sky   
Confetti falling down all night   
She's my kind of rain_**

**_She's my kind of rain   
Oh, rain on me   
She's my kind of rain_**

"I like that song. It will be our song, kay?"

"Okay." She smiled and pecked him on the lips before falling into a well-deserved sleep.

--

"Kagome? Are you leaving?" Inuyasha asked from the kitchen the next morning as he heard keys jingling.

"Yeah, I'm going to the store. Surprisingly enough all you have to eat is ramen and cereal. I need food...real food." She walked into the kitchen and laughed when he rolled his eyes. She kissed him on the cheek, told him to go back to his cocoa puffs and headed out the door. "I'll be back in about forty-five minutes. I have my cell if you need me!" she called as she shut the front door.

Inuyasha looked around his empty apartment and realized he didn't have anything to do while she was gone. He pondered and came up with the brilliant idea of doing the Tom Cruise. Dancing in his underwear!

--

Kagome walked down the sidewalk to the grocery store down the street. It was a great day to walk, so she didn't take her car.

Though she might have been smart if she did, as she was snatched into a dark alley. Kagome fought and fought, knocking two of the three meaty guys away from her as she took fighting stance. She did **not** feel like being messed with today. Before she even had a chance to react though, her senses weren't acute enough to realize a fourth guy stood behind her, with rope and a white cloth.

Placing the cloth over her mouth and made a nasty taste fill her nostrils and mouth. She fell into a world of darkness, feeling herself being dragged away before she hit rock bottom.

--

"Guys...Kagome isn't answering her phone again. What if something happened to her?"

"Stop worrying. She's probably fine." Sango tried to consol Inuyasha. he wouldn't have it though.

"How can I stop worrying? Kagome left at 3:30...and it is now almost five. It doesn't take that long to go grocery shopping. Unless something happened."

"Okay, I'm sure she just wanted to buy something more or something. It can't be that bad."

Just then the phone rang, making all of them jump and Inuyasha scrambled to the phone and picked it up.

"H-hello?" he asked.

"My dear boy. It's uncanny to hear your voice again..." Inuyasha shivered at the cold tone of the voice.

...**Naraku...**

**--**

**A/N: -gasp- golly gee gosh. What's going to happen now? Lol I'm evil...but you love me right? Okay so hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm off to write more...to The A-List. And if you get more reviews for that one more than this one, don't be sad because this plot has officially gotten thick, and my other one is just starting to get juicy. So please...patience is a virtue my friends...live it...breath it...be it...**

**Lol...yeah that was weird. Okay so anyway. I'm out. Please stay tuned.**

**Later Dayz, TaintedMunkeyz**


	14. Enter Naraku

**A/N: wow…I am so so so so so sorry for this long update. I swear school has taken its toll on me. And if you read any of my other stories you will see that in the author's notes I have mentions going through some problems. So now that they are pretty much resolved I'm going to try and get back on top. Besides that it's break and I want to get out a few chapter for my lack there of.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

**--**

**Life in the Fast Lane**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Enter Naraku**

**--**

"You little fucker! Where is Kagome? I know you have something to do with this disappearance!" Inuyasha yelled into the phone pacing in front of the TV in his living room. Sango and Miroku were sitting on the edge of the couch trying to listen.

"Oh, come now, Inuyasha. You don't possibly think that I would have stolen your precious wench. I thought we were on good terms." Naraku's silky voice floated through the receiver.

"Hell no. Where is she?"

"And now you think that I would tell you that easily. Don't make me laugh you pathetic weakling. If you want your woman back, then you will have to work for it. You know the routine. I take, you hunt." With that he hung up and Inuyasha through the phone at the wall in a blind rage.

"Fuck!"

"Inuyasha, who was that. Does he know where Kagome is?" Sango asked with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha closed his eyes and sat down on the couch taking deep breaths.

"Yeah. He has her…" he trailed off. "I know he does."

"Well what the hell are we doing sitting here?!" Miroku said standing up.

"Sit down, Miroku. There's not a snowballs chance in hell that we'll find her that way. We both know that." Inuyasha said, with his eyes still closed.

"What are we going to do? What is he does something to her?" Sango asked quickly, upset. Inuyasha placed his hands over his eyes and pressed, till he saw white and black spots. He had no clue what to do. He needed to think. And he was beyond pissed.

--

Kagome groaned and blew her bangs out of her eyes, trying to sit up. She blinked open her eyes, letting them adjust slightly. She looked around and saw nothing, but dimmed lights illuminating carpeted walls. The room was fairly large, and with the dimmed lights it seemed as if the room was crimson. She tried to stand up but she realized that he hands were handcuffed to the floor.

"Who the fuck does that anymore?" she muttered to herself, peeved. Settling herself back down and making herself a little more comfortable on the cushiness beneath her butt, then looked around.

To her left and slightly diagonal to her form, there was a pair of double doors, which were oak, polished to perfection. She was sitting up against a wall, off to the side. Looking to the center of the room, there seemed to be a marble floored walkway, black marble, also polished to perfection.

Suddenly, Kagome heard heels clicking on the floor and looked over to the double doors. She idly wondered if the floor outside those doors was marble too. The doors opened and in came a lady in a pinstripe business suit – skirt and blazer, blouse underneath – and black pumps on her feet. She had a clipboard held daintily to her chest and her hair was swooped up in a tight bun behind her head, and there was a yellow, number 2 pencil stuck in it. she looked over at Kagome through her thick black rimmed (but very stylish and cute) glasses and smirked only slightly. Kagome wondered how she made that look still business-like.

"Kagome dear. I see you are awake."

"Who the fuck are you?" the woman clicked her tongue and stepped away from the door and towards Kagome, so that she was on the carpet at least.

"My, my. Such a dirty mouth on a young and pretty girl. You should get that cleaned up."

"Are you here to **fucking** criticize me, or are you going to answer my **damn** question?" Kagome accentuated each profane word and waited for this annoying woman to answer her question.

"Why you little-"

"Kagura. We must treat all of our guests with chivalry." A smooth voice floated into the room, but no one appeared yet.

"Yes sir." All of the sudden a man in a Gucci pinstripe suit, with long black and silky hair stepped through the doors, one hand in his pocket, one hand holding his blazer jacket over his shoulder. He acknowledged each woman with a slight incline of his head. He followed the marble walkway, up to three wrap-around stairs. When he got to whatever was up there, he clapped his hands twice, which illuminated the lights and floor lamps to become lighter. Kagome saw that what he had walked up the stairs to was his desk and below those stairs, on either side of the marble walkway, there were two plush cushion chairs, which matched the décor of the room. Kagome's eyes shifted back to the man as he pushed a button on his desk and behind him, ceiling to floor curtains - covering of course ceiling to floor windows - were drawn, revealing a wrap-around balcony. If you were to walk out onto the balcony, your breath would be taken away as you overlooked the city of Tokyo at it's best: night. Of course Kagome couldn't see all this from her position on the 'oh so comfy' floor cushions.

The man, who shall remain anonymous until Kagome learned his name, sat down at his desk and propped his feet up on his desk. He took a cigar out of a wooden box on his desk and put it to his lips, lighting it with a lighter that was next to the box. Then he took a long drag and puffed the smoke out, it creating a wreath around his head.

"Okay, now who the hell are you?" Kagome asked eyeing the man sitting all high and mighty at his desk. The man blanched and looked at Kagome as if she were crazy.

"You, don't know who I am?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't know dumbass." She muttered, but she knew he heard it. An angry look overtook his face and he sneered at the dark-haired girl as he walked over to her, slowly, but surely.

"Look you little bitch," he accentuated his point further by grabbing her chin in a firm hold, and making her look at him. "I am one to be respected. You will treat me with respect or you will be punished severely for your shortcomings; that I assure you. Am I clear?"

"Just fucking crystal." She glared. Hard and cold. Enough to make Frosty the Snowman look like he should quit his day job. He heard a small chuckle behind him and looked up to see Kagura with a slight smile on her face.

"What's so funny?" he asked, annoyed.

"What was that you said about 'chivalry'?" she rose a cleanly waxed eyebrow at the man and he jerked his head to the door, and she got the hint and took leave. He turned back to Kagome.

"I'm glad we've had this talk. Now back to who I am," he said with a start, his attitude changing to that of an arrogant fool.

"Please. Don't let me stop you." She said in a bored tone.

"My name is Naraku Sasaki and I own billions of dollars worth clubs. Now do I sound familiar?" if Kagome wasn't so out of it, she would have realized that the name Naraku was familiar. As familiar as the fact that it was also Kouga's father's name.

"So like what? Are you expecting approbation?" he scowled.

"Respect little missy. You'll be tooting a different horn when all these details smack you in the face full force."

"What details?"

"Kagome you are a very clueless child. I know you're smarter than this. Pieces the puzzle together." He said slowly, his voice a little more quiet. "Think about it. It will all come into play."

"Just reiterate for me. I need a little push. It's not my fault I find myself in these fucking situations." She sneered.

"I'm rich. My name is Naraku. I own a chain of the most conspicuous clubs."

"Yeah, I'm gonna need more that that. Did you drug me?"

"That's besides the point. I don't want to have to tell you. Just figure this out for fuck's sake!"

"Temper my **darling**." She mimicked. "Anymore clues?"

"I have two children. One boy and one girl. They both go to your school in fact. Both seniors. the boy is older by a couple of months. Get it now?"

"Wow Naraku. Do you know how many boys and girls there are at my school? Well in case you didn't know, there are a few." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Narrow it down to the rich kids, Kagome. You're thinking about it too hard. Just think easy." He went back to sit at his desk and turned his chair to look out the large windows.

"Rich kids, rich kids…" she muttered. She racked her brain.

"Two people who you have been involved with. You and that precious little fool of yours."

"Inuyasha? Stay away from him!" she shouted, whipping her head around to face him.

"Too late for that, I'm afraid. Okay, you're taking too long. Both their names start with K's." he said with the wave of his hand, upsetting the steady stream of smoke from his cigar. Kagome gasped.

"Kikyo and Kouga?!"

"Ding-ding-ding-fucking-ding! Took you long enough, pathetic wench." Kagome growled.

"Kouga can't be your kid. You just told me that your last name is Sasaki, like Kikyo – who I could understand – but Kouga's last name is Wolf.

"Indeed it is. But that wasn't a very good marriage. Had to end it when the bitch started to nag." He let out a snort and waved his hand again.

"So, like, you were married to Kouga's mom, then not even months later, you got with someone else and had Kikyo?"

"Correct." Kagome shuddered. What did all this mean?

"Why did you kidnap me though?" Kagome asked.

"You and Inuyasha have something I want. Two separate items, but both worth millions of dollars. I want them both, and then you can go." He said as if it were that simple.

"But…how do you even know about us? I mean, I've never seen you in my life." Naraku chuckled.

"This is the fun part, my darling. It's a very long story. May even be emotional for you. Are you ready? Or do you think you might not be able to handle it?"

"What the fuck did you do? Have you been stalking me?"

"Oh no my dear. Way more complicated than that…" he chuckled and dabbed out his cigar stud, turning to Kagome with cold and piercing eyes. "Let's start from the beginning shall we?"

--

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" Sango asked, looking at both men. "Why would anyone want to harm Kag?" she started sobbing, and Miroku pulled her into a hug.

"We're gonna figure this out okay? Don't worry. I know that sounds hard to do, but just, try. Please?" Sango nodded, but the sobs still racked her whole body. Inuyasha was standing at his window in the living room and watched as night fell upon the city.

"This fucking sucks." Inuyasha breathed.

"Inuyasha…we should get your brother to help," Miroku suggested.

"No."

"You know he can help. He can provide us with the stuff we need. And he's good at solving cases and figuring out where people are." Miroku said. Inuyasha pondered this for a while. Sango fell quiet, as sleep overtook her sleepy body, and Miroku set her down on the couch to sleep while he and Inuyasha went into the kitchen to chat. Both men sat down and started at each other, the seriousness of this situation becoming a reality.

"Maybe calling Sesshomaru would be good." Inuyasha nodded to himself. "This is all my fault." He said quietly. It hurt him so much that Kagome was in danger and that he couldn't help.

"Don't start with that man."

"You know if this was Sango you'd say the same fucking thing." Inuyasha slammed his hands down on the table. "What the fuck am I supposed to do? I won't be able to function knowing that Kagome is in danger. What if something happens to her?"

"I know. You just gotta keep your cool. Kagome would want you to use your head. And we have to work together on this. To make it work. You know?" Inuyasha nodded silently. "You should get some shut eye. We all should. We'll stay here for the night, if that's okay." Inuyasha nodded again. "Okay, go to bed then. I'm going to stay up and watch Sango. Make sure she doesn't do anything rash."

"Okay. Good looking out man." Inuyasha stood up stiffly and headed towards the back of the apartment to get some sleep. He didn't know how he was going to manage it, but he needed to get some sleep so he could think clearly for the next day.

"Damn you, Naraku." This was Inuyasha's last thought, as he let his head hit the pillow and dove into a restless slumber.

--

**A/N: Okay. So a lot of you are probably thinking that this chapter was too short and that I'm not making a good effort. But I need to space the next few chapters out because they are action scenes and even though you hate it, I need them to have some type of suspense. So please just keep waiting and I know that outcome will be a good one. Thank you to all my reviewers and readers. You mean so much. Happy Holidays.**

**Later Dayz, TaintedMunkeyz**


	15. Saving Kagome

**A/N: oh… my… good… lord. I can't believe I haven't updated in forever! I feel evil. But my writer's block and laziness has been so great that I haven't felt like writing! Ok. I'm good though. I'm back with another chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you to all my readers that have stuck through the long updates. Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**-- **

**Life in the Fast Lane**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Saving Kagome**

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes warily and look up at the ceiling. His amber orbs seemed to glow in the dark and he sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. 

'Kagome…'

When he was asleep, he thought about all the good memories and things that he loved about her. He thought of all the things they did together and the love they shared. The last memory was of him giving her that ring.

Inuyasha closed his eyes painfully and pulled the covers further up to his chin. He wanted to sneak back into his childhood, where he could pull the covers over his head and suddenly everything would be okay. A tear leaked out of his eye and he brushed it away angrily before staring over at his window. Moonlight pooled on the carpet below his window and lit the room up, if only a little.

'Come back… please…'

Why did Naraku have to take her? What did he gain by taking her? Inuyasha tried to think of something that Naraku might value of his or Kagome's. If it were for her body, he'd be inflicting serious damage. He had to save her. He didn't know what would happen if he failed somehow and he couldn't.

'Don't worry… you'll be home soon…'

* * *

Kagome sighed as she looked at the man sitting at his nice and expensive desk with nonchalance. 

"You know, this would probably be way easier if you didn't drag it on and just told me," she drawled out. She didn't think she could take this suspense any longer.

"Shut up, will you? I'm in charge here." He stated idly and kicked his feet up in his desk. Kagome rolled her eyes and scowled.

"You're doing a real **lousy** job." She sighed again and sat back against the carpeted wall and waited for him to start his little story. "Can I at least have some refreshments? I mean if this is going to be long and complicated, I'll need my energy to stay awake, right? Oh, and hold the poison." She smiled smugly and Naraku growled.

"Shut your trap. Now!" he glared and pushed a button on his desk, summoning a worker, who happened to appear in split seconds. "Get this bitch some water."

"Yes, sir." He ran off quickly. It seemed as if no one wanted to be in his presence for too long.

"Well, I never." She pouted and stared up at the man, waiting.

"Ok, let's begin. Comfy?" she gave him a pointed look and nodded. "Great."

"Here you go miss." The servant said quickly and bowed his head at Naraku before walking out. The bumbling boy didn't seem to be older than sixteen.

"Didn't think it'd be like you to hire such weak people." Kagome said after taking a gulp of water. She knew Naraku wouldn't have had it poisoned if he had to tell her this great secret.

"Don't think you'll be talking much smack after I'm done with my story."

"Ok, I'm waiting."

"Growing up wasn't that great for me. My childhood was mislead and I had no real role models-"

"Uh, why are we taking a blast to the past? I didn't know you meant this far in the beginning."

"Don't interrupt me. I'm trying to tell a story. Respect your elders brat." Kagome rolled her eyes and huffed. "At the young age of sixteen, I began to get into street racing. Such a wonderful feeling, don't you agree? It was the rush I went for, the pure feeling of intensity as I sped down empty streets. And what was even more glorious, was winning. So I did just that. I won, and I won, and I made it to the top. But then I had an accident. Some fucking bastard cheated and I couldn't race for a while. But I was still at the top; a lot of people had loyal respect for me. And so I used that respect to get to where I am today: a very wealthy owner of a vast number of clubs."

Kagome nodded and listened to what he had to say. She wasn't exactly all that interested, but he had a point and she wanted to listen to key factors. Besides, if she listened, maybe he'd let her go all the faster. '_Yeah, right_.' She thought sadly. She really missed Inuyasha, and Sango, and Miroku. All she wanted was to go back home.

"But, before I could own these clubs – oh by the way, I only became this great in the past year and a half," he stated arrogantly. Kagome had to wonder how big someone's ego could really be. "Anyway, so I needed a couple million dollars. I had to find some way to get this money. I knew that it wouldn't just be handed to me, and I also knew that obtaining it wouldn't have been easy,"

Kagome nodded idly and twisted the ring on her finger.

"That's where you and your beloved come in." Naraku said darkly and smiled a sinister smile you'd only see on TV. Kagome jerked her head up quickly and stared at him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there." He lit another cigar and breathed in deeply. Oh how he loved cigars.

"Those will be the death of you…" Kagome said quietly as she eyed the object in his hand.

"I know, right?" he smiled and sat back in his plush leather chair, seeming relaxed. But the truth was he was buzzing with adrenaline.

This was his favorite part, the part where all terror struck.

"Back with the story." Kagome said.

"Right." He rocked back and forth, just giving himself something to do so he wouldn't explode with excitement. "Tell me Kagome. What was it that your parents did?" Kagome frowned. What was he getting at?

"They were secret scientists, or um, researchers. I guess they found out where certain things were than sent people out to find them... I don't know whom they worked for. They never really talked about their work."

"Mm… but I know." He smirked and took a puff of his cigar. "Ever find out what they were making? Developing? Researching?"

"No… but let me guess. You know?" Naraku glared, his face becoming stoic, but his red eyes swirling with excitement, giddiness.

"Of course, love."

"Refrain, please, from ever calling me that again." She sighed as she looked back at her ring, twisting and twisting it around her ring finger.

"What's that you got there?" he raised an eyebrow and looked down at her from his high position. Another sign of arrogance…

Kagome stuffed her hands between her thighs quickly.

"Nothing." She said quietly, and looked everywhere but at him.

"No… didn't seem like a nothing." He swung his feet off the desk and walked down the stairs, one hand in his pocket and the other holding his cigar. When he reached her he crouched down in front of her. "Let me see." he demanded. She ignored him and sat steadily. "Let me see!" he demanded with more force and Kagome stuck her hands out obediently. He took hold of her left hand and smirked. "How darling. He asked you to marry him?" Kagome's face became hot and she knew her cheeks were red.

"It's a promise ring." She would have yanked her hand out of his hold, but he was gripping her wrist.

"Oh, a promise ring," he echoed with mock humor. "So is this what's keeping you sane? Is this what's keeping you thinking that he'll come and save your sorry ass?" he asked with a smirk. Kagome could just hear the sarcasm dripping from every word. She looked up from her knees and glared at him. He chuckled. "Don't be so feisty. We're all friends here."

"I beg to differ." He took a puff from his cigar and blew the smoke around her face, clouding her vision and making her cough.

"You're right." He threw her hand back at her and walked up to his desk slowly, taking his time before settling back in his place above her. "Let's continue."

* * *

"So she's missing?" Sesshomaru asked with a hint of concern. Rin was standing next to him with worry written all over her face. Inuyasha scowled and looked at his brother. 

"Damnit, that's what I just said." He stood up and paced behind the couch, all eyes on him.

"Inuyasha, snapping at Sesshomaru isn't going to help. He's just trying to be useful." Sango said quietly. She walked into the room with a tray of coffee for everyone and distributed them; the she walked over and sat on the arm of the loveseat Miroku was seated in.

"Ok… " Sesshomaru said rolling his eyes at his half-brother's childishness. "I've done business with Naraku before. I have a lot of connections. I also know where he is right now, which his office building, most likely. He's dim, so I wouldn't be surprised if that was the same place he had Kagome."

"You knew this whole time?" Inuyasha angrily walked over to his brother and wrapped his hands around his throat. The distraught boy couldn't get a hold in his emotions lately. Kagome apparently was the only person that could keep him sane. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and unwrapped his brother's hands from his throat easily, and threw him back on the couch.

"Inuyasha, it's not like you called me three weeks ago. Since you only called about three hours ago, I can only tell you what I knew. It's a hint, a suggestion. Don't go and act childish."

"You'd be acting irrational if Rin were missing too!" He yelled. Everything stilled at that. It was true. Sesshomaru couldn't put himself in his brother's shoes. He didn't know where he'd be without win. And it went like that for Miroku too. If Sango were missing, he'd be acting childish and on emotions alone. They couldn't blame him. It was easy to see that Kagome was his whole world.

"We need to move as quickly as we can." Sesshomaru stood up and they all followed him out of the apartment, Inuyasha locking his door behind him, and over to Sesshomaru's building.

When they arrived, Sesshomaru took them to a secluded room in the house, where not many people had ever been. Including Inuyasha, since he walked into the room with awe written all over his features.

"I never knew you had a room like this."

"I don't like it, but Sesshy persuaded me into thinking it was a good thing." Rin commented with a roll of her eyes. Sesshomaru rolled his too as they all entered.

"This is my weapons room. Today children, we are going to be using guns. Glocks, 9mms, .45 handguns, Sniper Rifles, the works…" Sesshomaru trailed off. "The guns are already loaded. You each get two, because they come in pairs, and I'm going to be a sniper. Since Rin here is a technological genius, she's going to be in a van we have out back, but it'll be near the building. She can hack into the security systems even if it seems impossible and get into their cameras so she can see what we see. She'll also be talking to us with these," Sesshomaru handed them each a little earpiece to go into their ears, like walkie-talkies. "We'll also have these attached to our clothing, so we can communicate back in forth." He handed them tiny microphones that would go on the collar. Sesshomaru preceded to hand them a Glocks, a pair of 9mms or a pair of .45 handguns, and the appropriate ammo. "Wear all black. We strike at 9:00 sharp."

* * *

"You know, I was going to continue. But I just got reminded that I have an 8:00. If you'll excuse me darling." Naraku stood up from his chair and followed Kagura out of his office, leaving Kagome there, all by herself. But at least he unchained her, so she was free to roam. He didn't say she couldn't leave the room. Kagome smirked and stood up, stretching her achy and tired body. How long had it been since she was in there? 

Kagome adjusted her black track bottoms and pulled down her black t-shirt. She tied her hair up high in a ponytail and tied her jogging shoes tighter. '_Just in case I have to run_," she thought to herself. She was glad that she went to the store in these clothes, because wearing something different would have made everything harder.

The first thing Kagome did was walk up to Naraku's desk and look at his digital calendar to see what day it was. It said Sunday. The date wasn't that important to her at the moment. So if it was Sunday, that would mean she's only been here for a night. Kagome nodded her head and looked down at the chairs in front of the high desk. She smirked at how tall she felt.

"No wonder Naraku has this up here. I feel so in control." She giggled like a schoolgirl and pretended to be talking down to someone in the chairs below. Then she smacked herself and focus. "I'm in a life or death situation here. Man." She straightened up and walked down the stairs, making sure not to let her shoes squeak on the polished marble floor. As she approached the door she saw peep holes. "Shit," she whispered. When she looked out of the doors, she saw that there were two guards who opened the doors when someone approached. And it was likely that they knew she was in there, and knew not to let her out. Kagome scratched her head and tried to think of a way to get out. Her eyes fell upon a metal stoke used for fires. She hadn't noticed the mini fireplace in the corner, even though it seemed impossible to miss. She slapped her forehead irritation and grabbed the metal bar, walking back over to the doors. Now all she had to figure out was if they opened towards her, or outwards. If I was outwards, she could just run out, and wouldn't have to worry about the guards, unless they had guns. But if they opened towards her, all she had to do was hide until they walked into the room and knock them out and then run… unless they had guns. "Oh man." She whined in a whisper and closed her eyes trying to think. She had to get away before Naraku came back. That much was for sure. "Okay… guess." She knocked on the door and was happy to see that they opened towards her. When both guards came into view she smacked one in the head, and then spun and swung like a baseball bat at the other.

They both lay on the ground unconscious.

"Sorry boys." She smirked and dragged them into the room, where she once sat, and checked their clothing for anything that could be useful. '_Like this gun…_' her smirk slipped into a grin as she took of his gun holster and slipped it on her waist before placing the gun in. she searched for anything else she might need, and found a key-chain type thing around his neck that had his identification card on it. She took that and put it around her neck before taking a deep breath and walking out of the room, closing the doors behind her. When she turned around and got a look at the hall in front of her, she had to jump in surprise. Everything was dark. Not dark to the point where she couldn't see, but dark enough that they needed those wall lamps. Kagome shrugged and kept one hand on the handle of the gun she now possessed and walked stealthily down the hallway. The marble floor, just as she had suspected was outside the door, but when she got to the end of the hallway, it changed into carpet. She turned the corner, looking and making sure no one was there, then looking back over her shoulder to make sure no one followed her before walking down against the wall. There weren't many rooms in these halls, just doors spread out far apart.

Kagome's heart was pounding. She wanted to get out of here, but at the same time she was still curious to find out what Naraku had to tell her. She knew it had to do with her parents, but she didn't know what to expect.

The holster kept bumping against her hip and she sighed, figuring it was slowing her down. She took the gun out, and threw the black leather holster in an alcove off to the side. She heard someone coming down the hall and cursed, watching as he turned the corner, talking to a co-worker. Her eyes widened as she hid in the alcove, just skinny enough to fit behind the small wall, as they walked past laughing. She watched them walked down further and turn down a hall, not the one she came from, still laughing. She breathed a sigh of relief and walked down to where they were.

She'd have to be more careful.

* * *

Inuyasha could barely keep himself in his seat as they drove slowly towards their destination. They parked about a block away from where they needed to be and sat quietly getting their nerves together. 

"Everyone knows what to do?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked out the window and turned off the engine. He turned off the headlights and sat back in his chair.

"Yes." They all replied nervously, but filled with excitement.

"I just want you all to know, that there is chance of injury, and even death. So if anyone gets hurt, get him or her to a safe place and leave them. Taking care of them will only slow you down. When you have Kagome, get to the mentioned pick-up places. And don't forget to retrieve someone if they get injured." Sesshomaru said quietly. Everyone nodded and got ready. Sesshomaru kissed Rin lightly, who was seated up front, and exchanged a few words with her. She looked sad, but decided to stay strong for Sesshomaru's sake. Sango was kissing Miroku like he might not live and told him she loved him. Inuyasha just felt his heart break, but he knew that as soon as he found Kagome, he'd be telling her he loved her like there was no tomorrow.

"Let's go." All four got out of the van and said their prayers silently as they followed Sesshomaru to the corner. He said that he would signal when he got to the roof and shot down anyone who surrounded the building, blocking the trio's way of entrance. They actually didn't need one as they heard the almost silent gunshot of people being shot down. They saw a blinking light on top of the roof, and figured that was their sign, so they headed towards the building in question.

They walked into the building, their senses on alert. Everything was quiet, which was unnerving. But all the lights were on, so that told them that work hours weren't over yet. They walked over to the staircases, thinking it'd be smarter than to take the elevator and walked up.

"Ok guys," Rin's voice crackled through, before becoming clear, and all three could hear her. "There's a man right by the staircase coming up. Be careful, and select someone to take him out." she said quietly and waited for them to whisper something back. Sango said she'd take out the first guy, and as they all approached quietly, Inuyasha and Miroku hid in an alcove and watched as Sango came up stealthily behind him and twisted his neck quickly. He fell to the ground with a 'thump' and Miroku and Inuyasha walked over to the guy and dragged him away.

"Now, on this floor, there are five more men, lounging, but they can easily spot you so stay in the shadows. It's a straight hallway. Don't worry about any doors on the side. They aren't of importance. The lights in the hallway, aren't right across from each other on the walls, so you can walk down the hallway in a zigzag pattern to stay in the shadows." Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku walked down the hallway, following Rin's instructions and knocking out men, as they came. They couldn't use their guns, because that would draw unwanted attention, so for now, they used stealth moves. Miroku punched some guy's lights out and dragged him into an alcove. Inuyasha kicked some guy across the face and when he still didn't become unconscious, he kicked him in the throat, pinning him against the wall.

"Good. This floor is cleared." Inuyasha sighed.

"How many are there? And can't these people see us on their security cameras?" he asked in a hushed whisper, and the trio stayed against the wall.

"1) There are five floors, I'm guessing that's the one Kagome's on. Sesshy said that Naraku's office is on the top floor." She paused before she continued, and Inuyasha could hear typing in his ear. "2) These people can't, because any guards that were in control rooms have been knocked out by Sesshy, and I've hacked into the cameras, so their TVs are fuzzy." She explained. "Now, get towards those main doors. When you open them, be cautioned. There are guards all around. You're going to need your guns for this part. It opens up into a very large room. There are cubicles like most offices, but there are people hiding in some, not all. They all have guns. And as soon as you open those doors, they will be on alert." Inuyasha looked at his companions with a grimace.

"I love you guys. Thank you for doing this for me. I'm sure Kagome would be very grateful."

"Inuyasha, shut up. Stop thinking so negative."

"Wait! Stop! Turn around and go the other way! Now!" Rin yelled and they all flinched while getting up and running towards the staircases.

"What's the matter, Rin?"

"I found Kagome! Take the stairs, and go to the fourth floor! She's taking out some guys one by one as we speak!" Inuyasha didn't need an invitation as he ran up the stairs with remarkable speed. They got to the fourth floor in no time and took out a guard by the door before looking down the hall and seeing Kagome taking out someone in the shadows. Inuyasha practically skipped over to her and took out two people on the way before tackling her to the ground. Her eyes lit up as she saw him and she hugged him tight.

"Kagome! Did he touch you? Are you okay?" he asked quickly, almost forgetting to whisper. Kagome answered both of his questions with enthusiasm, kissing him quickly, just happy to see him in this place.

"You came and saved me?" she almost shed tears, but had to hold back just holding him.

"Yes, wench, remember that promise you made? To let me protect you?" he scolded her playfully and helped her up, pushing her against the wall and kissing her passionately. Sango and Miroku stood by awkwardly, waiting for the two lovebirds to come up for air. "Gods, there is so much more where that came from." He pecked her lips quickly before releasing her, and letting her hug Sango and Miroku.

"We're glad you're okay." Sango said quietly and hugged Kagome tight.

"Me too. This is so awesome. Even though we're in this scary place, I feel like I'm in an action movie." Kagome said, loud enough for Rin to hear in their microphones.

"Which reminds me. Give Kagome that extra mic and earpiece. You guys still have to go down two floors and get rid of all those people. Or else they'll come after you at the worst time possible." All three obeyed and fixed Kagome up with the mic and earpiece. She squealed.

"Rin?"

"Hey there, Kag. I'm glad you're okay." Rin said. She smiled and asked Rin a question in confusion.

"Where's Sesshy?"

"Right here." Everyone whipped around and shuddered from how weird it was for him to just appear.

"Right. Okay, well let's get going." Sesshomaru exchanged his sniper for two 9mms. They all nodded, gathering their courage, and headed back down to the second floor.

"Kagome where were you?"

"Naraku's office." Kagome explained.

"Did you kill Naraku?"

"No." Kagome replied.

"So how did you escape?"

"He left the room."

"What a dolt." Sango muttered as they all came to the appropriate floor. They walked down the once again silent hallway, until they came to the doors.

"Ready?" They all nodded and Sesshomaru kicked open the doors, gun shots immediately being fired. They ducked and rolled to respective places for cover and shot out at any moving target. Inuyasha ducked behind a column, and behind the other one was Miroku. Both of the girls hid behind empty cubicles and Sesshomaru hid behind a small statue. Shells bounced onto the ground repeatedly, almost becoming music and the group had to hide and be on the defensive side. Inuyasha growled.

"This isn't working! We need a better plan!" He yelled to the others as he stuck his hand out and shot, hearing some random guy go down. He looked at his brother who was getting five times as many shots as him. "Lucky shot." He sniffed and looked over at Kagome and the others, who seemed to be doing just fine. Apparently, it was **he** who needed to get out there.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and knew what he was about to do. Throw himself in the line of fire, or just plain shoot wildly.

"Shit. Inuyasha!" she screamed. There was probably no stopping the boy. He was driven purely on emotion alone right now, which happened to be certain anger for Naraku. She shook her head, looking at the boy that was ready to just throw himself out. He wouldn't even stand it; they'd get one hundred bullets through him before he could ever fire one of his own.

Inuyasha craned his neck to look at his girlfriend and wondered what she had to say at a time like this. He saw her mouth "don't do it", which he could plainly see was "don't put yourself in danger". But he just wanted to get past this part, so that he could beat Naraku to a pulp.

"Rin what do I do?" he yelled into the mic on his shirt. He could tell she winced and he scowled waiting for her to answer. The little device in his ear crackled before she told him to shoot the sprinkler devices overhead, before letting out a free fire. He had to catch them off guard before killing them off. He mouthed his plan to Kagome silently hoping she'd understand. She nodded, telling Sango, who told Sesshomaru. Inuyasha quickly told the plan to Miroku, while ducking when a fire was shot near him. When given the go, he went for it.

Inuyasha stepped out quickly, ducking and dodging to miss gunshots near his head, shoulder, abdomen and even feet. He scowled and shot up in the direction of the sprinklers quickly, turning one on, and then the other. It went one like that, until all he could hear were guards yelling about the occurrence.

"Now!" he yelled and all five of them stepped out and shot down everyone in sight. Dust, feathers, and cotton flew around the room as different objects were shot and ruined. A bullet zipped past Kagome's ear and she breathed a sigh of relief when it didn't hit her. But it still scared the shit out of her. She jumped then looked to the others who were checking the place. But where had that last bullet come from? Kagome looked around her, on guard.

"Dirty son of a-" but he died before she got to say anything. She sighed and looked up at her companions, holding her gun down at her side. "I think we're done here… so let's go take care of Naraku…" she said quietly. Inuyasha stood by, his foot against the column he was leaning on. He cast his gaze towards his girlfriend, somehow dreading getting to Naraku. '_Something's about to happen… and it's not going to be good._'

**

* * *

**

**A/N: ok... well I'm sorry about the long wait. I'm trying here, really. I just can't find the inspiration… but I'm working on it. Please be patient. And thank you so much for reviewing. I love you guys.**

**Later Day, TaintedMunkeyz**


	16. Requiem

**A/N: Look! I didn't take that long to update! Yeah. Bet ya'll are proud. This is the second to last chapter. Meaning after this, there's one more to go. Yeah, don't kill me. It was going to end sooner or later. Anyway, yeah there won't be a sequel. I just don't think there's much I can do after the last chapter (and you'll see why), and I really, really hate the idea of dragging shit on, thus killing it and making it a little bit worse than horrible. So there. I've explained myself. –big grin–**

**Disclaimer: so… no one's gotten the hint yet, eh?**

**First off: well, I'd like to dedicate this chapter and the next to my little sister. I could go on and on with reasons, but I'll leave you with these: 1) She's totally kickass. 2) She's totally kickass. 3) She encourages me to keep writing – whether it's this story or others – and that makes her totally kickass. I think you get the point. Cheers to you sis!**

**

* * *

**

**Life In The Fast Lane**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Requiem**

**

* * *

**

"10."

"20." He replied almost immediately. Sango looked at both men incredulously.

"Ya'll are both crazy. I say 100." Kagome rolled her eyes, rubbing her neck as they made their trek up the stairs, a little slower than needed. She rested her gun over one shoulder, her finger on the trigger.

"100 dollars? Are you serious?" Sango nodded, looking at Miroku.

"Well yeah. I mean, don't you think that's a good enough prize for killing this Naraku bastard first?"

"I think you all are missing the point. It's not like it's a race. And he still has to tell me something. So I get to kill him first. And take 200 dollars." Kagome retorted simply. Miroku and Inuyasha choked, almost tripping as they walked down the third floor's hall.

"I really can't believe that you four are betting money on who kills Naraku first." Sesshomaru said, a hint of a smirk coming to his face. "How childish."

"Shut the hell up, Sesshomaru. I know what you're thinking. You want in on this too." Inuyasha stated smugly, crossing his arms over his chest. Sesshomaru regarded him coolly, and then flicked his eyes back in front of him, trying to remain focused on the task at hand.

"You're right. Why don't I let one of you kill him, then kill off all of you and take the money for myself?" he suggested with the shrug of his shoulders. Inuyasha turned his head slowly to look at his half-brother, wondering how he could say it as if he were talking about the weather.

"He's joking right?" Kagome whispered over to her friends, looking at Sesshomaru carefully from the corner of her eye. "Take his fucking gun away. I don't feel safe anymore."

"He better be joking. If he touches you, I'll rid the world of him with my own two hands." Inuyasha said, glaring back at him. Sesshomaru snorted, still managing to make it sound dignified.

"What makes you think I won't kill you off first?"

"You wanna go?" Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, holding his arms out on the sides of him, and watched his brother walk past him. Miroku and Sango shook their heads.

"Please tell me, you two are not fighting when we need to direct all our anger at Naraku and whatever he has in store for us…" Miroku sighed and wiped a hand down his face.

"This is definitely _not_ the time. Will you two stop fighting to see who's better and put a pep in your step? We have **ground** to cover, in case you forgot." Kagome turned around, her gun still pointing upward, an exasperated look on her face.

"He started it!" they pointed at one another. Kagome almost laughed, but it wasn't the time, instead letting a smirk slip onto her features.

"What was that you said about 'childish', Sesshomaru?"

"Never mind this. _We have ground to cover_." Inuyasha said, repeating what Kagome just said in a whiny childlike voice. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Grow up, _honey_." She swung back around and walked towards where they were originally headed. Her mind was reeling. If they got out of this alive, she might have to do the hardest thing she ever thought possible.

* * *

"Can you bring me my children?"

"Yes, sir. I'm right on it, sir." The said servant put down her spray bottle – fan attached – which she had been using to keep Naraku cool, even though the room's air conditioner had been turned up full blast. Naraku watched with little interest as the girl in the short skirt walked towards his office doors, her backside swishing to and fro. He sucked on the toothpick in his mouth and turned around in his chair, regarding the city below his sky-high office, liking how it gave him a feeling of power. He stood up, his right hand idly twirling the small piece of wood in his mouth, one eyebrow cocked upward. He stuffed his free hand in his pocket and swayed back on his heels, tilting his head to get a better view of the buildings below him. He pushed open the sliding glass door to his wrap around balcony and stepped out, the cool nightly breeze enveloping him from all sides.

He had to cool down. He knew why he was so hot. It wasn't a condition, but whenever he got too excited or anxious, his body temperature raised itself and made him hot.

Maybe it _was_ a condition.

He shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the railing separating him and his doom and leaned on it.

"It's such a long way down." He said to himself with a smirk. Once again… he relished in the fact that he had _real_ power. Not a puny amount of money at his fingertips, but the kind of power many were greedy for. He was at the top of the world, and no one could stop him.

"Having another ego trip, father?" Kouga asked coolly, walking up to the railing with his sister in tow. For once she was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, although both together were more expensive than monthly rent payments. Naraku grinned and turned around, toothpick still floating between his teeth. He looked at his son, noticing how he was wearing track pants and tennis shoes, and a t-shirt that cut off right at the edge of his shoulder.

"Ah. My favorite children." He took his hand from his pocket and opened his arms wide, as if to give them a hug.

"Your **only** children." Kikyo muttered snidely. She evaded her father and walked over to the railing, placing one hand daintily on the cool metal, and the other on her hip.

"That's true." He smiled and placed his hands in his pockets, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his suspenders held tightly in place on his shoulders.

"You called for us, if you remember." Kouga said, looking out over city as Naraku had just done. The city lights sparkled below, everything an orange and yellow blur, clubs and business signs blinking on and off to attract the masses that made up the night life. He almost felt a longing in his gut to go down there and race through the streets at neck breaking speeds, but quickly suppressed it so that he could talk to his father.

"You realize the time has come, don't you?"

"This doesn't involve me, father. Why did you call me?" Kikyo flicked her gaze over to the semi-tall man and sniffed disdainfully. Naraku chuckled.

"Wouldn't you like to see Inuyasha suffer? I know how he broke your heart." Kikyo let her eyes fall.

"It didn't hurt that much. I'm over it now…"

"Revenge is a dish best served cold, my darling." Kikyo thought about it; long and hard…

She really did.

But she didn't know if that was what she wanted. Sure it would feel good to see Inuyasha suffer after he dumped her for that stupid bitch, Kagome. But would she feel right in giving revenge. Would she truly feel satisfied if he was upset?

"What type of suffering are we talking about? If you mean like abuse-" Naraku whipped his head around quickly.

"Although the idea sounds tempting, I'll skip the human torture for today. I'm talking about seeing him suffer emotionally. You should stick around. I hear it's going to be a good show." Naraku looked back at his eldest child with a sick grin on his face. Kouga, whose hands were stuffed in his pockets, took them out and glared at his father.

"And what pleasurable reward will I receive for pounding in Inuyasha's face?"

"Whatever you want, it's yours." Naraku said, as if he were handing candy to a young child. Kouga looked back over the city and swallowed.

What was something that he wanted so terribly? Something that could be easily attained; yet worth so much that he had to have it now…

He leaned his head back and stared up at the mass of stars above his head. His father's bribery was handsome. But he had everything he needed at the moment. Besides seeing Inuyasha and his little whore suffering, there was nothing else he wanted.

"The two's suffering is enough for me." Kouga said softly, breathing in the chilly air, making his lungs almost hurt from rush of it all. He could see Kikyo folding her arms across her chest from the corner of his eye, but paid it no heed.

"Alright. Then it'll be done."

"Naraku, sir?" a small voice peeped up from the glass doorway. Kouga glanced down from the sky and over his shoulder to see a girl in a short skirt standing timidly away from the conversing trio. Kikyo snorted, in a very unladylike manner, and his father sighed annoyed.

"What?"

"They're coming, sir. And they have weapons." She bowed and backed out, never letting her eyes leave the ground.

"Tell me, why do all your servants wear short skirts?" Kikyo cocked an eyebrow towards her hairline, disgusted. Naraku turned to her with the same grin as before.

"I'm sure you can figure that out."

* * *

"Are you guys prepared for whatever's in there?" Sesshomaru asked, loading another clip into his gun. They all followed suit, walking down the fourth floor. He handed Kagome one of the two small daggers he had, just in case she was actually the one to kill Naraku.

"Yeah."

"You know it's not going to be easy, and that there's a chance we could go down?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru. You've already told us about this in the van." Inuyasha stated, and the group could vaguely detect irritancy.

"We're going to die." Miroku sagged sadly, not really wanting to go further. Sango sympathized with him, but smacked him on the arm lightly.

"Don't talk like that. We're the heroes. We don't die." Kagome's eyes watered. That's right. They had all sacrificed their lives for her. It was her that Naraku wanted. She had something he wanted, so he kidnapped her and held her for ransom. And now, once again, her friends were sacrificing their lives to make sure it never happened again.

At first it had been fun. Like she was in an action movie, no matter how tragic and heinous the situation was. But the realness hit her once she saw her friends and had to use her gun. This wasn't an action move.

This was _really_ happening.

And she didn't like it one bit. She seriously wanted to slap herself as many times as it took to wake up. Plus the reality of it all would happen if they got out of this alive. As much as she loved everyone, she'd have to…

No… there were more important things to worry about now. She couldn't think about this when they had to take out a crew of about three or maybe even six or seven.

Her stomach twisted into a dozen knots.

"And how come you're so quiet?" a voice reached her ears. Kagome rolled her eyes towards the wall she walking next to, so that her boyfriend couldn't see that she was on the verge of shedding tears.

"I don't know. Preparing myself I guess." She put on a smile so bright and fake it made Inuyasha reel away.

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she rose and eyebrow, the same smile on her face.

"Well, we're about to go into "battle" and you're smiling freakishly bright." Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It's okay to be scared." He whispered into the shell of her ear. She frowned.

"But it's not."

"Kag, look at the optimistic side of things. We'll get through this, okay?" she didn't want to agree to that. Because what if it was false hope and everything turned to shit and they didn't make it out safe. Maybe they should have just left after Kagome was rescued, and saved themselves the trouble.

"Inu-"

"Hey, tell me later, okay? We're here." Kagome glanced up and saw that Sesshomaru had brought them to a stop. He hushed them into silence and Inuyasha removed his arm from her shoulders and placed his hand on his gun. They must have walked farther than she thought.

"So… how are we going to bust in? Knocking is out of the question. Bust in like the action movies?" Miroku asked, looking ready for anything, but on the inside he was jelly. '_I really wish he hadn't said that_.' Kagome thought to herself. Sesshomaru hushed them all again, and held up his hand, signaling that he was going to count to three. They all shrugged and nodded, and when three fingers were up, Sesshomaru kicked open the door with so much force, the reverberated off the wall they hit again and came back toward them, Sesshomaru held open the door and nodded to Inuyasha to hold the other.

Inside the room was dark. It wasn't actually all that dark, but the dimmed lights were lowered to the point where your eyes would have to adjust quickly or you'd trip over anonymous objects. It was a cold and chilling darkness that made Kagome shiver and before she could even utter the words 'It's a trap!' action had already taken place.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had their guns knocked out of their hands and their arms twisted behind their backs by beefy bodyguards. Sango and Miroku we're thrown to the ground, their faces planted into the carpet. And Kagome was left standing there all by her lonesome; watching as her friends fruitlessly struggled.

Naraku smirked.

"I honestly didn't think you'd all be so hasty to be taken hostage." He chuckled as he sat up at his high desk, the lights in the room becoming brighter. He motioned Kagome forward and she stood stupidly for a second.

"No! Kagome, don't go to him!" Kagome glanced over and Inuyasha as he growled and tried to kick his attacker but he was too strong, too big to be overtaken by such a little guy. Naraku flicked his wrist and a muffled cry emitted from Inuyasha's voice box. Kagome gasped, now watching as Inuyasha dropped to his knees hissing in pain.

"Naraku!" she screamed, wanting to make sure he heard her. "Don't hurt them, or I'll go over there and kill you will my bare hands!" Naraku looked amused, which pushed Kagome's anger over the edge. She pulled the dagger that Sesshomaru had handed her earlier from her belt, and walked forward briskly, intending to inflict harm. She didn't event think that he'd have more people to back him up.

Which is why it was a rude awakening when an unbearable pain shot through her abdomen, to her very core, taking all breath from her lungs. She gasped for air and clenched her eyes closed, collapsing to the ground in pain. It was unlike anything she'd ever felt before, and she trembled trying to get her bearings straight. She seriously felt as if she'd never be able to breathe again.

"Kagome!" she heard another shout from somewhere behind her, but it was muffled in her ears. All she could hear was the blood rushing in her head. She glanced up with watery eyes at the one person who just might be worse than Naraku.

Kouga stood above her with an overconfident smirk on his face, knowing he had made her pretty damn close to nonfunctional. She licked dry lips, on her hands and knees, trying to focus on something other than the pain in her stomach.

"Like old times, right Kags?" she glared, wanting so much to beat the arrogance out of him.

"Fuck you." She growled out hoarsely. She glanced up at Naraku to see he had lit another cigar, blowing out the smoke lazily.

"Bring the other bastard forward." He nodded towards on of his lackeys and Kagome saw one of the big ones bringing Inuyasha forward.

More like dragging.

He didn't look too good either. They were the only ones who struggled. She could tell the rest were thinking up plans. She shouldn't have acted so hastily. But then again, what's done is done. A silent moment of silence passed between the two, to show that things were okay. Kagome glanced back at Naraku, waiting to see what he had planned.

"I would stay up here, but for this part I want a good view of the look in your eyes." he smiled and pushed his chair back coming down from his high spot and sitting on one of the chairs below the stairs. Kagome was yanked up by her hair, to sit up on just her knees, Kouga behind her. She noticed Inuyasha was in the same predicament. She turned and glared at Naraku with the meanest look she could muster.

"Oh, don't look at me with such hatred. You're going to love me after this part." It was like someone was holding up a sign to tell the other people working for him in the room to laugh, because nothing about this was funny. They were probably just laughing because they were in on it. Or they didn't want to get their asses killed.

"What _did_ you need to tell me Naraku? I've been thinking about it this whole time, while also thinking of the worst ways to kill you." Naraku smiled, and Kagome winced as her head was jerked again. '_Damn you, Kouga_.'

"If you get that far."

"Can we hurry this up?" Kagome heard to the left of her. Naraku snapped his eyes towards her boyfriend.

"Why in such a hurry to die, you stupid fuck?" For once Kagome hated the sound of Inuyasha's voice. For once she wanted him to shut up forever so they could make it out alive. He was too short tempered and that would get them in trouble.

"Shut up, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered with feeling. Inuyasha turned to look at her with a puzzled look on his face, but she tried to ignore it.

"Listen to your girlfriend. For once she's right."

"Naraku." She warned. It was just now that Kagome noticed Kikyo, who sat in her father's original seat, feet propped up on the desk, with an_ actual bag of popcorn_. Kagome looked at her as if she were the stupidest person in the world.

Honestly. Popcorn?

"Let's continue with out story. I'll make it a little simpler since you seem to be growing stupid these days." Naraku laughed, thus making his lackeys laugh, but held up his hand to silence them when Kagome began to growl.

"Come on. What's so fucking mysterious that you couldn't tell me before? I'm dying to know, you bastard." Naraku's face lost its smile. But then it came back again with the blink of an eye.

"I want you angry Kagome. Get more angry."

"Fucking tell me!" she screamed, ready to jump out of Kouga's hold and give him a piece of her mind.

"Your parents were researching a very special jewel. The jewel's location was in a very secluded spot of India – a secluded spot in the Thar Desert. They didn't know much about it, it's originality, but someone gave them a lead, and they decided to look deeper into it. That person that gave them a lead was me."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Kagome asked tiredly. She wished that he would just get this over with. Even though she was pissed at the fact that he called her stupid, he wasn't making anything simple. To be simple, all he had to do was get to the point. But the man had to make a story leading up.

Apparently he liked the sound of his own voice…

"It has _everything_ to do with it. So pay attention and stop cutting me off." Kagome swallowed back her words. "Your parents didn't work directly under me. I was doing this joint project with another someone – whose name isn't important – and he asked me to help him with this assignment. So I gave your mother and father the go ahead on the mission, telling them to get as much information on this jewel as possible, and bring it back to me. They loyally did as told, but it was procedure to tell their boss – whose name isn't important – exactly what they were doing in full detail. I gave them the supplies and the crew to go and find the jewel, and have it brought back to me," he took a breath, as if collecting his details and giving them out precisely was the most important thing in the world. Kagome was interested, but this was getting a tad bit too **boring**. Although she was intrigued by what it was exactly that her parents had been doing before they died.

"It wasn't until my people got back from India, that they were able to look at the jewel more closely, and tell me precisely how much this jewel was worth. If you can believe it, it's one of the most expensive things in all Japan. The other is just as much, but I already had that from a previous project. Which made me quite rich if you can believe it. And so, with both these items in my possession, I could be the most powerful man in the world.

"So I needed that jewel. But unfortunately, my business partner wasn't so keen on giving up what was originally his. So he had a nasty accident at the snap of _my_ fingers." Kagome gasped. This man really had no conscious. How can you kill someone and take it so lightly. She even felt a little bad for killing those men downstairs.

"That's right. I killed him off. Yada-yada. Anyway, before I could even get the jewel, your parents took off with it, knowing that I didn't know where they lived." Kagome's attention peaked. She wasn't dumb. This is where something terrible happens.

"What'd you do?" she whispered. He smirked, yet again.

"I wanted that jewel so badly. I had to have it. If no one would give it to me willingly, I'd have to take it by force." The bottom of her stomach dropped. There was this numbing feeling that comes with finding out something tragic has happened. When you just know that it had to do with you, whether or not anyone had to say _anything_. You just know. And just for a brief moment, before Kagome could even catch it, hang on to it, _identify_ it, she knew. She knew **everything**. But then the fleeting moment left, and she was blank. She couldn't remember what she'd just known, but she knew it was there. She glanced up into Naraku's eyes, seeing exactly what she didn't want to see.

Triumph.

He'd won. He held something over her head for this long. She didn't want to know it was true, but for some odd reason, she had to hear it from his mouth. Hear it spill from his lips in syllables. Hear it come past his throat, floating over to her in a single breath.

She flicked her eyes down to his pencil thin lips. She could see the words hanging off, ready to be uttered. She swallowed. It was just her and Naraku now. The room floated away, and even the grip in her hair seemed to loosen.

It was just her and Naraku…

"I killed them." those three words were like nails on a chalkboard. She could hear the defined screech, the one that could make your ears bleed. A shiver ran down her body, making her tremble. The words were whispered, but to her they were like a **scream**. Each word, right into her ear, making her eyes widen and her breath quicken. The words were _so_ loud now, and she wanted to cover her ears, maybe rip out her hair, but she had to make it stop. "I killed them." it was whispered again, and Kagome's eyes watered, big fat tears, clouding her vision and making Naraku's face a blurry, watery façade.

She tried to blink back her tears, knowing that with them, ugly emotions would come flowing out too. When she looked up from his lips, she saw that his eyes weren't focused on her, but on someone behind her. And it was then that she realized, Naraku's lips had never moved. He had never said those words. She vaguely wondered if they weren't even said at all, that maybe she was dreaming that all up, but then she felt someone nuzzling the shell of her ear, kissing and nibbling.

Kouga…

Kouga. Kouga said it. Kouga was the one who whispered those words. Kagome froze. Naraku had only ordered. Her ex-boyfriend had killed her parents off, ridding the world of them. Kouga.

Suddenly commotion broke out to the left of her. Someone was trying so hard to get out, and reach her. But she couldn't move. She couldn't act. Those words were still running through her mind, seared forever.

The sound of the room came back. And it wasn't quiet. Kagome found the will to move and looked over at Inuyasha who had somehow managed to get out of the corpulent man's hold, kneeing him in the face, and no doubt breaking his nose.

He became unconscious.

More men moved forward to try and take him down, but he was too fast. It seemed surreal. He was fighting so diligently, not like before when he wildly swung. Now, every punch hit, every kick made contact. Sesshomaru had gotten out of his man's hold too, slicing his wrists with his dagger and punching him in the face. Sango and Miroku broke out too, taking down their men and twisting their necks.

And all the while, Kagome stood stupidly with Kouga right next to her, watching all the commotion. Kouga pulled her up the stairs, where his father and Kikyo were standing, watching all the brawling below, like a really violent mosh-pit. Sango was wrestling a gun out of someone's hand. Miroku was delivering a roundhouse kick to some poor guys face. Sesshomaru beat down someone who tried to come at him with a knife. And Inuyasha. Gods, Inuyasha was fighting three at a time, letting out all his pent up anger. Nothing seemed to matter, except for fighting. And Kagome snapped out of her stupor, realizing how close she was to Naraku, and how she could just kill him with the dagger in her hand.

"Kagome, give me the jewel." Naraku's voice was clipped and harsh. "Give it to me now, and I can order this to stop and we can all go home."

"You fucking shut the hell up." Kouga's grip on her arm tightened.

"Watch your mouth."

"Watch your back, Kouga." Kagome's smirk was dead, but it held malice. Kouga whipped around, just to be punched squarely in the jaw, making him fly down the steps and skid back a few feet on his back. Kagome's gaze connected with Inuyasha's and for a moment it was like he was seeing past her, hatred flickering in his honey-colored orbs, but then it disappeared and she saw him, before it clicked back again. He was seriously going to kill Kouga. He ran down the stairs towards Kouga, preparing to give him the worst.

Kagome blinked and looked at Naraku who was staring at her with hatred. She pursed her lips.

"Kagome, give me the jewel." She reached up and fingered the round jewel around her neck.

"Over my dead body." Naraku smirked.

"As you wish." He snapped his fingers and two more burly guys came at Kagome. She had had it with this. It was getting old. So it'd be better to just end this quickly.

Without even thinking, she swung around and stabbed the first guy through a mass of muscle. She planted a foot on his chest and pulled the knife out, swinging around to do the same with the last guy. But he jumped out of the way with her first slice at him.

"Quit playing around." she growled. She chucked the small object at him, hoping to make it, and fortunately it did. Naraku stood wide eyes, glancing from his fallen down men to her and back again.

"Kagome would you be interested in joining me? With moves like that, we could dominate." Kagome glared.

"I can't believe you. You're despicable, Naraku. Why don't you die!" she yelled. And she would have assisted him with that if his eyes didn't widen more. He stopped moving, or maybe he was just moving painfully slow, but he could no longer hold himself up. Blood spilled from his lips, his face going paler. And when he dropped, she saw Sesshomaru breathing heavily, his hands on his hips. Kagome turned around to see Kouga on the ground, not moving – whether he was unconscious or dead, she'd never know – and walked back to Inuyasha. He was on his hands and knees, panting more heavily than all of them. She knelt down beside him and placed her head on his shoulder. The only thing she was feeling right now… was numb, and the stench around her was metallic, nauseating and fresh. Like blood.

"Kikyo, you better get the hell out of here while you're still alive." She heard Sesshomaru say. She didn't say anything, but she scrambled up quickly and ran out of the office, leaving her father and brother behind willingly.

It was over. She didn't exactly avenge her parent's death.

But it was over…

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ok. That ending was so… blah. But I like this chapter… I don't know about the readers, but I seriously felt like nails were running down a chalkboard. Jeez, I can still hear it. –shudder- anyway! Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Read and Review please.  
**

**Oh. And for those of you, who couldn't figure out why I named this chapter Requiem, boo to you. _Requiem: A song or hymn of mourning composed or performed as a memorial to a dead person_. I was trying to be spiffy. It worked, right?**

**TaintedMunkeyz**


	17. One Final Race

**A/N: I lied! Had you all fooled, didn't I? Sometimes I regret fooling my loyal readers, but then I think about how little I have. You all know I love you. Anyway, enough of that. There's one more chapter after this. For real this time. I didn't think the last chapter would go as long as it did, but I was once again mistaken so I'm throwing out two more before we have to see this end.**

**Disclaimer: don't make me use vulgar language.**

**

* * *

**

**Life In The Fast Lane**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**One Final Race**

**

* * *

**

_"This is Hikari Kitsumo, and you're watching the 10 o' clock news. Right now, I'm live from in front of Sasaki Incorporated, where a heinous crime was committed late Friday night. Many are mourning the death of Naraku Sasaki, CEO of Sasaki Inc., who was murdered quietly, yet violently. We haven't had the exact time of death, but we know that he was stabbed in the back, a ghastly way to have your life taken away…_

_"When police arrived at the scene, every single floor in the building seemed to have been aggressively damaged. Crews have scanned, scrutinized and inspected a three-block perimeter to find any clues that could lead them to violent murderer. The search will be continued until even the slightest clue turns up._

_"And now we go to Chief Nogami, who is conducting the search. Chief, have you found any clues that may help aid in the search?" the microphone went to a big built man, dressed in his blue suit. He had black hair, combed to the side, and a black mustache._

_"Unfortunately, we have no clues as of yet, but we are searching every square inch within radius of a three-block perimeter. No finger prints or left over clothing has been found, which is very conspicuous because usually the one accountable of the crime makes a slip up."_

_"Can you tell us what your first thought was when you laid eyes on this scene?" The red haired woman held up the black microphone, patiently awaiting an answer._

_"I was shocked to say the least. Naraku was a long time friend of mine. He was a great guy, real fair in his business ordeals. He was honest and a just man. To see his life ended to brutally, made me wonder what kind of a monster could do such a thing."_

_"Will there be anyone else taking over the business, now that he's gone?"_

_A slight pause._

_"Unfortunately, there is no telling. When we searched the very top floor, we found that not only had Naraku been murdered, but that his son has passed too. We were informed that he has a daughter, but no one really knows for sure what's going to happen with that."_

_"I see. Can you give us an estimated body count?"_

_"We found forty dead, and twenty injured."_

_"We are all very sorry to hear that. Thank you for your time Chief Nogami." The camera panned back to her, as the chief left. "There will be a press conference held later this month, and the funeral service's time is unknown, due to privacy. In further news…"_

Kagome clicked off the television. She didn't know why, but at the moment she wasn't feeling anything. She wasn't angry, she wasn't sad, she wasn't happy, she wasn't _anything_.

But then, as soon as she thought that, a new jar of butterflies erupted in her stomach. In less than thirty minutes, she'd have to make the hardest decision in her life. She didn't know how she'd go about doing it either. There was no easy way to break the news. I mean, who wants to tell the one they love, that they think it'd be best if they left. How could they even believe her?

Sure, she thought about just leaving a note and letting things go a little bit worse than horrible. She knew that Inuyasha would be angry about this decision. Probably beyond angry.

Enraged, maybe…

But she knew she had to. She even had reasons why. All the ones that she would tell him, to try and convince him that if she left, things would be better, and that there'd be nothing to worry about.

Although, every time she thought about it, something clenched her heart, and made her stomach drop. She knew it'd be hard when she though about it. When she thought the whole thing through.

Have you ever had to make a confrontation with someone – important or not – and every time you closed your eyes, most likely right before you got to sleep, you see it playing in your mind. How everything would work out, and you made a list of options of the things they would see and where that'd take you, whether or not it was good or bad. Or maybe you could be sitting down doing anything and then all of the sudden, your mind goes to that confrontation and everything that will happen during it. It haunts every waking moment, and you just have that dropping feeling in your stomach because you know that this is just a dream world, and everything's not going to go exactly the way you set it up in your mind.

Kagome felt exactly that.

She'd been dreaming about this confrontation since the Saturday after the whole thing at Sasaki Inc. But she decided to do it while she was with Naraku in his office, twirling her ring around her finger when he found a sudden interest in her.

Kagome sucked in a breath and stood up from Inuyasha's prize Italian imported, black leather couch. It had been comfortable, but she needed to go get her stuff. She walked towards the hallway entrance to get her gym bag but stopped short when a flash of lightning lit up the apartment's living room, and then a loud crash of thunder sounded, making Kagome jump, her heart pounding. The lights flickered a few times before they went out completely.

"Shit." She cursed. She held her hands out in front of her, until her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Everything had a blue glow about it, and shadows played tricks in her mind, freaking her out just a little bit. She sighed when she heard the peppering of rain on the windows getting louder. Just the perfect background for what she had to do. She shook her head and held a hand against the halls cools walls, sliding her hand until she reached the room where her stuff was. She was just throwing it over her shoulder and walking back to the living room, when she heard the front door unlock, and someone curse as they ran into the umbrella stand.

"Kag?" she heard Inuyasha's voice call out to her and she took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

"Are you okay? I tried calling here, but…" he trailed off, shrugging out of his wet hooded sweatshirt, what he said being muffled.

"Sorry, what?" she asked as she slowly set her bag down on the floor. Inuyasha shook his head and looked up at her.

"I said, but half of the city's power is out." he replied and raised an eyebrow, although she could barely see him do the simple gesture. "Are you okay?" he walked carefully over to her, titling his head in the darkness.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine." she took a step back in the dark, her legs hitting the arm of the sofa, making her fall back on her butt onto the cushions. She swung her legs around so that her feet could be planted on the floor, but after a moment she brought them up to her chest.

"Oh. Okay. That's good. I was worried." he said offhandedly, walking behind the sofa to find a flashlight in a drawer against it's back, but tripped over her gym bag. "What the fu-" he cut himself off and looked down at the heavy bag. "What's this?" Kagome turned around and squinted into the darkness.

"Oh. Uh, I went to the gym earlier while you were gone, and I got back and I was too tired t-to unpack, so I just left it there and went to take a shower," she lied. She hated having to lie to him, but if she could just hold off the unbearable moment for a bit longer, things could be okay. Inuyasha looked up at her strangely and when a flash of lightning lit up the room she could see doubt in his amber eyes.

"Okay…" he said slowly. Kagome turned back around and buried her face in her hands. This was not going to be easy. He wouldn't let her go. He probably wouldn't let her get a say in. "Well, baby, could you go into the kitchen and search the drawers for a flashlight?" and he was making it harder. She knew that he loved her, and her him, but that just made things all the more complicated. She clenched her eyes shut but stood up.

"Okay." she said weakly, and slowly trudged to the kitchen. Once she got in there, she felt along the counters for the first drawer and opened it up, realizing that it was silverware. She cursed, but moved onto the next, feeling inside and touching boxes of plastic wrap and foil. Where were those damn flashlights?

She walked over to another drawer, reaching inside but started feeling spatulas and serving spoons. She reached the last drawer and pulled it open, finding forgotten papers and phone numbers but under the pile of messy papers there was an object with a round handle. She pulled it out and almost jumped for joy, clicking the button, making light illuminate the kitchen.

"Success." She whispered to herself and walked back towards the living room, the flashlight leading her path. She handed it over to Inuyasha, who has been using his lighter as a light source, but it wasn't doing much good.

"Lighting a fire would probably be a good idea." Kagome said softly, almost more to herself. Inuyasha glanced up at her with a grunt before turning back to throwing fire into the fireplace.

"That's what I'm doing, wench." Kagome nodded and bit her lip, crossing her arms across her chest. Suddenly she just felt cold. _Really cold_, she realized as a shiver ran through her entire body. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, rocking from her heels to her toes. When she opened them, a bright orangey-yellow glow filled the room with immediate warmth. The fire was roaring and burnt pieces of newspaper floated around, the hot smoke going through a barred whole leading outside, which Inuyasha had opened.

"So…" Kagome said quietly, looking down at her feet. She had never, _ever_ had problems with talking to Inuyasha before. They'd always been able to talk about whatever was on their minds. But she had never had to say that clumsy and awkward '_so_' most people usually use when they can't find something intelligent to say. Inuyasha glanced over at her, the same eyebrow raised. He was looking at her as if she were growing a second head.

"What's up with you?" he asked coming to stand in front of her. Kagome stuttered, trying to come up with something good to say.

"What do you mean 'what's up with you?'" she gulped and looked up at him hesitantly, knowing that he could see past every part of her act. He grabbed her chin and sealed his lips over hers, wrapping her up in an embrace.

It hurt so badly…

But then again… it was the only thing that made more sense than anything…

* * *

"Miroku, I'm worried." Sango said, jiggling her foot. They were talking over coffee, at their favorite place to be. Miroku glanced up from stirring cream into his hot drink.

"What about, Sango?" his gaze was that of concern, but she quickly stomped down his fears.

"No, not about me. About Kagome." Miroku's lips set into a straight line and he went about emptying sugar into his mug.

"What happened?" he asked quietly. Sango sipped her coffee again before picking at the wooden table.

"She's just… not herself." She said frowning. Miroku looked up at her through his bangs, not bothering to raise his head, then back at his coffee.

"Sango, people change when they find out they've been stabbed in the back by people they once loved." He said in a hushed whisper. The goal was to not bring attention to themselves. The whole Sasaki Inc. ordeal hadn't been blown over, and probably wouldn't be for a while. And since no one who exactly who did it, it wouldn't be smart to just shout out names to the world.

"No, I mean. I know. But this is different. She told me she'd be relieved when she found out her parent's murderer was dead, so why now is she acting all distant? From us? That's what hurts me the most." she played with the handle of her mug, running her finger across the smooth, glossy polish. "Today, I told her I'd treat her out to eat at our favorite burger place and she declined, saying that she didn't feel good." She explained solemnly. Miroku frowned, assessing the situation.

"Well, babe, maybe she just didn't feel good." Sango looked up exasperatedly.

"Miroku, we know her better than anyone, except for maybe Inuyasha, but you know she'd never turn down a burger from Burger World. That's like her favorite place to eat, and she usually does, no matter whether she just had a three-course meal before or not."

"Okay. True." He nodded and glanced out the blurry window they were sitting at. The rain hadn't let up any, and the thunder and lightning were still doing their duet.

"I'm just worried. Yesterday she said goodbye to me, like it was the last time she'd ever get to talk to me. I mean, that's not normal right?" she glanced at him hopefully, wanting to convince him with her reasoning. Miroku looked up startled.

"No, I guess not. But I got one of those too. Maybe it's one of those things like you say I love you to someone, no matter what, because it could be the last time you say something to them. I do it all the time with you." He pointed out. Sango nodded slightly. It didn't calm her unsettled nerves.

"Miroku, you always told me to go with my gut. I'm going with my gut now, and it's telling me that something's wrong with Kagome. It's like a sister's intuition." She said. He raised a black eyebrow. Miroku bit his tongue to keep from pointing out that Kagome wasn't really Sango's sister, so she couldn't really use that, because he knew she'd bite his damn head off.

"Okay… but Sango, why don't you just call her?"

"Because every time I ask her if she wants to do something, she says she doesn't feel good, or she doesn't answer, or she says she's busy and can't get away. I mean, busy from what?" Sango asked, peering at Miroku intently, as if he could give her an answer. "And besides that. That whole thing with _them_ happened last Friday. It's Tuesday for fuck's sake. I mean, I know it doesn't take four days to heal, but you'd think she'd be happy." Sango hissed in a conspirators whisper. Miroku sighed.

"I don't know. Just ease up, Sango. Everything we'll be okay. I promise." He grabbed her hand from across the table and gave it a gentle squeeze before returning to his coffee.

"At least this part of town still has its power." He said absentmindedly as thunder cracked in the sky. Sango sighed softly.

"Yeah…" she whispered.

* * *

Kagome was the first to pull away.

That rarely ever happened, but she was this time. She pulled out of his arms and sat on the couch, burying her face in her hands. Inuyasha stood by stupidly, his arms out where they were just holding Kagome. He turned around and looked down at her, confusion and concern written all over his features.

"Okay, now what's up?" he walked over and sat down on the coffee table in front of her, placing his hands on her knees. Kagome flinched, but settled down and took a deep breath. She lifted her head from her hands and smiled. But it wasn't as fake as he thought it'd be. It was actually almost real, only he could tell she wasn't completely happy. "Uh…"

"I'm fine. It's just… a little hot in here, is all." She said simply. Inuyasha tilted his head to her to catch a real look in her eyes but she glanced down at her hands. He stood up, flashlight in hand, and walked over to the door where his car keys and cell phone were.

"Okay. I'll order us a pizza. That sound good to you?" he asked in one beat. Kagome stood up, smoothing her hands down the front of her jeans.

"We're… not going to have take-out, Inuyasha," she said quietly. He looked perplexed, but then grinned.

"Okay. Want me to take you out to dinner? It doesn't even have to-" Kagome held up her hand and cut him off.

"No. I mean, we're not going… to do **this**." she bit her bottom lip and gestured between them. Inuyasha clicked the flashlight on and shined it in her face, the bright light almost blinding the poor girl.

"What are you talking about?" he had that grin still on his face, but his eyes held a different emotion, even though Kagome couldn't see all that well past the bright white light.

"Turn that off!" she snapped exasperated and Inuyasha clicked it off immediately, his arm falling loosely back at his side. It felt heavier than it did before, making his arm feel like dead weight, like it didn't belong there.

"Kagome?" she ignored him and went behind the couch, dragging the gym bag forward and keeping it at her feet. Inuyasha's gaze flickered downward, regarding the bag slowly before looking up at her. He could have sworn he felt his heart stop.

When he and Kagome talked about what she felt when Naraku was telling her about everything that happened with her parents, she tried explaining about what the feeling was at that moment. How before he even said what he had to she knew exactly, for an instant, and then it disappeared in a fleeting moment. He swallowed a growing lump in his throat.

He felt it. He _knew_.

But then it disappeared, and he couldn't remember exactly what it was that he knew for that one instant.

"What's in the bag?" he asked quietly, tossing the flashlight onto the couch, before shoving his hands in his baggy jeans pockets. Kagome rubbed her lips together, like there was newly applied lip-gloss, and stared down at the bag, as he stared at her. "What the fuck Kagome. What's in the bag?" his voice was clipped and a little cold, and it hurt her to know that it would get ten times worse, and she'd be the cause of it all. She sniffed and ran a hand through her hair quickly, ignoring the beat of rain against windows behind her.

"Clothes." She said simply and flinched as he snorted.

"No _shit_. Where are you _going_?" he leaned forward to look her in the face, his head tilting to catch her eyes – much like he had before – but only now could she see a cold smirk on his face.

She busied her lip.

"I-I um… I'm not sure, as of now. But I'm just going to go wherever fate tells me too." She whispered, her heart pounding so hard in her chest, she thought she might die.

"Holy shit, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. He ran a hand through his hair, scratching the back of his head, glancing around the living room, noticing how she couldn't even look at him. "Why are you running away from this?" he asked softly, but she could still hear the underlying anger, not really sure what he meant by 'this'. It could be a number of things…

"I'm not running away from anything!" she yelled, finally looking him in the face.

"Okay, then. From me?" he glanced up at her and waited for her to answer, noticing how her bottom lip quivered. '_Gods, no, Kagome. Don't cry._'

"No! Not from anyone, either." She collapsed to the floor by her bag, hot tears running down her face. Inuyasha pursed his lips, looking down at his girlfriend while she cried in front of the couch, usually where people would put their legs. He looked up at the ceiling, willing this moment to have never happened, but nothing changed. He didn't wake up to a sunny day; he didn't find himself daydreaming over a bowl of his favorite flavor of Ramen.

Nothing

He sat down on the floor next to Kagome, and grabbed her hand, intertwining his hand with hers. She seemed to cry harder at that, and he didn't know if he should be confused or sad. But still, he sat there, and ran his hands through her hair.

"Kagome," he started. He kissed her temple and buried his face into the side of hers. "What's going on with you? Why are you leaving?" he asked sullenly. Kagome sniffed and attempted to wipe her tears away, but a few replaced the spot she just wiped.

"I'm not running away from you." She said, her voice cracking in some places. "I'm leaving to make things good for you. I want you to be happy."

"Kagome, what he hell is going on inside that head of yours? How does your leaving equal me being happy?" he asked upset. She didn't blame him, though.

"Inuyasha… you risked your life for me. You always do. I only seem to carry around bad things, life-threatening things. And I drag you right down with me," he opened his mouth to speak, but she stopped him. "If I leave, maybe you can be safer. If anything happened to you, anything to make you hurt or upset, then I'd never be able to live with myself. If you can live till you're an old, wrinkly man, than I'll be happy." She finished, picking at a loose seem on her jeans. Inuyasha crumpled his eyebrows.

"You're hurting me…" Inuyasha said with a frown. Kagome pursed her lips together.

"Inuyasha-"

"I honestly thought you were smart Kagome. I mean, don't all girls have like this thing they're born with to automatically know what's going to hurt their boyfriends and what's not?" Kagome wanted to slap him over the head. What kind of logic was that? But then, the sad part was, there were _others_ who thought like that too.

Dense and illogical…

"No, Inuyasha. What the hell? Where do you get this stuff?"

"That's not important. Kagome, you're hurting me by leaving. You're not saving anyone from being hurt. You're being foolish." Kagome sighed.

"Don't. Just don't."

"Kiss me. And if you still want to leave after that, I'll let you." He said quietly. Kagome opened her mouth, but closed it, knowing it was fruitless to fight with him. But that didn't mean she thought this was a horrible idea. It was going to make it harder for her to just walk away. That's why she pulled away from the first one. She couldn't do it if he just expressed his feelings like that.

So that's why she wanted to beat herself up with a metal bat when he kissed her for the second time that night, making her completely melt. It was weird how she had never experienced a kiss like this with him before. Actually a kiss like this period. It was pure torture. She was whimpering and writhing, scared of what might happen if he let go and she walked away from this forever.

Inuyasha pulled away with a chaste kiss on the lips. He cupped her face, making her look him in the eye as they both gulped in sufficient amounts of air. He could see it there, the longing to stay. He could tell that her heart was telling her to stay, regardless of whatever was running through her head.

Which was blank up until a minute ago.

"Inuyasha." she breathed.

"Still want to go?" he asked, hoping to anything holy that she'd stay. He ran his hand down her back, stopping with three fingers on the small of her back where there happened to be a group of sensitive nerves. He knew that when he even touched them slightly, it drove her crazy.

"No. Inuyasha. Don't make it hard." She wanted to pull away, but she couldn't. He kissed right behind her earlobe, another weak spot, and she whimpered again, her whole body shaking against him. "You're making it hard." She whispered. He glanced up at her when she pulled away slightly.

"Race." He said it so simply; Kagome couldn't believe they'd just been locking lips.

"What?"

"I said, race." Kagome stared at him puzzled, before it dawned on her.

"No!" she stood up and walked around the coffee table, but he was on the other side, in front of her, ready to meet her.

"Yes. Kagome. It'll settle this fairly."

"I'm not going to race you!" she yelled indignantly. Inuyasha smirked.

"Afraid you'll lose?" he whispered, leaning forward like he had before. Kagome glared, crossing her arms across her chest.

"No. But I'm not going to race you."

"The terms are," he continued as if she hadn't just spoken. "You lose and you stay. You win, and I'll say goodbye… forever." As much as it pained him to say it, this had to be done. "Deal?"

"Inuyasha…"

"Deal?" he repeated, firmly. Kagome looked torn. He was right; the race would settle it fairly. But she'd never raced him before. She'd never been beaten in a race. And neither had he.

Two of the best racers…

And they were about to face each other for the first time. At the top of their game and everything. Kagome swallowed, contemplating. So many things could go wrong with this. She really did want to stay, but the guilt of not having them safe because she was there outweighed. And he was going to let her go if she won. He wanted her happy, if it meant sacrificing his own joyfulness.

"Deal." She said quietly, and stared into his amber orbs. Something flickered behind them, but it was gone before she could identify it.

"Meet me at the aqueduct at 12:00 sharp."

"Inu-"

"12:00 sharp." He repeated before grabbing his keys, cell phone and sweatshirt. He glanced over his shoulder before closing the door and leaving. Kagome stood alone, stupidly, in the living room of their apartment the fire dying down beside her. She walked over to the coffee table and picked up her phone, flipping it open slightly before flipping it closed and looking at the time.

11:00.

She had an hour.

* * *

"You're going to _what_?" Inuyasha pulled his cell phone away from his ear, glaring at it before returning it to its place.

"I'm going to race her." Inuyasha said calmly. Miroku was going on and on about the precautions and why he wasn't invited and what a stupid idea it was and why wasn't he invited. Inuyasha – outside leaning against his car – glanced around the aqueduct, feeling a little eerily by himself, but brushed it off looking up at the sky. The rain had cleared, and so had the clouds, so everything was just damp and crisp.

"Miroku, please stop. My ears might bleed." He said sarcastically. The aqueduct wasn't all that dark. The moon was big and bright now that it wasn't hiding behind ugly gray clouds, so everything had a bluish-silvery glow to it. There were puddles collected on the flattest part and columns holding up bridges above were dripping dirty water.

"But there's puddles!" he tried to reason, but Inuyasha already had an answer.

"Our tires have traction. And we might even be riding the walls once and while. It's okay."

"Okay, but Inuyasha, seriously. What if you lose? Just going to let Kagome walk away forever?" Miroku asked quietly. Inuyasha cleared his throat and kicked a pebble by his shoe, one hand in his pocket.

"I won't lose."

"You sound a little confident. You didn't rig her car did you?"

"Miroku! Don't be an idiot! Why would I rig her car?"

"Just asking! You never know!"

"Well that's low." He said, but it held no real anger. Truth was, he was all kinds of nervous. Yes, there was a huge possibility that he could lose and watch her walk away. But if he could prevent it, he'd do everything in his power to beat her.

"Sorry, yasha. Can Sango and I come watch?" he asked hopefully. Inuyasha shook his head, and then realized the black haired boy couldn't see him.

"Uh, not this time man. This is between Kagome and I." He said quietly. Miroku sighed and complied, but Inuyasha told him he had to go when a pair of headlights swung over his form from in front of him. Kagome swung her car around so it was even and right next to his, then she opened her door and walked to the other side to meet him.

She was still in her jeans, but she had a tank top on, probably not realizing that it was freezing outside. But then again, neither did Inuyasha.

"Hey." She breathed, looking up at him with a slight smile. He pocketed his phone and mirrored the action, glancing down at their feet.

"Hey." It was quiet for a minute, but neither seemed to mind. "Ready to do this?" he asked, flicking his eyes to hers. His heart was beating nervously in his chest; and he could imagine hers was too, although neither showed it.

"Yeah." She said quietly. Inuyasha stood up and pressed his lips to hers, before quickly pulling away.

"Good luck." He opened his door and stepped inside, and Kagome threw her hair up into a bun away from her face.

"Good luck." She whispered and walked over to her driver's side and sat down. Inuyasha started his car and it made a low humming sound, before he flicked on his brights.

Kagome sighed and looked ahead, turning her brightest set of headlights on too. Her muffler rumbled and she rested her head against the steering wheel. She looked over and noticed that Inuyasha was staring intensely at the pathway ahead of them. She waited patiently until he was done and he looked over at her. He rolled down his window, signaling that she should do, so she pressed the button and watched the barrier of glass come down.

"We'll count to three together. Okay?" Kagome nodded.

"Okay."

"1!"

"2!" they shouted together and took a breath of air before the last number.

"3!" Kagome and Inuyasha simultaneously pressed on the gas, her wheels screeching, back tires spinning incredibly fast. They zoomed side by side, shifting to first gear and picking up speed. Kagome drove up on the slanted wall to avoid hitting a column since Inuyasha zoomed through the only two with an opening. When she got down on solid ground, she was already in third gear, and sweeping up behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was just hoping this luck would stay the same. If he could keep Kagome behind him, then he'd win and all things would be close to okay. But if she won, he didn't know what he'd do.

Lost in thought he cursed as she saw Kagome pull up beside him, gaining more speed than he thought she had and pulling up in front of him. He shifted to fourth, really pushing his car to just get back around Kagome. He swung from the left and right – avoided puddles, but splashing through them when he couldn't – trying to get around her, but every attempt was in vain. He rode the slanted wall around another set of columns and pulled up coming neck and neck with Kagome who was on the other slanted wall of the aqueduct. The ending was coming up so fast. All he had to do was beat her by getting past the last set of columns.

"Damnit! I'm not going to lose!" he pushed his car, willing it to go faster but as they passed the last set columns and came upon their made up finish line, Inuyasha noticed that Kagome had beat him there. He slowed on his brakes and shifted down gears, swinging his car and around and swallowing the huge lump in his throat.

He totally just lost.

Besides it being a major blow to the ego, he'd made a deal, and not one he wished to go through with. He parked. And watched as Kagome slowly opened her door, but didn't make any move to get out. He got out instead, and walked up to her car, almost feeling like crying. He cleared his throat a couple times, shuffling his feet on the ground.

"Congratulations." He said dully. Kagome sniffed and glared at the ground.

"Thanks, I guess." She stood up and bit her lip, hugging Inuyasha suddenly. He was surprised, but he wrapped his arms around her, returning the embrace.

He didn't know how long they stood there exactly. But he wasn't dumb.

This was their goodbye.

Inuyasha pulled away, letting his hands slide inside his pockets. He watched idly as Kagome pulled back to herself, twisting the ring on her finger.

"I guess you want this back?" she asked sadly, beginning to remove it. Inuyasha stopped her.

"No keep it. Wherever you go, it'll tell stupid guys to stay the hell away because you're taken." He said quietly. They both chuckled, and it wasn't fake, which was surprising. But the reality was still crashing down all around them. He stepped closer to her and caressed her face with the pad of his thumb. She leaned into the touch, frowning. "Don't forget about me, okay?"

"No, Inuyasha. Never, I promise." He bit the inside of his cheek, needing something to focus on.

"Don't fall in love either, wench." She poked him in the chest, a smile on her face.

"I don't know…" she trailed off, just wanting to tease him, but he rolled his eyes.

"So… are you going to tell Sango and Miroku?"

"Sango would be the shit out of me, and I don't think you're supposed to travel when injured."

"Well if she'd be beating the shit out of you, doesn't that mean you shouldn't go?" he hand dropped from her face to her hands, holding them gently with his and pressing his forehead against hers.

"Inuyasha…"

"I know. I love you." He said it like it was a fact, like day turns to night, like it was inevitable, no matter what. And she could feel the familiar sting in the back of her eyes.

"I love you too." She said looking up at him and wrapping her arms around his neck, her lip quivering.

It might have felt like it… but it wasn't goodbye.

No. Not ever.

**--**

**A/N: THE END! WOOOOOOT! That was great. Such a great chapter. Such a good story. I can't believe this is over. I mean… gee. It came so far. Thank you once again to all my wonderful reviewers. I'm totally happy with how this came out. In fact, almost ecstatic. Read and Review please!**

**TaintedMunkeyz**


	18. Happiness in a Hammock

**A/N: Makes me kind of sad to know readers didn't believe me when I said I'd put up a new chapter… and the fact that they didn't _read_ but yeah whatever. It's here now. This is the last chapter. Please enjoy. I won't name all my reviewers but I just want them to know, that you all are fucking awesome and I wouldn't have written this story without you. This is the second story I've ever finished and I'm so happy with it. Thank you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company.**

**--**

**Life In The Fast Lane**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Happiness in a Hammock**

**--**

_The dark-haired girl sat outside in her car, the rain pounding down on the windshield. She laid her chin on her steering wheel and looked straight ahead, wondering exactly what the outcome would be if she got out and did what she wanted. Would everything work out? Or was it just lost hope?_

_She sighed for the umpteenth time wiped her eyes with the back of her wrists. It had been two whole days. **Two** whole days since the race and she didn't know if what she wanted to do was the right thing. She'd thought about it; that was for sure. But that also meant that she thought about **everything**. The pros and cons, the consequences, how it would all play out – everything. And she didn't think she could handle it if he didn't say yes._

_She twirled the ring on her left ring finger and stared at the apartment complex longingly. Should she just go up and make herself known…?_

_She had no clue what to do._

_She bit her lip and ran a hand through her hair, willing the tears to go away. She knew what she had to do. She knew that what she was going to do was a mistake. But it sadly took her a while to figure that out. She thought she'd be saving everyone the trouble if she just left. But now she knew, that she was just being a drama queen. And her boyfriend, and two best friends were probably worried sick about her. She didn't blame them. But she hurt them more than she ever wanted to._

_She looked up suddenly when she saw a figure with an umbrella walking out of the front doors to the apartment complex. Her heart clenched when she recognized him._

_Inuyasha…_

_She opened her car door, not caring about the rain peppering harshly down on her form, soaking her clothes and hair to her skin, and walked over to him. He didn't seem to hear her coming because when she tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around surprised._

_"Kagome…"_

_"I'm so sorry. I was being selfish. I didn't realize it. I'm so sorry!" she cried. She covered her face with her hands and let her tears flow. She hated how Inuyasha was right. How he told her not to leave because she didn't have to. Now that Naraku and all his people were dead, they didn't have to worry about anything._

_"Kagome, it's okay." Inuyasha said quietly. Kagome almost didn't hear him. Suddenly the rain wasn't coming down so hard on her. She looked up and saw the black umbrella covering them both. She tried to wipe her tears away._

_"No, it's not okay. I messed up," she said quietly, her voice a little squeaky. Inuyasha frowned down at her and with his free hand cupped her cheek._

_"It's okay. I promise." She swallowed and nodded, playing idly with the zipper of his jacket. "A-are you… um… are you back? For good?" he bit his bottom lip and shivered slightly, from the cold._

_"Yes." She looked up at him, her eyes red and slightly puffy. And he decided, that she'd never looked so beautiful._

_"Why'd you leave in the first place, idiot?" he asked softly, and it held no hint of anger. Just confusion._

_"I plead temporary insanity." She laughed, but it sounded chocked with tears. Inuyasha smiled._

_"I did always think you were a little crazy." He said breezily. She hit him playfully and buried her face in his jacket. "Want to go inside? You'll catch a cold if we stay out here any longer." He explained. Kagome nodded, but they didn't make a move to go inside. He lifted her face up and kissed her tenderly._

_It left her hot, cold, shivery and feverish…_

**OoOoOoO**

The young twenty-seven-year-old woman blinked open her eyes and stretched, mindful of the fact that she could flip over onto her face if she wasn't careful. She let the breeze sway her hammock back and forth and sighed with bliss as the sunshine's warm rays peeked through the leaves above.

She'd been having that dream a lot lately, where it used to only be about once a month. It was more of a memory actually, and not a dream, but she never minded what took place. It was one of her favorite memories after all. Next to her wedding day, of course…

She smiled fondly as the day of her dreams floated idly through her mind, bringing a bigger smile to her face. She unconsciously rubbed her swelled tummy, giggling as she received a small kick to her palm. She looked out over the grass of her home's back yard and smiled at how lush and green and perfect it was. And how they had the pool in the corner. She loved how _homey_ everything was.

"Kagome! We're home!" Kagome smiled as she carefully got out of her hammock and placed solid feet on the ground before waddling over to the back sliding door leading into the kitchen. She smiled brighter as her daughter ran up and attached herself to her legs.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!"

"Hi, Yukiko. How was your day, honey?" the five-year-old girl looked up with an almost toothless smile.

"I made a new friend. And her name is Hikaru. She's the same age as me!" Yukiko chirped. Kagome smiled.

"That's great, baby. We'll have to invite her over to play sometime soon, okay?"

"Okay!" Yukiko ran to the staircase and went upstairs to set her small backpack down before running back to get an afternoon snack.

"Go into the kitchen, I'll be there in a second." Her daughter ran around the corner into the kitchen and Kagome sighed, placing her hands behind her back to support her weight. She looked up at her husband who had a smirk on his face. "What?

"Do you want a wheelchair? I heard they work wonders." Kagome narrowed her eyes and hit him in the chest where his tie hung loosely around his neck. His white shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, his shirt tucked neatly yet loosely into his black slacks. As of right now, Inuyasha owned his very own construction company – Takashi Construction. He'd started small, and got a group to be his workers in his small business, but soon it got off the ground and everything fell into place. Miroku worked as Vice President, and was raising a family of his own. Which meant Sango was at home as pregnant as Kagome, with a five-year-old son, and a baby girl on the way.

"Shut up."

"Just trying to help."

"You're not."

"My job here is done." He chuckled as he lightly grasped her arm and led her to the kitchen to help her sit down on a padded stool in the kitchen. Inuyasha sat down his briefcase on the counter and looked at his daughter who was looking around the kitchen with her chin in her palm, trying to decide what she wanted for snack.

"How about some grapes, honey?" Kagome suggested. Yukiko shook her head.

She'd had that for lunch.

"How about some cheese?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha as if he was the weirdest person she'd ever met.

"Cheese?"

"Yes, _cheese_. It's very nutritious." He explained as he crossed his arms over his chest. Kagome rolled her eyes and Yukiko giggled.

"No thank you, daddy." She said politely. Both parents leaned in expectantly, awaiting a suggestion from their small dark-haired daughter.

"How about cake?" she chirped happily. Kagome frowned.

"No honey, that's for dessert." She said as she eyed the yellow cake decorated with chocolate frosting and sprinkles on the counter that she'd made, not long ago.

"Aw… graham crackers?" she suggested with a sweet smile and her hands clasped under her chin. Kagome inched her mouth to the side as if contemplating, when Inuyasha suddenly reached into the cabinet and pulled out a big box of **colorful goldfish**.

"How about these, Yukiko." Her eyes lit up as her father poured out a pile on a paper towel.

"Thank you, dad!" she said in awe and popped a purple colored fishy in her mouth, sighing with delight. Kagome smiled looking at Inuyasha.

"You win."

"Again."

"Don't brag."

"I'm not."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Inuyasha." Kagome said sweetly and glanced at him with a sugary smile.

"Okay, I was bragging." Yukiko laughed again and dragged the paper towel to the middle of the counter.

"Do you want some?" she asked with a smile. Kagome bit her lip and picked up a green goldfish.

"I'd love one sweetheart. Thank you." She popped the cheddar fish into her mouth and hummed the goldfish song with her daughter.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" she said happily, one finger in the air. "One second." She scooted down from her chair at the counter and ran upstairs, her little footsteps heard in the kitchen. She came running back into the kitchen with a piece of white drawing paper. She climbed up onto the stool – with Inuyasha's help – and set the piece of paper down next to their snack paper towel and smiled up at her parents. "I drew a picture for my baby brother. So he can see what the family looks like all together." She said happily. "It was really hard." She said in a melodramatic voice and then sighed. "I only had five crayons, but I tried." She pointed to the house in the background, which was yellow (even though their house was light blue) and then to the grass, which was green. "That's our house, and right here is us!" she pointed to four people, all stick figures. One was really tall, clearly Inuyasha. And then Kagome, and Yukiko and next to Yukiko standing was their baby boy.

"Honey, I don't think he'll be able to stand so soon." Inuyasha said with a chuckle. Yukiko shrugged.

"It's just a picture, daddy." She said matter-of-factly. Kagome laughed, one hand on her belly, and the other going to stroke her daughter's hair.

"It's a very nice picture, sweetie. You did a great job." Kagome was so proud of her daughter. She was so smart, which made her very proud. She'd be able to do anything she put her mind too.

"Thanks mom." She said popping a goldfish in her mouth.

"Yeah, even though you made us gray, and my hair purple, it's a very nice picture." Inuyasha chuckled as Kagome hit his arm.

"Honey, do you want to go swimming?" she asked as she looked at Yukiko. She nodded vigorously. "Go put your suit on, honey, and then come outside." Kagome eased herself out of the chair as her daughter raced back upstairs for the umpteenth time to get ready. Kagome waddled out into the backyard, and back over to the hammock to rest. Inuyasha came outside with Yukiko, two puffed up water wings on her arms. She jumped into the pool after Inuyasha did, and giggled as he splashed her.

Kagome looked at her family and felt her heart swell with love. This was the type of life she dreamed of all the time as a little girl. And there wasn't anything in the world that she'd trade for this…

But that didn't mean she didn't _occasionally_ miss life in the fast lane.

**--**

**A/N: The End. For real. This is the end. No more chapters. I'm glad that I was able to put this story out. Thank you to everyone who has supported me. You are all wonderful! This isn't the last of me, and I'm coming out with a new story. So keep your eyes open! Much love…**

**TaintedMunkeyz**


End file.
